Mon Amour Réincarné
by JustCuzI'mAwesomeLikeThat
Summary: On Hiatus! I've become pretty stuck on how to move the story along. I do know where I want it to go, it's just the words won't flow. Plus I may re-write some chapters.
1. Prologue

The streets of Paris buzzed with people in the afternoon hours. Arthur Krikland, who had just left a meeting with this country's personification, sat at a small café sipping his tea and looking over several documents. 'It's getting late..' The Brit thought as he looked across to a tavern on the other side of the street.

BRRRRR! A small vibration emanated from Arthur's pocket give the owner a brief startle. Arthur reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone. "IGGY! ARE YOU HOME YET?" Pulling the phone away, the Brit sighed not bothering to hide his irritation.

"No Alfred I'm not home yet. I still have one last thing to get done" Arthur explained to his idiotic boyfriend. "But Iggy I miss you." Alfred whined. Giving another sigh Arthur looked across the street to the tavern in time to see a young woman exit. "Listen I have to go, I'll be back soon."

After saying two quick "I love you" s, Arthur left some money for the waitress and crossed the street. Upon entering the tavern notice that is was very well in kept. _'I guess the frog and his friends haven't been here before.'_ Arthur walked up to the bar and stopped the man before he disappeared.

"Excusez-moi monsieur. Mais puis-je vous poser quelques questions s'il vous plaît?" *Arthur asked, in his flawless French. "Bien sûr, mon garçon. Quelle est votre question?"* The man asked a cheerful smile on his face." C'est sur cette jeune serveuse qui vient de quitter."*

* * *

><p>Well I wonder who that young waitress was. Let's continue and find out. Please comment and let me know what you think.<p>

Translations:

1) Excuse me Sir. But may I ask you some questions please?

2) Of course my boy. What is your question?

3) It's about that young waitress that just left.


	2. Chapter 1

Francis Bonnefoy looked himself over in the mirror. He was dressed in his white suit with a wine red dress shirt underneath. But despite his handsome appearance, his eyes held no light for this day. _'Of all days to have a UN meeting… pourquoi aujourd'hui?_'(Why today?) Sighing, the Frenchman left and headed off.

"And that;s how I will solve the pollution problem!" Alfred shouted over everyone. "YOU WANKER THAT PLAN IS EVEN MORE LUDICROUS THAN YOUR GLOBAL WARMING IDEA!" Arthur retorted. "That's not what you said last night Arthur." Alfred purred.

Down the table, Feliciano was talking about all things Ludwig and him had planned for after the meeting. "Zitto idiota!(Shut up you idiot!) I don't want to hear about the potato bastard!" Lovino shouted. "Ve but Fratello.." Feliciano whined. "You could try to be a little nicer, since he's my Fian-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Francis gave a half-hearted smile. Yes he was happy Ludwig and Feliciano were getting married. Looking further down the table he observed several more couples. Gilbert chatting with Matthieu, Tino leaning on Berwald's shoulder, and Ivan playing with Yao's ponytail.

"ALRIGHT OBVIOUSLY THIS MEETING IS GOING NOWHERE! SO I SAY WE CALL THIS MEETING ADJOURN!" A well build blond German shouted, slamming his fist on the table. All the room got quiet for a second before everyone agreed and gathered their supplies.

"Whoa man you ain't going anywhere." Gilbert said putting an arm around Francis to stop him from leaving. "Come on we're going out to a bar." Antonio walked over and placed another arm around the Frenchman. "Si ven con nosotros mi amigo!" (Yes come with us my friend)

Giving his friends sad smiles, the Frenchman tried to move them away. "Non thanks mes amis. I'm not up to drinking tonight. Peut-être demain"(Maybe tomorrow.) Francis said trying to shake his friends off but to not avail. "Oh come on man, I'm sure there will be a lot of hotties for you."

"S'il vous plaît Gilbert, je ne suis pas intéressé d'aujourd'hui."(Please Gilbert, I'm not interested today.) Francis muttered "I don't care you have to come today!" The Prussian whined. "Vertrauen Sie mir, Sie werden es nicht bereuen."(Trust me, You won't regret it) Sighing Francis finally gave in and followed his friends out to the bar.

Turns out the Bad Friends weren't the only ones that decided to go to the same bar. All around nations were talking, laughing, challenging one another to drinking contest, or stealing kisses from their partners. The bar its self was quite nice, not fancy but had a good atmosphere to it.

"Come on man, cheer up. Look there's a cute girl over there." Gilbert said pointing to one of the waitresses. "I'm not interested." Francis said, gently nudging his untouched wine. "Anda(come on) Francis. Can you try and enjoy yourself. Even she would have wanted you to be happy" Antonio called from the booth over.

Sighing, Francis took a sip from his wine and set his head down on the table. "OI CAN I GET ANOTHER BEER HERE?" Gilbert shouted "à venir!"(Coming up!) A soft female voice responded. _'That voice. Non it can't be!_' The Frenchman thought looking and almost spilling his drink.

Walking towards their table was a young woman with short slightly wavy blonde hair, light blue eyes, dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with a long brown skirt. "Here you go Monsieur." She said setting down another glass of beer. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nein but my Freund might like something." Gilbert added once he noticed Francis's looking at the girl. "Quoi? oh non non je vais bien."(What? No I'm fine.) Francis quickly said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said giving a smile and turning to leave.

"Non attendre! uh .. Comment t'appelles?"(No wait! Uh..What is your name.)Francis suddenly asked. The girl turned to look at him. "Moi? Je m'appelle Jeanne." (Me? My name is Jeanne/Joan)


	3. Chapter 2

There was no way this could be real! Jeanne, his Jeanne, The Saint of Orléans, the girl he watched burn, was here before his eyes. _'I can't believe it..this has to be a dream...'_ Francis thought. "Dude check out your face!" Gilbert shouted obviously way beyond drunk.

"I hope you appreciate this." Arthur said turning to him."Angleterre? what do you mean?" Francis asked still trying to fathom all that was happening. The Brit took a long sip of his tea before choosing to answer. "You didn't just get lucky today. I planed this for you to meet her today"

Seeing Francis didn't understand, Arthur sat up and properly explained."I began looking up reincarnations a couple hundred years ago." He said. "I uncovered that every hundred years after a person dies they are reincarnated but it takes several hundred years to be the person they originally were."

Antonio, who over heard the conversation, pulled away from his Lovi to add his input in this."Pero si eso es cierto,(but if that's true) how come no one has ever proven it?" He asked. "Bastardo do you think anyone, other than us, would live long enough to know?" The feisty Italian shouted.

"Romano is correct. So I've asked Yao and he did confirm that in his life time he as seen people be reborn." Arthur concluded. Francis mulled everything over in his head, all of this too much for him especially on this day. "I still don't understand something. Why would you do this Arthur?"

Arthur nudged his tea cup. "I figured It's about time I try to fix a wrong I did. So that's why." Still in shock Francis looked over behind the bar counter just in time to see Jeanne walk out of the kitchen. "So..she is my Jeanne. After so many years I never thought his could happen."

"Well actually she's not your Joan yet." The Brit said using her English name. "She has the same appearance and personality, with a few tweaks to it, but her memories are locked deep in her mind." He explained. Francis leaned back in his seat." This is so unreal, I don't even know how to feel."

Gilbert gave a drunken laugh and leaned against Matthew. "Hey Francis, that chick is about to walk out the door." Looking up, he watched Jeanne walk to the front door while talking to the Bartender. "Jeanne ma chère(the fem from of dear) it's very late are you sure you don't need someone to walk you home?" He asked. "I am sure besides I don't think anyone would have time." She replied

"Um, Excusez-moi, I could walk her home. If she'd like that is." Francis offered as he walked up. "Oh non non you stay and enjoy drinking with your friends." Jeanne quickly said. "But it's unsafe for a young lady to walk home alone. Please let me be your escort." The Frenchman insisted. "D'accord you can walk me home."Jeanne responded and tuned to walk out.

Francis was about to follow her but the bartender put a hand on his shoulder. "Merci my boy but let me make this clear." The bartender lean in so only Francis could hear." Vous posez une main sur ma fille ou d'essayer quelque chose, et je vais m'assurer de votre famille perd un fils, mais les gains d'une fille. D'accord?"(You put a hand on my daughter or try something, and I'll make sure your family loses a son, but gains a daughter. Okay?)

Gulping, Francis gave the man a nod and slipped out the door. Jeanne what knelt down by the lap post, holding a camera. "It's about time. I got fifteen photos with the time you where in there." She said standing up.' She never did like me wasting time.' "Pardon, ton père wanted to speak to me" He explained.

Jeanne sighed and started walking. "So you know my name but I don't know your's." She said turning to look at him. "Oh right. Je m'appelle Francis, Francis Bonnefoy" Giving him a smile Jeanne nodded. "So Francis. What job do you have." The young woman asked. "Well, hmm I suppose you can say I'm like a diplomat for this wonderful Nation."

Giving him a chuckle, the French girl smiled up at him. "Et vous? (and you?) What do you do other than that job at the tavern?" Francis asked. "Moi, well I'm in the university and majoring in photography." Jeanne explained, showing his some of the photo's she's taken. "Wow ce sont belles!"(they are beautiful) He commented. "Merci"

After a few more minutes of walking both reached Jeanne's house."Well merci beaucoup(thank you very much) Francis. Bon soir(good night)" Jeanne turned to open house door and enter."Attendre(wait)Jeanne." Francis said "Oui?" Taking a deep breath Francis asked her something he'd always ask.

" Seriez-vous intéressé à sortir sur une date…avec moi ? " (Would you be interested in going out on a date…with me)A silence fell. "Bien sûr. J'aimerais" (Of course I would love too.)


	4. Chapter 3

A few days after Francis' re-encounter with Jeanne, the man was sitting at his desk working on some paper work._** Ring Ring!**_ The Frenchman stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out. "Bonjour le pays de l'amour de parler."(the country of love speaking) He spoke in to the receiver.

"Uh..yeah Francis it's Jeanne." A soft feminine answered back. Francis almost fell out of his seat. "Oh Jeanne! Pardon I was expecting it to be one of my friends." He quickly explained. The voice on the other side chuckled. "I see well that's alright." She said.

There was an awkward pause before either of them spoke. "Well I called to tell you that I have the day free today after classes."Jeanne said. "Oh C'est merceilleux.(That's wonderful) I've been waiting for a day that you are free." Francis exclaimed. "Well then where should I meet you?" Jeanne asked.

Francis though for a moment. Normally when he had a date he'd take her out to a fancy restaurant, where he'd charmer with his sweet talk, then to a near by hotel for a few hours of passion. But not this time, if this Jeanne was anything like how she was before, she would not be impressed.

"How about we go to a movie, around seven, I'll come pick you up." The Frenchman suggested. "That sound good. Well then I suppose I'll see you in a few hours. Au revoir" Jeanne said before she hung up. Francis stared at his phone for a few. 'I'm going to need some help'

It was now an six in the afternoon, Francis would be on his way to pick up Jeanne in an hour. Well he would be but there was one problem. "Ahhh Antonio Gilbert m'aider, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi porter!"(help me I have no clue what to wear!) Francis shouted at his friends.

Gilbert stifled a laugh, finding it hilarious that Francis was so flustered. "Dude come on really? You need our help, I thought you were the expert on dates." Francis just smacked his friend a smack upside the head and continued to fuss. "You don't understand. This isn't just some date!"

"Dude chill. Geez what's so special about this girl anyway? Like I know she like the same chick you fell for ages ago but still." Gilbert asked. Francis sighed. "Jeanne it's not some chick. She won't be impressed like all the other women I've dated, s'il vous plait(anyone who has read enough fanfics with France in should at least know a little French) help me."

Antonio stood up and placed his hands on the Frenchman's shoulders. "There there mi amigo. I will help you look you best." Francis looked up and gave his savior a look of thanks. "Hora(now) lets go get you dressed. " Antonio said walking to Francis' closet.

In about fifteen minutes, Francis was now dressed in a nice light blue dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "There. Ves perfecto(see perfect)" The Spaniard declared. "Etes-vous sûr?(are you sure) Is my hair alright" Francis asked. Gilbert got up and stretched.

"Man you are fine. Now get going or you'll be late." He warned. Francis checked the clock and quickly grabbed his keys. "Merci mes amis. And don't destroy my house." Francis called to them as he ran out the door. Gilbert and Antonio what's from the bedroom window as their friend left.

"We are so going to stalk him aren't we?" Antonio asked while he pulled out his cell. Gilbert snickered while he held his own cell up to his ear. "Hölle ja, wir sind!"(Hell yeah we are)


	5. Chapter 4

Francis arrived at Jeanne's house a good 10 minutes early. _'I should have brought flowers._' The Frenchman thought, then Antonio's voice filled his head._ "NO FLORES! You should wait till the second date for that."_ Francis sighed and walked up to the door. "And I'm the love expert…"

He knocked at the door and waited. The sound of the knob turning emanated before the door opened. "Oh Francis, you are early." Jeanne stated stepping aside. "Je suis désolé mon cher mais je ne pouvais pas supporter d'avoir à attendre aussi longtemps pour vous voir." He said giving a wink.( I am sorry my dear but I could not stand having to wait that long to see you.)

"That's nice." Jeanne said, ignoring Francis' attempt to flirt. "Voulez entrer?"(Want to come in?) She asked stepping aside. Francis paused for a moment. "Oh oui, merci Chere." He said giving her a smile and entering. "Your house is toute belle"(very beautiful)

"Merci." Jeanne said closing the door. While her back was turned,Francis to the time to quickly look her over. Jeanne wore a Short sleeved jade green dress that reach down to her knees. Her hair looked soft but still dripping small droplets of water.

Jeanne turned back and, her dress swaying. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Je suis désolé but I still need a few minutes." She explained. Francis smiled. "C'est Bien(It's ok) I have no problem waiting for you." He assured her. "Merci." With that Jeanne turned and headed back up to her room.

Watching her go Francis caught a glimpse at something that made his heart ache. On her way up, he noticed a large burn on his angel's left calf. 'Who would dare scar my angel.' He thought. Left alone in the living room the Frenchman took the time to look around.

The living room consisted of a small couch, good enough for two people, an armchair, a small coffee table, and a tv with a stereo and dvd system. On the walls there were some photos of Jeanne and some of her friends. 'She looks so happy. I'm glad..'Francis thought giving a soft smile.

A pair of soft footsteps came down from the stairs as Francis turned back. Jeanne returned back wearing a pair of dark brown boots and a small black backpack. "I hope I didn't take too long" Jeanne asked. "Oh non non, you took no time at all."

"So what movie are we going to see?" Jeanne asked. "Oh well I'm not sure what there is showing how about we go take a look." Francis walked over and unlocked the door. "Shall we?" He asked offering her his hand. "Strange I didn't think you to be so gentlemen like."

Jeanne chuckled and took his hand. Francis gave her hand a small light squeeze and opened the door, letting her exit first. "Attendre(wait) my keys." Jeanne realized. Francis smiled and held up a loop of keys. "Here you go Ma chere." He smiled handing her the keys.

The french girl gave a small smirk and snatched her keys away, "Why do I get the feeling I have to change my locks now." Francis gave a small chuckle and unlocked his car. "Ma chere." He said opening the door for her. Francis made sure she was all buckled up befor geting into he driver seat and driving off.

On their ride into town, Francis asked Jeanne about her day and she asked him the same. Upon approaching the theatre(Me:I spell it both ways just so people know) Francis parked in the back. and quickly hurried to open the door for her. "So you have a new photograph project. anyway I can help?" Jeanne stepped out and straightened her dress.

"I would like to know if there is a pace here in France with a beautiful country scenery." She asked. "I'm sure I can help you with that. I know this country like the back of my hand cher." Francis said as he took her hand and lead her to the front of the theatre.

The two blonds looked up and silently read the movie titles. "So what movie should we see?" Francis asked. His eyes's scanned the titles that were for romantic movies. "Why don't we watch(insert random scary movie here)" Jeanne suggested. The Frenchman's face drained of color a bit.

"Are you certain? Isn't that movie suppose to be gory?" Francis asked. "Venir sur(Come on)"Jeanne said walking to the ticket window. "Bonne soirée comment puis-je vous aider?(Good evening how can I help you?)" The ticket boy asked flashing Jeanne a charming smile,

"Can we get two movie tickets for(Insert movie again) Si'vous plait?" She asked completely not noting the boy's smile. The ticket boy gave her the price and Jeanne hand over the money. "Here you madamoselle," He said brushing his hand against her's while also slipping her a piece of paper. "Enjoy"

"I'm sure we will garson," Francis said wrapping his arms around Jeanne and shooing the boy a dirty look. Turing his back on the boy he walked Jeanne inside the lobby. "Francis? You're crushing my arm." The Frenchman snapped back to reality and he loosened his grip.

"Oh pardon ma chere I wasn't aware I was hurting you." Francis apologized. Jeanne rubbed her arm and made her way to the snack bar. "So what shall we get?" She asked him. " How about we just get a medium popcorn and share a large drink?" Francis suggested.

The line moved and their turn was up. Francis walked up, with Jeanne by his side, to the next open spot. "Que puis-je obtenir vous deux?"(What can I get you two?) The laday maning that spot asked. "Puissions-nous obtenir un popcorn moyen et un soda grande, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle."(Can we get a medium popcorn and a large soda, please miss.)

The woman set the order. "That will be ten thirty-seven" She said. Francis pulled out his wallet bit Jeanne beat him to it and set the money down. "Ici, vous allez"(Here you go.) The woman took the cash and left to get the popcorn. "Jeanne why must you pay everything, I don't need you wasting your money."

The french girl gave him a look and let out an irritated sigh. "Well I thought you might appresiate it of for once the person you asked out payed. I can tell that you are the type to treat others, so perhaps a change would help. Plus I'm not the type that likes to have a man pay for her." She respond in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Jeanne it was I who asked you out on this date and had you take time out of you day, So I do appreciate a change in who pays I feel like I should take care of the money exchanges," Francis said trying to hide the slight feeling of embarrassment from his voice,

"Fine the next time I'll let you teat me.." Jeanne pouted. The lady returned with their snacks and they continued on their way to the theater room. Jeanne suggested they sit somewhere in the middle section of the seats on the bottom floor, that way they could enjoy the best view.

As the previews began the couple was completely unaware of the eyes that watched them from the balcony. "Los ves?"(you see them?) Antonio whispered. "ja, ich sehe sie."(Yeah I see them) Gilbert said looking through his night vision binoculars. "They're just talking! Dude put a move on her will ya!"

"Bastardo come osare lui trascinare me ad un film di solo a spia su il vino bastardo e una ragazza"(You bastard how dare you drag me to a movie just to spy on the wine bastard and some girl) Lovino muttered under his breath, Matthieu sighed and petted his bear, 'I should have known '

Finally the movie began and Lovino got fed up. "Listen bastard you either sit down or I will leave and lock down your house!" Antonio quickly became alert and pulled his Lovi close, "No no please don't leave me mi amor" Gilbert sat down and placed an arm around the Canadian.

"Birdie you would never leave the awesome me? cause I would never leave you." Matthieu blushes and gave Gill a peck before truing his attention to the movie.


	6. Chapter 5

"So Jeannie tell us how was your date with your new boyfriend?" A girl with short wavy black hair asked. "Marie there is nothing to tell, It was just a normal date, AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Jeanne shouted. "Oh don't be too hard on her Jeanne, she's just curious. As am I." Another girl with long brown hair said.

Jeanne sighed as she packed up her supplies. " Fine,Annabelle, Well you see after the movie..."

"Francis are you alright, was the movie too scary?" Jeanne asked as the lights came back on. "Oh oui oui I'm alright." Francis said standing up on his shaky legs. "Shall we be off?" He suggested, holding his had out. Jeanne took it and allowed the Frenchman to lead her outside.

"So what do we have planed for now?" She asked. Francis thought for a moment. "Well we can go for a walk in town, there's still an hour of so before it gets too late."Francis ask. "Oui that sounds like a nice idea."

"We went for a walk, talked, and that's it. Nothing else." Jeanne concluded as she finished packing her stuff up. "Aww come one there as to be more than that!" Marie whined, looking up at her friend. "You know I think I've heard of this man. Apparently he's quite the ladies man." Annabelle said

Marie made a mock gasp sound. "Ooo Jeannie you better keep him in line." Rolling her eyes and unplugged her camera from the computer"We only had one date, that doesn't make him my boyfriend So Francis has the right to do as he likes." The blonde girl said, her voice staring to hint her irritation. "He's not your boyfriend yet, cher." Annabelle said. " You know what Marie, we need to meet this guy."

Jeanne froze as she placed her camera away. "I agree. We need to watch out for our Jeannie now that Eric and Cedric are gone," Marie said and Annabelle nodded. "Ahem. Speaking of them, are we all set to visit them?" Jeanne asked. "Oui I have everything arranged." Annabelle said with a smile.

"Hey I got an idea. Seeing how classes are over for today, Let's go out to lunch and talk about how plans are going to go." Marie suggested as she stretched. The girls all agreed and finished packing up before they headed off. "Man I can wait to see the guys. You think they...MON DIEU!"(my god)

Waiting outside was a black Ferrari with a very handsome man standing in front, his blond hair shining in the light. "Ooo who is that?" Annabelle asked, "I don't know, what do you think Jeannie? Jeanne?" Marie asked looking around, The two girls looked up ahead to see their friend going up to the man.

"Francis? What are you doing here?" The man turned around and smiled brightly. "Jeanne, ma chere, I was hoping I caught you in time." The French man said, happily. " That's nice. But what are you doing here?" She asked him again, "Droite(Right) well I came to see if you would like-"

"Hey Jeannie, who is this?" Marie asked coming up behind her friend, and cutting off Francis. "Oh yes, Marie, Annabelle, This is Francis." She said motioning to the Frenchman. Francis gave a small bow and pulled out two roses. "Bonjour mademoiselles" He greeted handing them each a rose.

Marie and Annabelle looked at each other and nodded. "You're a total perv." An invisible lightning bolt hit Francis as the comment hit him. "Hey that was a bit harsh. I'm sorry Francis for that." Jeanne apologized. "Oh non non there is nothing to apologize for ma chere." Francis reassured.

Jeanne gave him a small smile. "So what were you going to ask before?" She asked turning back to him. "Oh well I was hoping I could treat you to lunch. There's this wonderful cafe in town that I've sure is suited to your tastes, ton amies are welcome too." Francis added and nodded to Marie and Annabelle. (for thoes who don't know ami/amie both mean friend only ami is for a male friend and amie is female. they are still pronouced the same. ton is your)

The girls, meaning Marie and Annabelle, talked about whether to take the offer or not. "Well we can use this a a way to get a free meal." Marie commented. "Oui, and we can see for ourselves what kind of a man he is." Annabelle added. The short haired girl nodded.

"Very well Francis. We shall accompany you and Jeannie!" Marie exclaimed. "Magnific!" Francis said and open the passenger door up. "Wow, we get the back!" Marie said dragging Annabelle and settling in the seats. "Jeanne." Francis asked holding his hand out to help her in to the car. "Merci"

Making sure that everyone was settled, Francis seated him self in the driver's seat and took off. He was was completely unaware he was in for one hell of a ride.


	7. Chapter 6

"So then Francis, tell us how old are you?" Marie asked. The French man rubbed the back off his neck nervously. One the way, Jeanne's friends fired many questions at him and hadn't stopped. Now that they had arrived at the cafe, the questions had continued. "Moi, I'm twenty-one" Francis answered. Marie and Annabelle looked unconvinced but proceeded with the questions.

"Right, so what kind of job, if any, do you have?" Annabelle asked this time. "I work, what I suppose would best be counted, as a diplomat." He proudly explained. Now Marie and Annabelle were intrigued. "Really what is it like? What do you do?" Annabelle asked on.

Francis thought for a moment on how he would describe his "job. "Well, I deal with the matters of our wonderful country, attend meetings with other diplomats, and travel around the world when unnecessary," The girls looked impressed. "With all that work how ever do you find the time to relax?" Marie asked.

"I've been working at this for some time so I've learned how to manage my time" The Frenchman smiled as he leaned back in his seat. Jeanne took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed. "So that night we meet, at the tavern, all those people were diplomats?" The girl asked

"Oui ma chere. I know it's hard to believe." Francis said, scratching the back of his head. " I apologize if we caused any trouble," Jeanne waved her hand, as if to say "it was no trouble" ,and finished her lunch "It's alright, I was just surprised, But what about you, You didn't seam to be enjoying yourself." She pointed out.

Francis stayed quiet for a bit before turning to answer. "Oui, well that day is kind of a special day..." He trailed off. "Was it like a family related thing or was it a break up? " Annabelle asked. Francis shook his head. " I was the day I lost someone... very special to me." He explained.

Jeanne understood the sad look in his features and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Je suis désolé.(I'm sorry.) But don't worry I'm sure that where ever they are, they are in a good place." She assured him. " Merci Jeanne." He said giving her a smile. Marie gave a cough and took a look at her clock.

"Well this has been lovely, but Annabelle and I have to get going to work." She said picking up her trash. Annabelle took a look at her watch and saw the time. "Oh mon dieu! I'm going to be late." The bespectacled girl packed to her stuff and hurried to the door. "It has been wonderful meeting you Francis, please take good care of Jeanne."

The Frenchman nodded and Annabelle ran out. "She's in quite a rush." Marie chuckled and picked up her bag. "I'll stop by tomorrow morning to pick you up, Jeannie. Francis, you're ok in my book. Don't let me down." She warned him and then headed out the door.

"Ton amies are very protective." Francis stated, breathing a sigh of relief. "I know, but they are just looking out for me. Anyway I'm sorry for all the awkward questions they asked in the car." Jeanne apologized. "It's quite alright. I should have expected it." He said taking a sip from his coffee.

A silence fell over them as they sat there. " Jeanne...can I ask you something?" Francis asked, a small tug of nervousness pulling at him. "Oui what is it?" The Frenchman scratched his neck. "I can understand if this is a personal question, but how did you get that burn on your leg?"

Now the silence was even more pronounce. "Oh that..." Jeanne looked away, a small blush on her cheeks. "We'll it was back was I was starting to find my talent in photography. The theatre department was working on a Jeanne D'arc play." Francis gave a small smile.

"So I decided to take some pictures from how her point of view would have been when tide to the stake." She explained. '_Oh Jeanne...if only you knew._ ' Francis thought. " Because using fire was dangerous the department had lights that created a realistic effect. " Jeanne continued.

Francis nodded and continued to listen, though on the inside his body was trembling. "Unfortunately one of the lights malfunctioned and ignited. My foot got cough in the rope and this happened of course." She concluded with lifting up her left pant leg. Francis looked down at her leg as memories flooded his brain.

Jeanne looked up just in time to be pulled into a hug. "Please don't ever get hurt like that ever again" He whispered into her ear. "Alright..but now there is something I have to tell you." She respond. Francis pulled away from her so as to see her face. "Oui Ma chere?" He asked

"I'm not going to be able to see you for the next few weeks." Francis froze. Why is she not going to be able to see me? I she moving? Going through financial trouble? "Pourquoi Jeanne?" He asked. Jeanne took a deep breath. "I'm going to be visiting some friends in the U.S."


	8. Chapter 7

"DIE ALL MIGHTY PRUSSIA CALL HIS LESS AWESOME FUREND FRANCE! COME IN FRANCE!" Gilbert shouted as he shook his friend. "Oi Francis, desperta(wake up) man." Antonio snapped his fingers in front of the Frenchman's face. "Quoi!" Francis asked snapping out of his trance and looking around at his friends.

Gilbert and Antonio burst into laughter. "Man, this is the fifth time you've zoned out during the movie." The albino pointed out. "Yeah what's up? You didn't invite us over just so you can zone out." Francis shook his head and ran a hand though his hair. "Pardon mes amis. I don't know what has come over me." He said.

"It's that chick you've been seeing isn't it? " Gilbert asked as he reached over to grab is beer. "Sa mappelle Jeanne! And she is not some chick." Francis responded, taking a sip of his wine. "Ok chill." Antonio chuckled and leaned back. "Ah mi amigo, for the first in a long time, you're truly in love again, no?"

"Oui. I guess I'd forgotten how much I truly love her, it's been so long since I've felt this way, that it hit me like a ton of bricks." The Frenchman sighed. The Spaniard smiled. " And does she love you back?" Gilbert stopped texting his "Birdie" to turn and stare at his friend. "Ah...well I don't know..."Francis trailed off. 'She did in her past life...what about now? '

The Prussian snickered, finding it amusing that Francis actually seemed confused about something in his field. "Then find out. Where is she anyway, you've been zoning out for a few days now?" Gilbert asked. "She left with some friends to visit some friends in The States" Francis explained

He sighed and stared back at his phone. "He if she's in the Stated then ask Alfred to check up on her?" Antonio suggested. "Yeah good idea Tonio." Gilbert agreed. Looking at his phone, the Frenchman nodded and search through his contacts. ' He better pick up.' He thought.

A few rings could be heard over the line before the recipient picked up. "Yeah what up Frenchie?" Alfred said through a mouth full of what Francis could only imagine being Mac Donald's food. "Alfred, there's something I'd like you to do for me. " Some munching sounds, talking and giggled could be heard over the line.

"Oh yeah what is it?" The American asked. "Hey Eric don't steal Jeanie's fries!" A girl shouted from somewhere on the line. Francis froze. "Alfred. Where and who are you with?" He asked. "Hmm? Just at Micky D's with some friends, why?" "Is one of them a girl, blue eyes, short blonde hair?" Francis asked. "Yeah."

"Alfred connard! Comment osez-vous prendre son là-bas!(Alfred you asshole! How dare you take her there!)" Francis shouted over the phone. "Dude! Chill" Alfred called back, his voice a little bit away from the receiver. "Speak American man, everyone is staring." He added. "I don't care! I can't believe you'd take Jeanne to such horrible eating place!"

Gilbert and Antonio shot glances up that their French friend and he got up and stormed off to another part of the room. "Damn, what made him so angry?" Gilbert wondered. Antonio just laughed. "Oh Lovi says he's lonely without me!" The Spaniard gushed. "He said you are a bastard." The Prussian read.

"Alright will you chill already?" Francis gripped the phone as he tried to calm himself, not that it was helping. "Hmm? Oh yeah hang on. Oi Frenchie someone wants to talk with you ." Alfred called over the phone. The shuffling sound of clothes and paper emanated as the American passed the phone.

"Francis?" A soft voice spoke. "Jeanne!" A chuckle came from the phone, along with some shouts."Donne-moi ça!(Give me that!)Francis? Desole, Marie was being immature." Jeanne answered. "Is everything alright? It didn't sound that good when you were speaking with Alfred." Francis gave a sigh.

"Oh non, ce n'était rien(That was nothing), I've just been worried about your well being." He said as a soft stream of "Awww"s could be heard in the background on Jeanne's side. "C'est très doux(That's very sweet)Francis. But I'm alright. Marie and Annabelle are here and so are Cedric and Eric. I am doing fine." She assured him.

The Frenchman scratched his head. "I'm just glad that you are alright. Tu me manques(I miss you)" He said. "I do too. But Alfred said that there is going to be some kind of meeting this week that you will be going to." She told him. "There is?" Francis asked confused. "I just called it!" Alfred shouted from the background.

'_Of course he would_.' "Right.." Jeanne chuckled. "So that means we'll see each other next week, oui?"

"Oh oui. I will be sure to bring you a large bouquet of roses" The Frenchman promised. "Alright. I'll give Alfred his phone back, I think he got a message." Jeanne explain. " I will see you soon chére" And hung up with that.

"So how did it go?" Gilbert asked, from lying upside down on the couch. "She's doing alright." Francis said, sitting back down. "Well that is good, no?" Antonio smiled. "Oui, and we have a meeting next week in Washington D.C." Gilbert groaned and Gilbrid gave a chirp. "We had one a week ago!"

The three of them began discussing how it was immoral to have so many world meeting in a month till the door rang, signaling the arrival of the pizza Antonio and Gilbert had ordered. After paying and tipping the pizza boy the three friends sat down and popped a video into the dvd payer.

"Buen(well) It's getting late." Antonio said grabbing and wrapping up two pizza slices. "I need to get home to my Lovi" He said." I can crash here right Francis. West has a date tonight and I barely get enough sleep over there." Gilbert asked.

The Frenchman nodded and took another sip off wine."Why of course mon ami." Antonio stood up and placed his shoes back on. "Later you guys" He called and exited the house. After the Spaniard left, Gilbert and Francis pulled out a bottle of wine and several cans of beer.

"Mein Gott, two full pack and I'm still not wasted!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Ah it's getting late. We should get to bed" Francis said standing up to stretch. "Come on man! I ain't tired!" The Prussian retorted getting all up in the Frenchman's face. "Non I will pull the plug on this and have you call it a night."

Gilbert protested a bit before giving in and followed his friend up stairs.


	9. Chapter 8

A week since Francis spoke to Jeanne, the Frenchman was leaning back in his seat of of his private airplane, looking out the window and listening to his friends. Antonio was gushing at how adorable Lovino was. Ludwig was discussing wedding ideas with Feliciano, who would give him a peck every now and then. And Gilbert was snoring.

So, many hours later, the plane finally landed and everyone exited and met up in the main airport lobby. "Alright amigos," Antonio said looking around. "Where do we go now?" He asked. "We are all suppose to stay at a new hotel that just opened up."Ludwig said looking at his phone. "This way."

After getting their luggage, the group headed out and called for a cab...or two. Ludwig, Feliciano, and, despite his boyfriend complaining, Lovino rode in the first cab while the Bad Friends Trio rode in the second. Once direction were given to the drivers and seating armaments set, the cabs took off.

"Ah how can anyone enjoy a ride with you two snuggling all the way!" Lovino exclaimed as he got out of the cab. "Ve? We weren't snuggling Fratello? I was just resting on his shoulder." Feliciano pointed out. "Stessa cosa!"(Same thing!) Ludwig rubbed his temples and finished taking the luggage out of the trunk before paying the driver.

"Why the hell did we get charged more?" Gilbert exclaimed as he watch the cab he and his friends rode in speed off. "Perhaps it was because you were insulting him amigo." Antonio chuckled and picked up his suitcase. "Hey all of that was true!" Francis just shook his head and smiled as he followed the others into the hotel lobby.

The lobby was a buzz with people greeting each other, laughter, just what you would expect a big reunion would be like. Antonio ran off to find his former "Children", Gilbert tackled a blond in a red hoodie, and Feliciano ran off to find Kiku while Ludwig checked them in.

Francis chuckled and proceed to check in. "FRANCIS!" A flurry of light blue tackled the french man. "Mon dieu, Francis it's been so long. Comment ca va?"(How is it going) A young girl greeted "Michelle!" He shouted back hugging the island girl. "I'm doing great. But look at you how much you grew" Francis pointed out as he set her back on the ground.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are doing good. You haven't been to visit, something else caught your attention?" Michelle asked, hiding a smirk. "Something else catch my attention? What could have my attention more than you chere?" He asked her. "Perhaps our Jeannie?" A voice said from behind. "It was about time you arrived."


	10. Chapter 9

Francis jumped almost literally into the arms of the closet passer by, that happened to be Natalia, before turning around. "M-Marie!QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI?"(WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?) He exclaimed, attracting some attention from his colleagues. "Oh we just came to see what kind of people you associate with." She explained.

"We?" He asked, slightly confused. "Jeannie, Annabelle, and I. Alfred said that there was going to be a meeting so he brought us along." She continued and headed off to one of the couches. "Hey come on Marie, be nice to him." Michelle said hurrying to catch the short haired girl.

"Oh alright, I'll be nice." The two girls finally reached a small group of girls surrounding a particular space. "Wow it's so nice to meet all of you." A soft french sounding voice said. The girls around all chuckled and whispered to each other. "So you really think it's true?" "Has to be she looks just like her."

"Alright girls out of the way! Ladies man coming through." Marie shouted making all the girls turn and stare at the Frenchman. "Francis, dude it's about time you made it!" Alfred said, appearing next to the Frenchman. "Alfred you idiot!" Francis whispered harshly. "Why did you bring her here of all places?"

The American held up his hands in defense. "Hey don't yell at me, I thought you would be happy to see her." He explained. "Oui but not here! I don't want everyone to know-" "Francis? Are you alright?" Francis turned around and met with a pair of soft blue eyes.

"Ah!Jeanne..ah..ceux-ci sont pour vous!"(These are for you!)He said, with a quite flustered look, as he held out a moderate size bouquet of roses. "Oh merci Francis." Jeanne said taking them. Almost intently the surrounding girls, along with a few others that were passing by, began to whisper about the scene.

Now, normally if this was any other scene, Francis would give all the other nations a smirk and comment on how they wished they were as lucky as him to get a girl. But not this time. "Well it looks like you are already attracted attention." A British accented voice said from behind.

"Iggy you finally made it!" Alfred shouted giving Arthur a back breaking hug and nuzzling his face. "Get off of me you oaf! We're in public for god's sake!" Several camera flashed went off before the large group did banded. "I'll send you some pictures Marie and it was wonderful to meet you you. " A Hungarian said before heading off.

"Release me!" The Brit shouted finally getting free. "Ow Iggy you're so mean." Alfred pouted. The Englishman straightened himself up before truing to face the group. "I apologize for my behavior just now. It was very un-gentlemen like" Arthur said giving Marie, Annabelle, and Jeanne a bow.

Marie and Annabelle stifled a few chuckles before introducing themselves. " Why bonjour monsieur I'm Annabelle " The brown haired girl said. "And I'm Marie." Arthur shook their hands before truing his attention to Jeanne. "And what shall I address you as, M'lady?" Jeanne gave a short chuckle before holding out her hand.

"You my call me Joan." Taking her hand Arthur planted a quick peck on it, fully knowing it would piss Francis off, before letting go. "Then it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Arthur." "Iggy~can we go to our room now!" Alfred whined from near the elevator.

"Alright you git I'm coming. If you ladies will excuse me."Arthur gave another bow before walking past them, mostly almost bumping into Francis.

"Frog."

"Black Sheep of Europe."

The Englishman let out a chuckle and gathered his luggage as the elevator arrived. "Arthur..." Francis said truing . "Merci..."

Arthur nodded and gave a wave before the elevator doors closed. "So~This is awkward now." Marie said, putting her hand behind her head. The four just stayed quiet for a bit till Annabelle spoke up. "I have an idea. How about Marie and I go meet up with Cedric and Erick, and Francis and Jeanne can catch up. Then we can all meet up later?"

"Thank sound like a good idea." Jeanne agreed. "But are you sure it's alright?" Annabelle nodded. "Of course. Beside it will give us to explain stuff to the guys." Marie nodded in agreement. "Well alright then." The girls hugged before Annabelle and Marie headed off.

"So Francis, do you need any help taking your bags up to your room?" The Frenchman snapped out of his thoughts. "Quoi? Oh non non chere. I don't want to trouble you, I can carry my own thing, merci." Francis hasty said. "Nonsense, It's only right that I help you." She insisted, picking up one of his bags.

Giving a sigh, Francis allowed Jeanne to assist in taking his luggage up to his room. "Oh merveilleux..." Jeanne muttered as she entered the room. "Oui, It is quite nice." Francis said setting his half of the luggage down by the door. "You can set those down on the bed, ma chere."

Jeanne set the bags down then proceed to head to the small balcony. "Oh wow!" Chucking at her excitement, it warmed the Frenchman's heart to she his love so elated. "Est-ce vraiment que incroyable?" (Is it really that incredible?) Francis asked, joining her on the balcony.

"It n'ai jamais vu une si belle vue"(I've never seen a view so beautiful)She said looking out. Fidgeting with is tie, Francis shifted a bit closer. "Jeanne.." A faint blush made it's way onto the nation's cheeks as Jeanne turned to him. "Would you allow me to treat you out to a lovely lunch?" He asked, giving her one of his charming smiles.

"Francis. You know those charm tricks don't work on me." She said running a hand through her hair. "But oui. I would love to." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Francis lead her away from the balcony. "Allons(lets go), I know a wonderful place around here." So with that the two left for lunch.


	11. Chapter 10

"Rohadt életbe!(Damn!) I can't see them there's some guy blocking the way!" A brown haired girl cursed. " Erizaveta-chan, I found a better spot." An Asian man with short black hair said, motioning to his friend to come over. "Wow this perfect!" Elizaveta said looking though her binoculars.

Across the road, at an outside cafe, the French couple sat at one of the tables. A waiter approached them and held out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Francis gladly accepted and but Jeanne politely decline. The waiter nodded and placed down a glass of lemonade before taking there menus and heading back inside.

"You don't drink wine,Jeanne?" Francis asked as he poured a glass for himself. "Oui i do, but it's only a small amount." She said indicating with her fingers. "Besides I'm sure while I'm here I'm too young for it." Jeanne explained, taking a sip of her drink. "Je vais(I see). How old are you exactly?"

"I'm twenty."She said taking another sip. "And you're not really twenty-one, are you Francis." From across the street, Kiku and Elizaveta could see the Frenchman almost choke on his drink. "Quoi? Bien sûr, je suis.(Of course I am)" He said wiping his mouth. "Don't lie to me...How can trust you if you aren't honest."

Sky blue eyes stared into deep ocean blue eyes. "I suis desole(I'm sorry). Alright, I'm actually twenty six." He sighed. Jeanne stayed quieted before chuckling. "Now was that so hard to say." She smiled. "Huh? But I'm more that four years older than you, Jeanne." The waiter returned and set down their lunch.

"I know, merci monsieur, but why would you not tell me? Sure Marie and Annabelle might find something wrong, like with your reputation, but it's my life and I'll control it." She stated. From their hiding place, Kiku and Elizvata observed the couple interact. "Wow Francis-san is rearry frustered."

The Hungarian girl giggled and continued to make notes. "It is strange. But incredibly cute at the same time,even if it is Francis" She gushed. "True." A small ding emanated from Kiku's pocket and the boy had to put down his binoculars to answer. "Oh It's Alfred-san. He says the meeting starts in two hours." The Japanese informed.

"I see.I'm going to guess that vibration in my pocket was the same text message." Elizaveta said, looking back at the couple."Same for Francis, he just checked his phone." She sighed and started packing up her stuff. "We'll we did great work today, don't your think?" "Hai I agree. These pictures wirr come out beautifury."

"So now that you both are finished can we go? I got leaved in my shirt and my hair is a mess." Elizaveta chuckled and helped her husband up. " Oh Roddy, if you didn't want to come you didn't have to." Kiku knelt down and gently shook the Greek sleeping on the grass. "Heracres, time to-ah!"

A hand had snaked it's way around Kiku's slender waist and pulled him down on the, fake, sleeping man."H-Heracres! This is very inappropriate behavior!" The Greek just smirked and stole a quick kiss. **_FLASH!_** "Heracres!" Elizaveta chuckled at the couple and tucked away her camera. "Come on you two. Lets get back."

Returning to the pair having lunch, it seemed Francis had come clean about most things. "I see...well I do appreciate you telling me all this." Jeanne said. "And I'm happy to know more about the man I'm seeing." She smiled. "We'll I'm over joyed as well ma chere. And I swear I will never leave you."

"Francis it's fine, I know how guys like you are. Don't worry." The two finish their meal and Francis set down some money. "I should get back soon and prepare for the meeting." He explained. "Is there any where I should drop you off? It wouldn't be right to just leave you for work." He added turning to Jeanne.

"Well Annabelle texted saying they were going to stop for a lunch at a small cafe near our hotel. I can make it there myself. " Francis too her hand. "Are you sure? I don't mind escorting you. " She placed her other hand over his. "Oui I'm sure. Good luck at the meeting." The Frenchman leaned down and place a kiss on her hand.

"Stay safe. Adieu." "Adieu, je te verrai après."(I'll see you later.) Jeanne turned and headed off down the street and Francis down the other way. Both turning back to look back at each other.


	12. Chapter 11

"So were there any Hot chicks there?" Marie and Annabelle turned to face one of their friends, a boy with light brown slick back hair. "Cedric, we just got here and that's the first thing you ask?" Annabelle asked. Another boy,sitting on Maire's side, snickered."Well he does think with his head."

Both girls shook their heads and looked back to their lunch. They had just left Jeanne at the hotel with Francis so they could catch up, plus give them time to talk to Eric and Cedric about her new boyfriend. "So anyway, changing the topic of girls, who is it that Jeanne is seeing?" Eric asked, brushing his blond hair out of his face.

A silence fell over the group. "She's dating this guy named Francis. He's seams to be a good match but he is defentely a ladiesman." Marie explained. "Are you serious? Then what makes him so special, I'm one too!She should be going out with me!" Cedric exclaimed, which earned him a smack from Annabelle.

"So this Francis guy, what does he look like?" Eric asked,slerping his soda. "Well, I guess the best way to say is your stereotypical Frenchmen." Marie said. "He's got wavy blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes, a little bit of stubble on his chin, but a charm that is undescribale" Annabelle described.

"Oooo, If I didn't know any better I'd think he was your boyfriend." The brown haired boy teased. "Oh Shut your mouth." Several chuckles went around till the subject of Jeanne's boyfriend. "So anyway what were the diplomates like, were there any single ones?" Cedric asked. "Again with that? How should we know"

Annabelle took her glasses off to polish them before answering more. "There were several girls but we never asked then if they were seeing anyone." "Course not. You were both probly man huntting."Eric stated. "Hey there were some pretty hot guys there! Like the Spanish guy who was talking to this Italian guy." Marie gushed.

The boys rolled their eyes as their Female friends talked about the men they saw. "Hey can you at least tell us what any of the girls looked like? " Cedric asked. They looked at him. "What?!" Annabelle sighed,"Fine then if it will get you to be quiet. About how many did we talk with?" She asked Marie.

"About nine but there were more I know." Marie recalled,sipping her drink. "So what did they look like?" Eric asked this time. "Well, they all didn't look like they going to a meeting that's for sure. Elizabeta, I think was her name, is Hungary's representative. She about my hight, long brown hair, and quite friendly." She described.

"Then there was Alice, I think, Belgium's representeative. She's the same hight as Elizabeta but with sort blonde hair, she kind of reminds me of a cat." Annabelle stated. "Then there were Natalia and Katsyusha." The two girls went on back and forth describing the girl they met, only leaving out un important details.

After about several minutes they were interupted by the sound of Annabelle's phone ringing . "Oh that's Jeanne calling."She said reconizing the ring tone. "Bonjour, Comment ça va avec Francis, Cher?"(How are thing with Francis, Dear?) Annabelle smiled. "Je vais, we'll we are that cafe near your hotel...Yeah the one we pasted by. D'acorrod,adieu"

She hung up and took a sip of her drink. "Jeanne said Francis had to reaturn to get ready for the meeting so she's on her way." The others nodded. "You know. I wanna meet this Francis guy." Eric declared as he looked through his phone. "Same here, need to make sure our little Lilly is going to be safe."

Changeing the subject, the group began to talk about plans that they could make to see a movie, that's when Jeanne arrive. "Bonjour mes amis." She said sitting down next to Eric. "Well if it isn't our little girl back from her date. How was it?" Cedric asked, giving a grin. "I believe that is none of your business." Jeanne retorted.

"So when is the next time you are gonna be seeing this guy? We wanna meet him." Eric said. The short haired girl iratably sighed. "Mon dieu, no you two aswell. Can't you trust me enough with someone?" She asked. "We're just looking out for you Lilly, don't get so touchy." Eric asured and checked his phone.

"Je sais je sais." She said pinching the brige of her nose. "But if you really want to meet him, I'll se want I can do." "Looks like you won't have to." Eric cut in, looking through his phone. "Al txted, he said he's planning a gathering at this kareoke bar later around seven. Most of the diplomats are going to be there."

Marie and Annabelle's eyes widen and they began to whisper. "Oh this will be awesome I could hang out with thoes Italian brothers, or that Swiss guy, he was cute." Marie gushed. "Oh great." Cedric groaned. "You know what. I think we should all shoping. You know look our best for tonight."

Cedric scoffted. "Please, I already am better looking than anyone here." Annabelle smacked him and took a sip to finish her drink. "D'acorrd. Oh there was this store I saw when we went out eairler it will be perfect!" Jeanne watched her friends with unintres till she heard her name.

"Oui I agree." Maire said looking over at her. "Quoi?" Insted of answering her, Marie and Annabelle stood up, grabbed Jeanne out of her seat, and hurried out of the door. "What the-Get back here you two!Half of this lunch was yours!" Cedric called out. From out side the boys could see them walking off, Jeanne trying to get away.


	13. Chapter 12

"TAKE THAT YOU CHEESEY MONKEY!" Arthur shouted punching Francis square in the eye. "You bastard! How dare you ruin my beautiful face!" The Frenchman retorted aiming a good hit to the brit's face. "HEY YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY IGGY!" Alfred interjected also getting involed on the fight.

Actually all over the room there apeared to be some sort of a scuffle. Heracles was fighting off Sadiq, Yong Soo was complaing about his aniki's brest again, Ivan was trying to hold off his sister, even Ludwig was occupied with trying to get a frighted Italian off the ceiling fan.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ludwig finaly shouted slaming his fist down on the table, a painful crack silencing the room. "I AM OFFICALLY CALLING THIS MEETING OVER SO EVERYONE CAN STOP WITH THIS NONSENCE!" Everyone stared at each other before gathering themselves and exit the room.

"OH WAIT EVERYONE HOLD UP THE HERO HAS AN ANOUCEMENT!" Alfred shouted getting most of the countries to stop but several took it as an opportunity to escape. "I have some new friends, some of you may have met them, and I wanna introduce then to yall. So I'm hosting a Kareoke event at the place down the street at seven!So be there."

Some of the countries rolled their eyes and left, others chatted a bit and thought about going or that they had better things to do. Turning back to Francis and Arthur, the two were now pretty black and blue. The Frechman had a black eye,busted lip and his cloths slightly riped. Arthur was no different only he had a broken nose.

Francis got up and packed his items up before leaving the room and steping out of the was thankful that the hotel was close by, there was certaintly no way he wanted to be seen like this. Ten minutes later, the blond had arried back in his room and was busy cleaning his face.

"That stupid Arthur, how dare he doing this to my loovely features."He cursed babbing at his lip. '_AHH!And Jeanne is going to be at that kareoke bar! what is she going to think of me! _' Francis sulked out of the bathroom and colaps on to his bed. '_I think I deserve a good nap._'

It was some time later that the Frenchman began to stir. "Well his eye looks better" "Yeah but not much." Blue eyes opened to see a pair of red and a pair green eyes looking down at him. "Good morning sleeping beauty, we thought you were going to sleep for ever" A happy Spaniard smiled.

Sitting up, Francis groggly bushed his hair. "Uh what time is it?" He asked looking around."It's six forty-five,come on put this on!" Gilbert said shoving a pair of black pants, white tanktop, and a light purple dress shirt. "Quoi?! I can't wear this." Francis said looking at the close and this friends outfits.

"Well then hurry up, Mattie is waiting for me." Gilbert said. While the Frenchman searched through his closet, Gilbert and Antonio sat on the sofa to chat."Alright mes amis I'm set."Francis said walking back. "Awesome! come on let's get going!" The Albino lead the way, the other two shaking their head.(For their outfits, use your imagination )


	14. Chapter 13

At the Kareoke bar every thing was just getting started, most of the well known countries already there. When they arrieved they noticed the Nordics, Mathias actually, had decied to get first dips singing. Over by the bar, Ivan was getting vodka as Yao shook his head. Some of the Asian along with the Baltics were looking up songs.

Gilbert stroed in like a boss and servaid the room. "NO FEAR PEOPLE FOR AWESOMENESS HAS ARRIVED!" He shouted at disapeared to find his little Canadian. "Ah this is more like it, reminds me of when we would go out on friday nights, no?" Antonio asked ginning as he looked around the room.

Francis gave a smirk. "Oui, only Gil would be wasted by the time we hit the club." The two shared a chuckle before being interupted. "There you are you Bastard!" Lovino walked up to them, angry as usual but being followed by a girl. "Ah Lovi ~ I was looking for you!" The Spaniard said but then noticed the girl behind his boyfriend.

"Oh quen es esta chica?"(Who is this girl/chick) Antonio asked looking around Lovino. "Well Hola, my name is Marie" She said, batting her eyes, as she reached a hand out for him to shake. "Well then it's nice to know you, I'm Antonio." The Spanird said taking her hand and giving a curt shake.

"Marie?!" Francis said looking around Antonio's shoulder. "Oh Bonjour Francis. How do you like my clothes." She asked. Marie was wearing a plan white T, Black vest, black mid thigh skirt, black boots and a few bits of jewlary. "They make you look beautifull cher, were is Jeanne?" He asked, his usual flirtiness not present.

"She should be this Alfred, he was introducing her to this cute Asian boy what happed to you eye?" Marie suddenly said trying to see his face. "Nothing but merci."He thanked berfore leaning to whisper in Antonio's ear. "Tell Gilbert we'll meet up at the bar later. I 'll introduce you to Jeanne."

Antonio gave a nod. " Alright mi amigo." Francis was about to leave but turned back. "Oh you should let go of Marie's hand before you boyfirend exploed." He added looking over to a pretty pissed off Italian. The Frenchman weaved his way through the room, looking around for any sight of his angel.

He finaly spotted her sitting on the atached wall couch, talking with Feliciano. Taking moment to fix himself, Francis started making his way over but was stopped by two unknown people. "Eh, your Francis aren't you." A boy with dark, difficult to tell what shade with the dim light, slick back hair asked his tone a bit rude.

"Ah, Oui I am. And you two are?" Francis asked eying them both. "Excuse his rudness. Bonjour, Je m'appelle Eric et il est Cedric, we're Jeanne's friends." The boy with light hair said holding a hand out. "Nice to meet you." He said, giving Eric a smile. "I don't like you. Stay away from Jeanne." Cedric stated and walked off.

'_Well that was certainly unexpected._' Francis thought. Eric shook his head and sighed. "Sorry about him." Eric apologized looking to where his friend was now trying to flirt with one of the female countries." He's had a crush on Jeanne for some time, but she's always said no. So when Marie and Annabelle describled you he was a upset."

Francis looked to the side a bit. "I would say his was. I could only imagne what they said about me." Eric chuckled and clapped a hand on the the country's shoulder. " Don't let them get to you. Our little Lilly likes you and you seem pretty cool, so I think I'll let you go hang out with her now."

Giving another smile,Francis gave Eric another hand shake. "It was nice to meet you, Eric. And I think you better go rescue Cedric befor Natalia castrates him." Some of the people sounding the knife enthuist woman had moved away. "Thanks for the info." With that the boy hurried off to his friend's side as Francis walked up to Jeanne.

"Oh that is wonderful, I'm so happy for you ." Jeanne smiled. "Grazie! And just call me Feli." The Italian smiled and looked around. "Oh Hey big brother Francis you came to join us!" Jeanne looked up as said Frechman sat down. "Bonjour Feli, Ludwig, Jeanne I've been trying to find you everywere."

"Well I'm glad you found me." She said and shifted a little. "You look amazing but not very comfortable." Francis stated talking in her apearance. Jeanne was dressed in a loose light colored shirt with slits on the shoulders, a belt on her waist, a tight black skirt, and open-toed shoes.

"Merci... and oui. After you left I got kidnapped to a clothes store." Francis smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "Francis, what happend to your eye? And lip?" Jeanne said sudenlly concern as she moved some of Francis' hair out off the way. "Does this have anything to do with Mr. Beilschmidt's hand?"

Francis looked confued till Ludwig held up his right hand, a makeshift cast curtice of his boyfriend. "Oh! Non non, The meeting just got out of hand and Arthur and I got into a little tustle." He confesed. "I see. That explains a little. You need to be more carefull." Jeanne said pulling her hand back.

He nodded and leaned back, his heart beating from her touch. "Ve~ Doitsu let's go sing!"Feliciano sugested staning up and pulling the German with him. "Alright, but one song." Ludwig responded getting up. "Yay. I'll see you later perhaps senorina Jeanne, it was nice meeting you." Feliciano waved as he and Ludwig walked off.


	15. Chapter 14

"He's a nice man. Is he really getting married to Mr. Beilschmidt?" Jeanne asked, looking over to Francis. "Oui, and it was about time. Those two have an amazing past, just perfect for each other."He smiled. "You're not Homophobic are you?" Jeanne gave a small chuckle.

"No I'm not,Francis. I just found it hard to believe seeing how they seem too different is all." She said looking they way the left. "But of course love comes in all different forms, Ma Chere." Francis leaning back in his seat " Hmm that is true." She agreed, unintentional leaning on him. The moment was perfect but quickly shattered

"Hey Lilly come on sing a song with Eric and me." Cedric said placing an arm around her. "Cedric I don't like to sing in public." She said, removing his arm. "Come on just one song. It's that one you said you liked cause of the music."He begged this time getting right in her face.

Francis his hand in he's pocket in an attempt to calm down. He wasn't happy with someone else getting close to his Jeanne, he never was. "Fine then can you leave me alone?" Cedric promised he would and lead Jeanne away, turning his head back to give Francis a glare.

Rolling his eyes, The Frenchman got up to follow but was side tracked by his best pals calling him over for a drinks. "Oh did you get dumped already?" Gilbert snickers as he chugged down his beer. "Very funny mon ami."Francis rolled his eyes and ordered a bottle of wine. "Gilbert take it easy, you've already had six beers"

The Prussian just pulled his lover close to him."Oh relax Birdie, you know the awesome me is awesomer with beer!" Antonio laughed and took a drink from his glass of wine. "No te precupes(don't worry)Francis. Everything is gonna be fine." From beside him Lovino snicked.

"I'm just surprised the Wine Bastard actually hasn't slept with her yet." Antonio leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Oh be happy for him Lovi, He found amore." Francis shook is head and took a drink of wine. The bad friends enjoyed a few more bottled of alcohol and laughs before Gilbert suggested they go sing.

Grabbing a folder of songs, they started to look through the pages. "I tricked you to fall in love, you little boy." Francis looked over to the stage. Jeanne was holding a microphone as she sung the lyrics on the screen. Here voice was just how he imagined,angelic. "She really is pretty. I'm glad you found her again papa."

Matthieu said smiling up from his former caretaker. "Merci Mattieu. I just wish I could make her remember." The Frenchman sighed. "Don't worry Francis, I'm sure in time she'll remember. " Smiling Francis watched his angel finish her part as her partners took up the next parts. "Yo another beer!" Gilbert called.

"Now burn in hell." Cedric sang, this lyric catching Francis attention. "Now is the time now is the hour to take back my heart to take back my power, this is the moment to break your spell. I see right though you." Both boys sang as the three swayed to the music. Francis watched as Cedric pulled Jeanne close and leaned close to her ear.

"Burn in hell witch." He spun her around as Eric joined him to finish the song. A hand was placed on the blond's shoulder. "Hey you still with us? Come on we're up." Gilbert gulped down the last of his beer before giving Matthieu a kiss and hurting off to claim the stage. "Alright Peoples the Bad Friends Trio are gonna fill this room with awesomeness!"

Gilbert shouted, as his friends joined him. Francis gave his best smile as he pasted Jeanne, the wine starting to take effect. " Hit it!" The music stared as the bad friends tapped their feet together. "Yeah, Yeah." They sang. Down on the couch Jeanne and her fiends watch with amusement, Matthieu just shook his head knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah Girl look at that body!" Gilbert posed. "Girl look at that body!" Francis posed. "Girl look at that body. "Antonio posed. "I work out!" The boys on stage were putting on quite an act that it was making Jeanne hard to believe Francis could act so proper but be able to ask this way, somehow if felt a bit familiar.

Everyone watched in amusement as the Trio finished their song. "Alright all of you, this next song is the is the reason we are also known as the Bad Touch Trio."Gilbert paused to take a drink of beer. "And a song that is likely to get my laid "He proclaimed, flashing his boyfriend a smile.

There were some laughs as Matthieu sunk into the couch. The music started and Francis walked to the front. 'What will she think of me now' He thought but was reassured as Jeanne gave him a wave. "Well now, we call this the act of mating. But there are several other differences between human beings and animals that you should know about."

"Oh no way, really this song?" Marie asked through laughs. "I am so getting this on video." Jeanne looked over confused. "Why is there something wrong with this song?" The burnett just shook her head and recorded with her phone. "Just watch Jeannie." Cedric leaned over. "Yeah watch." He smirked. 'Then we'll see if you still like him.'

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals. So let do it like they do on the discovery channel.'yeah' You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals. So let do it like they do on the discovery channel.'Getting horny now' " The song ended a few minutes later and the three walked off.

"Ha that was awesome, but man watch where you put your hands." Gilbert said as he fixed his pants. "Oh hon hon you never complain about my hands before." Francis said, cupping the Prussian's chin. FLASH! "Yesh GOT IT!" Elizaveta shouted and running off back to Roderich.

Antonio laughed and steered his friends back to the bar. "You were great Gil, but did you really have to say that?" Matthieu pouted a bit. "Aw I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to yah later." The group enjoyed several more drinks before they were joined by another guest. "Francis? Are you are you alright?"

The Frenchman almost spit out his drink and spun around. "Jeanne! Ah Oui Je suis bien" He chuckled as his friends snickered. "Yeah he's just fine~" Gilbert said. "Oh don't embarrassed him Gilbert. Why don't you join us Senorita?" Antonio said motioning to an empty seat between him and Francis.

"Merci." She sat down and instantly took notice of all the beer bottles. "You all really do drink a lot." She raised an eyebrow and looked at Francis. "Well actually this is mostly Gilbert." The albino 'Keseseses'ed and hand wave. "Sup girly." Jeanne gave an awkward smile back.

"Don't mind him, he's just really drunk. Hi I'm Matthieu." The Canadian said poking his head from around his boyfriend. "Bonjour, It's nice to meet you." Jeanne greeted. "And I'm Antonio." The Spaniard said holding his hand out.

"A pleasure Mr. Antonio." She shook his hand. "Same, and this is my boyfriend. Lovi say hi." The Italian looked over. "Ciao." Jeanne studied him for a few minutes. "Bonjour. I meet your brother earlier. He told me about his engagement, you must be happy for him." Lovino gripped his glass. "Yeah..I am."

Jeanne shifted in her seat a little. 'Did I say something wrong.' Francis leaned down to her ear. "Don't worry, cher. Lovino has never really liked his little brother's boyfriend, for some reason, but he really is happy." He asured her. "Would you like something to drink Jeanne?"

She shook her head. "Non merci, but it was nice to offer. You know you put on quite an act up there Francis, I was wondering if I was seeing the right you." She said. "Desole, I tend to act differently around my friend, the three of us are known for causing trouble." "Like every friday night." Gilbert muttered.

Matthieu pinched him and finished this drink. "Gilbert It's late we should get back to the hotel." He said getting up. "Aww come on Birdie, the party just started!" Matthieu pulled his boyfriend up. "Do you really want to stick around, Alfred is about to sing." This got Gilbert up.

"Alright I'm out" He staggered up and stared walking away with Mathieu's help. "Later the Awesomeness has left the building!" Gilbert laughed as he exited. Looking around the room it seemed that many people had left as well, the few that were left were either sleeping or plastered.

"I CAN BE YOUR HERO BABY!" Alfred sung into the microphone, beer in one hand and other arm around a drunk Arthur. "It seems everyone had burned out, non?" Francis said taking another sip of wine. "Francis you should stop drinking so much, You've had three bottles." Jeanne scolded as she grabbed the bottle out of the Frenchman's hand.

"Oh but ma chere it is a night for celebration, do you not think so." Francis asked, pulling Jeanne close and tilting her chin up. "Francis! This is highly inappropriate!" She declared pulling away. A finger tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Antonio giving her a smile.

"Don't be angry with him too much. Francis is always a big flirt but he really a good guy, he really does care for you." The Spaniard said, an arm wrapped around a sleeping Italian. " That is good to know. I should probably get him back to his hotel, well it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Antonio."

The two shook hands and Jeanne helped Francis up. "Non non I can walk, I am alright." The Frenchman tried to assure, his slur not helping. " You can barely talk right. Come on I'll walk you back. "The two made their way out of the karaoke bar, the cool night air blowing through them.

On the way to the hotel, by-passers would whisper about the couple. By the time they arrived to the hotel lobby Francis was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Come on Francis, stay awake we're almost there. "Jeanne said, stifling a yawn. The two entered the elevator and headed up to the the fifth floor.

Finally after a few more minutes, the two were in Francis's hotel room. "Here let me you to the bed." The French girl led the drunken nation over to the bed and tried to make him sit down. "Francis you have to lay down." She insisted but was pulled into a hug. "Merci...Jeanne.." Francis whispered.

"Of course. But now-FRANCIS!" Jeanne cried as the the Frenchman pulled her down as he collapsed on the bed. "Francis let me go! This is indecent!" She struggled but stop seeing he was fast asleep, his chest slowly rising. 'He does look peace full..alright I suppose I could it would be alright to stay the night here.'

She tried again to slip out from his hold but Francis' arm was locked around her waist. Sighing, Jeanne sifted to a more comfortable position before settling her head down to rest on Francis' chest. 'Hmm..he warm at least.' Soon enough sleep took hold and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning, Francis twitched as the warmth of the sun touched his face. Dispite his sleepy state, he could scence that he wasn't alone. He could tell that his arm was wrapped around something and that there was a weight on his chest, like someone resting their head.

"Aww don't they look cute together!" A feminen voice from above whispered excitedly. "They're still fully clothed so we know they didn't do it, you owe me ten bucks Vargas." Another voice, this one sounding male, said. "Fuck you, why the hell am I even here?!" A small chuckle came from another direction. "Oh Lovi, you came cause you didn't want to be lonely."

All the voices eventually became too much and the Frenchman slowly bagan to open his eyes. "Shhh he's waking up!" The group silenced as Francis opened his eyes and focued on everyone. "What the hell?..What is going-ah!" A pain shot through his head as he began to sit up, causeing him to just settle for leaning back.

"Easy there Francy Pants, hangover's are a bitch." Gilbert snickierd. "Heh, and who are you to give advice about over excessive drinking mon Prussie." Francis retored. "Here you go Pa-uh Francis." A soft Canadian voice said. Matthieu smiled and aproched his former caretaker with some Advil and a glass of water.

"Merci mon cher." The frenchman said talking the pills and water with his right hand. Once his head was cleared, Francis look a look around at the people around his bed. His two best friends were there, along with their boyfriends, along with Marie and Eric. "Quoi? Am I really that gorgeous in bed?"

The group shared a smile, Marie and Gilbert sharing a snicker, and continued to stare. Filled with confusion, Francis looked down and almost fell out of bed with suprise. Resting on his chest, still fast asleep, was Jeanne. "What the?! How! When?!" He rambled,flustered with the sittiuation.

"Is this a joke?!" Francis exclimed. "Shh you don't want to wake Jeannie." Eric said, a look of semi faux horror. "She's scary!" Francis had no problem believeing that. He remembered once,back when he first met her, that she got injured. Not fatally, but bad enought that Francis had isnsisted that she get some rest.

"_Francis I'm just fine! I can still fight, now let me go!_" She had said to him trying to push by him. "_S'vous plait, Jeanne. Just for today, s'vous plait?_" The Frenchman had begged. After some time Jeanne had finally agreed and returned to her tent. Unfortunatly the trops were being quite roudy, which inturned ended up waking their sleeping leader.

Francis shuddered at the memory but shook it off and looked at everyone. "But still, how did she even?! I don't." Marie's smile grew wider as she made eye contact with Eric, who was also smiling. "You really don't remember anything that happened last night do you?" She asked, to which Francis just rasied and eyebrow.

"Well we'll let you figure that out, come on eveyone let's go get some food." Maire said leading the group away. "Hey who made you the leader here, I'm the Awsome one!" Gilbert protested, dragging Matthieu along. "Wait wait! You can just leave me alone with her!" Franics called out, as soft as posible. "What do I tell her?"

Antonio turned back around and smiled. "That's your problem amigo. She's your Novia.(Girlfriend)" With that the group left. Still flustered, Fracnis sighted and looked down at the sleeping girl. '_What do I even say? OH NON, she's staring to wake up!_' Jeanne slowly began to shift and Francis heartbeat increesed.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and slightly sat up. "Uh...Bon Matin Francis." The Frenchman just stayed froze. '_She's not angry? Oh dieu, what did I do last night?!_' " Francis? Are you alright? Your head isn't hurting, is it?" Jeanne asked sitting up completly. She placed a hand on the Frenchman's forehead, snaping him out of the trance.

"Oh! Bon Matin, et non je suis bien."(Good morning, and no I'm fine.) He hastelly said removing his arm from around her, as well as scooting away. "Tu es sur?(You sure) You had quite a lot of wine." Jeanne said rasing an eyebrow at his reaction. "Oui I'm positive. " Francis nervously smiled. " Umm, Jeanne. What... I mean...I didn't do anything to you?"

"Anything? Comme quoi?(Like what?)" She asked geting up from the bed and stretching, her wrinkled clothes not helping to ease Francis' worries. " Like.. try to make any advances?" He asked looking away."The only thing you did to me last night was drag me down into the bed." She stated, Francis' frace glowing red.

"But you just fell asleep the second you hit the mattress. And seeing how you wouldn't let me go, I had no choice but to stay the night..." She explained, geting up from the bed. "Please I will have to ask you not to do that ever again, it was quite embarassing." Francis gave a nervous smile and apilogized.

A small akward moment settled in till one broke the silence. "Uh..Tes amis, Eric et Marie, came here his moring with some of mes amis. They should all be down in the lobby having breakfast." Francis said. "OH MON DIEU! What day is it?!" Jeanne exclained and looked around for a calender.

She found one and breathed a sigh of relife. " Is something the matter, Cher?" Francis asked, looking over to her. "Oh non, I thought today was tomorrow is all. See, Marie, Annabelle, and I are returning to Paris tomorrow." She told him. "Desole for not telling you earlier."

Francis smiled and shook his head. "Non it's alright no need to worry. But that just means that your last day here should be extra special." He smiled. " Do you have any plans for today?" Jeanne thought for a second. "I peronaly don't. But it would be best to ask Marie or Annabelle."

"Well then, shall we go down and greet them?" The Frenchman asked, walking over to her and offering his hand. "Alright." She took his hand and they head off to the lobby.

"So that's what I was thinking we could all do today, what do you think about it Al?" Marie finished her explaination. "I think it's a great idea dude! I 'll get Iggy to come, the two Commies, plus several others haha-OW!" Alfed rubbed his head and look at a small shoe that fell in his lap. "You deserved that, aru!"

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Chinese man and threw the shoe back. " Anyway how about we have this thing around one? We could have a cook out, watermelon crushing, and fireworks!" Eric choked on his coffe. "Fireworks? Really what is this the Forth of July?" He joked.

"Nah man, my birthday isn't till next Wendsday. Oh which reminds me, you and Cedric are invided to."Alfred said like it was comon knoledge. "Moving on, is there anything else we need to plan?" Marie thought for a moment. " Non, I think we got it all. My group just need to do some shopping."

The group continued to talk about stuff, mostly about last night, till a pair of people walked up to them. "Look who got up to join us, tell us Jeannie, how was your first night together?" Maire inquired. "Was it as shocking as the the night of 2010?" She and Eric snickered causing Jeanne to stiffen and turn bright red.

"T-Tu avais promis de ne jamais parler de ça!"(You promised never to speak of that/it!) She exclaimed. "What happened on the night of 2010?" Alfed asked. "Nothing!" Francis raised an eyebrow at the girl still holding his hand. "We'll tell you later, come on Lilly. We need to get back befor Anna and Cedric wake up."

Eric got up, followed by Marie. "We'll see you guys later. Come on Jeannie we got some shopping to do." Marie hooked her arm around Jeanne's and proceded to kidnap her away from. " I'll bring her back to you later Francis, adieu!" With that the trio left. "Uh..ok." The Frenchman muttered and sat down.

"Well that was interesting dude." Alfred commented, sipping his coffee. " What do you mean?" Francis asked. "Nothing man, anyway I hope you an Joannie don't have any plans on spending the day alone together." The American smiled. "Joannie?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah her, anyway, gather your trio Francy Pants and get your towels. WE

RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"


	17. Chapter 16

Ok, Yesh I know I'm one lazy fucking bitch for talking sososososososo long and I'm sorry. Truth is, with nothing to do all day the writing juices don't flow as well as they did like when I was in school, but now that I have a job perhaps that will had enough verity in my life to get them flowing again. If that does happen I'll be updating sooner, plus a little yelling at me wouldn't hurt. But anyway enjoy this chapter and Happy X-mas my lovey people!

* * *

><p>The ride to the beach was hectic. All the countries that chose to go met up in the lobby and figured out seat arrangements. Emil wanted to ride with Xiang but Lukas insisted that the Nordics, and Peter, should stay together. Natalia wanted to ride with her brother and Yong was trying to drag Yao over to the Asian mobile.<p>

In the end, it was agreed that the Allies all ride together. Gilbert, Mathieu, Lovino and Antonio rode with Ludwig and Feliciano. The Nordics all rode together, Lukas agreeing to let Xiang ride with them. All the Asian siblings rode together, Kiku invited Heracles to join him so he wouldn't have to deal with them alone.

Vash and Lili rode with Roderich and Elizabeth, who were also joined by Natalia and Katyusha. Finally in the last car Feliks sat in the passenger seat as Toris decided to drive and Eduard and Raivis settled in the back. "Yo guys!" Alfred called before he got into his truck. "Let's race to see who will get to the beach first! Winner gets $50"

"YOU'RE ON! WEST, LET FELI DRIVE!" Gilbert shouted. "Ve~ Can I Doitsu?" The Italian asked excitedly. "No Feli." The sound of a loud motor roared and Lars came into view on a motorcycle, his sister and Michelle riding with him. "We'll see you there." He kicked off and sped off down the road. "Later losers!" Both girls shouted back.

"No far that was cheating!" Alfred exclaimed and jumped in his truck, ready to chase after him but two other cars drove past before he was even buckled up. Eventually everyone was racing to the beach, well everyone who cared anyway. Roderich's car was the only one not speeding.

"Do you think we have enough food?" Eric asked, looking over the coolers in the car. "I'm sure we do, just be glad we didn't have to bring a grill." Marie commented as she got out, helping unload the trunk. "I still think this is a little reveling." Jeanne asked, wrapping a towel around her waist.

Annabelle chuckled and pulled out a large basket. "Cher you'll be fine. It's only a one piece; it even comes with a skirt." She added. "But I still think Francis would've liked to see you in a bikini more." Marie teased as she walked by with a small cooler, Eric giving a wolf whistle. "Je vous déteste" (I hate you.)

A snort came from the other side of the car as Cedric appeared taking put the large umbrella. "I still don't like that guy. He's just gives off the 'I'm-going-to-rape-anything-I-see' aura." He stated. "He does not! And honestly Cedric if you just got to know him you'd know he's actually a good person." Jeanne grabbed a container and followed Annabelle away.

"Give it a rest man. We all know you're sore because Lilly chose someone that isn't you. But give the guy a chance, for her." Cedric sighed and grabbed one of the handles on the large cooler. "Fine. I will, for her." Eric gave a smile and they both heaved the cooler out. "Let's hurry, Al said they were-"

A loud motor roar cut in as Lars swerved into the empty space next to Cedric and Eric. "Yeah we beat them! I love you Big Brother!" Alice shouted hugging her brother. "Of course you do." Lars responded, helping Michelle out of the basket before lighting his pipe. "Lars can't you go a day without a smoke?"

Eric and Cedric watched the scene and were about to walk over but a car materialized out of nowhere, nearly running them over, followed by several more. "OH DIO MIO! GET ME OUT!" An angry shout came from one of the car. "Uhh... Je crois que je vais vomir..."(I think I'm going to throw up.) A blond loudly whispered, running out of the car and to the nearest can.

Over another car spewed out a terrified group of Asian and a somewhat calm Greek. "OMG! Kiku how can your boyfriend sleep thought that!" Said island nation was too busy clutching his chest to answer his sister.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad."

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US!"

"What happened here?" The boys looked over to see their female friends returning to get more coolers. "It would seem to be the end result of psycho driving." Eric responded, observing the occupants of each vehicle . "HAHAHAHAHA! DUDE THAT WAS THE BEST RACE EVA!" The overly obnoxious American laughed.

"You bloody git! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack you Wanker!" Arthur shouted, wobbly getting out of the truck.

"MATHIEU! MON BEBE, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!" A worried Frenchman rushed over to his former colony.

"It has to be here somewhere, da?" The large Russian said looking around on the floor. SPLAT! "Found it, aru."

The group of five just watched the Allies, slightly shuddering at what the Oriental held in his hand. "Is that a heart?" Annabelle whispered, the others giving a shrug. "Hmm? Oh hey was sup dudes!" Alfred said, finally taking notice of the group. "I got us the grill, you got the food right?"

Eric nodded. "All set up and ready. But we couldn't get you guys any alcohol." He said. "No problem dude, we got that covered." Alfred assured, pulling down the back of the truck. "Come on let's get this cooler to the table." Cedric said, fixing his grip before he and Eric headed off.

Jeanne looked around and spotted Francis over by another car as he argued with one of his friends. "Excusez-moi mes amies." She excused herself and headed over to her boyfriend. "Go get him girly!" Jeanne just rolled her eyes and continued on her way, Mathieu being the first to see her.

"Bonjour Miss Jeanne." The still slightly pale Canadian greeted. "Bonjour Mathieu. Is everything ok?" She asked looking over to where Francis was lecturing Gilbert in what sounded like a combo of languages. "Oh Gil took the wheel on the way here and Papa is just being overprotective." He said hugging his bear.

"Papa? Francis is your father?" Jeanne asked looking confused; the two didn't look that old apart. "Oh not like that. See he took care of me when I was little, so I've gotten to see him as a Father figure." Mathieu quickly lied, not entirely, to keep her suspicions satisfied. "Oh, how cute." The French girl chuckled.

"Jeanne! When did you get here?" Francis turned around when the sound of her chuckle reached his ears. "A few minutes ago. Mathieu was just telling me about you raised him." Blushing slightly at being brought into a conversation, Mathieu took the opportunity to escape with his boyfriend.

"Oui I did, but unfortunately somebody took him from me." He said, shooting a quick glace over to a certain Englishman. "Pardon?" Francis shook his head. "Nothing you need to be concerned about ma chérie." Taking the time now to actually look at her, Francis took notice of the amount of skin she was showing.

"Francis?" Jeanne waved a hand in front of the man's face. "OI! FROG, WE'RE ALL LEAVING. STOP STARING AT HER CHEST, WANKER!" Arthur shouted from the path leading out to the beach. "I WAS DOING NO SUCH THING BLACK SHEEP!" Francis shouted back, a faint blush dusting his face.

Hearing The Brit's comment, Jeanne flushed red and crossed her arms over her chest. "We should get going, don't want to miss all the fun, non?" Francis smiled down at her. "Oh Oui!" She kept her arms where they were as the two walk on their way.


	18. Chapter 17

"Francis this isn't funny set me down I don't like this!" Jeanne shouted from atop of said Frenchman's shoulders. "Oh come oh Jeannie, it's fun, now stand up." Marie said from Eric's shoulders as she began to stand. "Ey! Watch it or I will drop you in the water." The blond shouted up at her.

"Oh you two, you know you'll never be able to out balance Cedric and I." Annabelle stated as she and the brunette walked over. "Oh you are on!" Francis chuckled from where he was before looking up at his love. "Jeanne, there's nothing to be scared of. I'll be sure to hold on to you." He tried to assure her.

Jeanne just looked nervously down at him. " I don't know, I don't really have good balance. Plus I can't really swim that well." The Frenchman smiled up at her before sinking down into the water so as to gently get her off his shoulder's."Is that better, chere?" Jeanne blushed slightly and nodded a quick, "Oui."

The two of them swam around for a little while, Jeanne talking with some of the Nations she hadn't talked with the night before, and Francis getting ambushed by the two other members of the trio and Michelle. "YO EVERYONE! FOOD IS READY!" Alfred shouted from the his place on the beach.

"Finally I'm starving."Gilbert commented. "WILL YOU THREE BASTARD PUT ON YOUR TRUNKS!" Lovino shouted, throwing a pair of yellow and orange trunk at his boyfriend's face. "Aww come on Lovi~ You didn't complain last night." Antonio smiled and put on his swimming trunks before following his fuming lover.

"Birdie you got no problem with me being in my true awesomeness right!" The albino asked, swimming over to his partner. "Well..It's not that, but we do have a lady present." Matthieu pointed out. "Oh shit, I forgot." Gilbert quickly grabbed his trunks and slips then on. "Let's go Birdie, before your un-awesome bruder flips out."

"Francis are you decent yet." Jeanne asked, her hands over her eyes. "Oui ma chere. Pardon, My friends and I get very carried away." He apologized, a rare deep blush on his cheeks. "Let's go, I don't want your friends to get upset." Francis said and hurried to Jeanne's side so they could both walk together.

After a very full filling lunch which included Arthur trying to "poison" some people with some snacks he brought which, to Francis's horror, Jeanne tried a scone just because she wanted to be nice. A tomato to the to a certain Spaniard's face, some Finnish candy, and some Prussian rants on "How dare you eat chicken with Gilbird present!". Everyone returned to their previous activities.

"Jeanne, are you alright? You don't feel weird, tired, anything?!" The Frenchman question his girlfriend. " Non, non, I'm alright. Just let me rest for a bit and I should be fine." She assured, leaning back in her seat. "Well if you need any medicine I can go get you some, or take you too the hospital if needed. "

The Girl laughed and gave him a smile. "I'm just going to take a nap." She said and closed her eyes. "I'll be here chere, don't worry." Time seemed to stop for a moment as Francis shifted in his seat and Jeanne slowly fell asleep. Half an hour flew by slowly as the country of love stayed by his girlfriend, occasionally brushing some hair out of her face.

"I can see how much you care about her." Francis turned to see Cedric take a seat next to him. "Course I do. 'I always have..' " He said and thought. "You better take good care of Jeanne, cause if anything happens to her," Brown eyes looked straight into Bleu one, a flashback going off though Francis' head.

He was back in his campsite during the Hundred Year war, getting himself ready to go off into another fight but several voices caught his attention. "Jeanne s'vous plait, don't go into this battle or at lest let me go with you on this." A solder with brown hair pleaded with the his leader.

"Non mon ami. There are too many people going on this mission, and I need you here to command the remaining troops and show to our aid when the time is right." The soldier suddenly pulled Jeanne into a hug, which stirred a pang of jealously as Francis watched from afar.

" Be safe...je..je t'aime. "

Jeanne pulled away and looked at the Burnett. " I am sorry. But my heart belongs to this country. And to God." With that, she turned and headed off to her horse, passing Francis by. " You better take care good care of Jeanne." The Soldier said, stopping by the Frenchman. " Cause if anything happens to her," He turn to look at Francis, his brown eyes serious.

"I will personal make sure you pay." Cedric concluded, the seriousness portrayed in his eyes. Francis gazed back in to Cedric's familiar brown eye. 'This boy...he's the soldier form the war! ' He realized. "Cedric... I swear on my very own country, I will keep Jeanne safe." Francis said, placing a hand on his chest.

Cedric regarded him with the same serious look before getting up. "I'm going to hold you to that, Bonnefoy." Francis watched the boy walk way before turning to look back at Jeanne's sleeping form "Je vous promets que je ne te laisserai jamais se blesser comme ça jamais." (I promise you I'll never let you get hurt like that again.)He whispered to her.

The warm rays of the late afternoon sun warm Jeannes skin as she began to stir. Rising up to stretch, causing her towel to slide off, she turned in the direction she last remembered Francis being and found him sleeping. She smiled down at him then looked around for her friends. Jeanne spotted them over by the shore making a castle.

A mumble next to her brought her attention back to the sleeping man. "Arthur vous ... bâtard ... comment ... pourriez-vous .. prendre... mon Jeanne ..."(you bastard...how..could you..take..my Jeanne) Francis mumbled. Hearing her name, Jeanne froze in confusion. 'Arthur? I don't know any Arthurs beside's Alfred's boyfriend. ' She thought.

Several more incoherent murmurs later and the Frenchman too began to wake. "Mmm..ah. Jeanne you're awake. "Francis sat up, yawning a bit. "How do you feel?" He asked. "I'm alright. Now I know why none of you eat Arthur's food." She chuckled a little. "Francis...Would you like to go on a walk along the shore?"

"Of course ma chere." Francis stood up and held his hand out for Jeanne to take. Smiling up at him, Jeanne happily took his hand and allowed him to lead her away. Several of the countries took noticed and smiled at the sight. "I've never seen Francis-san this happy." Kiku thought aloud. "I know...kind of makes...everything peaceful" Heracles yawned.

"The water feels nice.." Jeanne said as a small wave swept over her feet. "Francis...did you use to date another woman named Jeanne?" The Frenchman froze. Did he accidentally say something in his sleep again? All his former colonies told him he would sleep talk but as of now no one else had said he did.

"Non. Why do you ask?" He asked, tentatively. "You were talking in your sleep. Something about Arthur taking someone away. And it got me curious." She looked at him in the eyes. Gulping, Francis tried to quickly think of a story that wouldn't sound to much like a lie "Well, in all honestly, I never dated anyone with your same name.. but I knew another girl with the same name.."

A cool breeze blew by, ruffling though both their hair's as Francis continued on. "I was back when I was still in high school. I meet a girl from a neighboring school that I felt a strange attraction to." He looked over at her. "As I told you I did have quite a reputation for sleeping around, so much so that practically every school knew." He gave a chuckle.

"But when I saw her, I felt that she was different. Somehow every time I tried to flirt with her or hint at something, she was able to ignore it or just didn't realize. I was a bit astounded but as time went on we did become good friend, but when ever I asked her if she wanted to go out she would refuse."

Jeanne thought back to how Cedric had also tried the same but continued listening to Francis story. "One day...we were going to volunteer at a community center for community service, but I was running a bit late. And when I got there I was met by fire trucks and ambulances. Some how a fire started, and...I just knew she was gone... she was the only casualty ."

Francis didn't realize he had cried until he felt a hand on his cheek, brushing away a few tears. "That must have been horrible. I'm so sorry." Francis gave a small smile. " It's alright...I've learn to cope with the help of my friends. Perhaps the next time I go visit her grave you could come with me?"

"I would like that." Francis moved closer and brushed a hand through her has as he gazed into her bleu eyes, the light of the setting sun making them glow even more. "..Jeanne.." Francis shifted closer, this time Jeanne seemed to move closer as well as lean in a little. " Jeanne..I-"

"HEY JEANNIE!"

The couple snapped out of their trance as Marie ran up to them. "Hey girly we got to get packing or we'll be late for our fl...oh did I interrupt something?" She suddenly realized seeing the two almost pressed together. "Oh non non nothing happened!

Jeanne flusterdly said, pulling away.

Marie looked between them. "Right... well come on, we need to get back to our room, shower, check out and get to the airport." She explained. " Je sais, je sais. I'll be right there." Marie hurried off back to the group, no doubt to tell the others what she just walked in on. "So...uh..we should get back to our stuff."

The Frenchman nodded and the two began to walk back. 'Marie I will get you back, I was so close' Francis mentally cursed as he caught the girls eye when he walked by. "When does your flight take off?" Jeanne picked up her towel and carefully folded it. "At nine, so there's just four hours left." She explained.

"I see. Jeanne, you know if you want, you many stay here with me till next week. Then the two of us can return to Paris together." Francis suggested. "That is very kind of you Francis, but I promised my papa that I wouldn't stay longer than I promised. Plus I don't want to get in the way of your work."

"Oh non, everyone if finished with the meetings. I'm staying behind for Alfred and Matthieu's birthdays" He quickly said. "Oh when are their birthdays?" Francis thought for a second. "Alfred's in on the 4th, and Matthieu is...uh..oh tomorrow." Jeanne gave him a surprised look. "Oh! We'll in that case can both Matthieu and you see me off at the airport?" She asked.

"Of course." Jeanne smiled and pressed her lips to the top of his head. "Then I'll see you later." She waved and headed off with her friends. "D'acorrd...adieu.." Francis said and reached up to where she has kissed him.

Francis and Matthieu walked into the airport looking around for Jeanne and her group. "There they are Papa." Matthiue pointed. They made their way to the small group of five, the three girls hugging their male friends and saying goodbye's "Francis, Matthieu you made it." Annabelle said.

"Oui, Matthieu had a little trouble getting away from Gilbert. " The Canadian blushed a bit. "Well as long as you're here we have a present for you." Marie said as Annabelle and Jeanne brought out a large bouquet of flowers. "These are an early birthday present for you." Matthieu took the flowers and turned a light red.

"Merci..." He murmured,trying to hold back a few tears. "You're very welcome." Annabelle answered. "We wanted to get something for Alfred too but didn't have time." Jeanne added. "We'll I'm flattered by your gift thank you." Matthieu smiled. "Well then come on on girls we have to get on the plane."

Marie grabbed her bag and lead the way. "We'll see you back in Paris Francis." Annabelle called back. " Oui I shall see you three, oh Jeanne, attendez" Jeanne turned around as Francis caught up to her. "Pour vous" He said pulling out a rose." Oh it's beautiful, merci. " She said taking it.

Francis took her hand and placed a quick peck on it. "Have a safe trip" He waved as Jeanne took off into the terminal to meet up with her friends. A few minutes later, Francis, Matthiue, Eric, and Cedric watched as the plane the girls were on took off. "Well there they go. So men what should we do now?" Eric asked.

"Alfred is having a movie at his house. It's not far from here." Matthieu spoke up. " Cool, do you think he'll mind if we stayed the night?" The Canadian shook his head, indicating that his brother wouldn't mind. "Just follow our car." The four of them split once they reached the outside, Cedric and Eric to their car, and Francis and Matthieu to their's.

"Hey Papa?" Matthieu said looking over to his former caretaker. " Do you think that Jeanne's memories will ever be awaken?" He asked. Taking the driver seat, Francis started the car. "I don't know, I hope so. It makes me feel awful knowing I have to keep quiet about being the very country of France, when she knew that in her past life, and having to twist the truth...but.."

He gave a content sigh and pulled out of the parking space. "Even if she doesn't remember, I'm happy with how it is now. And went the time is right I'll tell her the truth." Francis drove out of the parking lot and was soon followed by another car, Cedric and Eric's. "Well, I'm just glad you are happy again."


	19. Chapter 18

It was midday in Paris when Jeanne got a strange text message.

** -Hey I hope I got the right number, I stole it off Franny's cell. It's Gil, the Awesome Prussian, I need to talk to ya. Can you meet up with me and Tonio at this address? *insert some address***

** -THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

** - Oh yes, Matthieu's boyfriend correct? I'll think I can make it, but not till I get off work. I only have an two hours left.**

** -Awesome! See you then. Oh also if Franny calls/txt/or makes contact with you in anyway, don't tell him I texted u or where you're going. Just get away. See ya!**

** -THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

The messages ended and Jeanne slipped her phone back in her pocket. '_That was quite odd. What would his friends want to talk about? _' She thought but quickly swept the it away as group of people walked in and read through their menus. " Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?"(What may I get you?)

"Papa I'll be heading out now." Jeanne called to the man tending the bar. " Jeanne, you take care of yourself. And be smart, I don't want the boyfriend of your's getting you pregnant." The man called back. " Papa! Francis isn't like that! And I would never do such a thing out of wed-lock" His daughter flusteredlly responded.

Hanging up her apron, Jeanne hurried out of the tavern and ran into someone. "Oh Pardon, I-Francis!" The Frenchman had stumbled back a bit, but smile once he notice who it was. "Jeanne, I was coming to see you. I tried to call but you didn't answer." He said. " I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner."

Jeanne thought for a moment. She was getting hungry but she had promise Gilbert to meet up. "Ah, I would love to but I have to go somewhere right now." She said. "Oh then I'll accompany y-" "Non!" Francis was taken a back a bit by Jeanne's response. Jeanne took a step back.

"Pardon, I'm meeting up with Annabelle and Marie. They want to make a plan for a coming art contest." It wasn't a total lie, there was an art competition coming up in a few months that they had agreed to enter. "I don't want you too see it till it's finish, is all." She smiled.

"Aw you are sweet. Very well, here, this is my address. Send me a message once u finish with tes(your) amies." Francis said, handing her a slip of paper. "Merci, I'll be over soon." Francis took her hand and placed a quick kiss on it. "I'll see u soon." With that the two parted ways.

Jeanne arrived at a park a few minutes after leaving Francis. A loud whistle caught her attention, as well as a hand from a small gazebo. "Senorita Juana(Spanish equivalent of Joan), so glad you made it" A happy Spaniard smiled at her. "Bonjour, Antonio right? What is this about?" Jeanne asked, sitting down at the table.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Gilbert asked, he and Antonio sporting equal grins. "Tomorrow? It's Bastille Day. Why is there something wrong?" Antonio gave a chuckle. " I think he forgot to tell her." He said to the Prussian. "You think? Anyway, we need you to do a big favor for us."

"Oh mon dieu..."

After Gilbert and Antonio had finished telling her about why they asked to meet her in secret, as well as what they wanted her to do, she had sent Francis a message saying she would be over soon. Unknown that the two other males were still there, they had offered to drop her off before heading back to their homes.

So now here she stood, gazing up the path way to a beautiful mansion. _'How much money does Francis have?! ' _Taking a deep breath, Jeanne walked up the path to the front door and knocked. " Coming~" The door swung open, reveling a happy Frenchman in an apron.

"Jeanne! Didn't expect you so soon. Come in cher." He said moving aside as to allow his girlfriend to enter. "Merci...Oh my...Your house is so beautiful and quite large." Jeanne stated as she walked in and looked around the main lobby. "Do you live here all by yourself?" She asked looking back at Francis.

"Oui et Non." The Frenchman shut the door and lead Jeanne to the nearest living room. "I have a smaller home in the city but due to a kitchen incident, that happened a little before I met you, I am currently living here until the place can be fixed up." He explained. " Hopefully it will be finished this week."

Francis stopped and offered Jeanne a seat on the sofa. "I'm still finishing up dinner, so I hope you don't think bad of me for leaving you here." Jeanne chucked and settled down on the sofa. "Oh it's alright, I don't mind waiting." She smiled up at him. "Well I have some books over here and you are free to turn on the television if you like."

After assuring him the she'd be fine, Francis excused himself to finish dinner leaving Jeanne alone._ 'Hmm...I guess I could read something. ' _Getting up, the French girl walked over to the book case and scanned for something to read. 'This one doesn't have a title ' She said, pulling out a large book.

(Ok for this next part let us all pretend that the countries had cameras back in the past. I'm also gonna describe pictures that I don't own but have seen on the internet that are in the album)

The large book, it turned out, to be a photo album. Jeanne smiled and took it back to the sofa. On the first page was a black and white photo of a little girl. She had longish light colored hair with a Lilly tucked behind an ear, light but bright eyes, and wore what may have been a tunic. '_ I wonder who this girl is? _'

Jeanne turned the page to see more photos with the same "girl" but occasionally being joined by a small, about 3 years old, with short and messy light hair. "Is that...Arthur?" She said aloud focusing on the grumpy little boy, the large eyebrows on him confirming her suspicions. "Then the girl...is Francis!"

She muffled a little chuckle as she looked through several more pages contain the still very feminine looking Frenchman. Finally after several more photos, Francis began to appear more masculine._ ' I wonder why all these photos are taken in costumes?' _Another photo, this one in color, depicted the Frenchman in a Light blue coat, cream pants, white button up shirt and boots.

"He looks like a Pirate now. Where is this taken?" Jeanne tried to find a date, if any, written but gave up and continued the other pages. These photos where back to being black and white, on in particular caught her attention._ 'Is...is that me? '_ In the photo, a young woman, dressed in armor, sat atop a horse smiling at the camera.

_'Non, it can't be me. I've never ridden a horse! ' _Another photo held the same woman but only this time a distraught Francis. He appeared to be trying to stop her, form what was uncertain._ 'I don't understand these photos.' _Jeanne flipped to the next page and was met with only one photo and a few words.

The photo was in color and contained Francis and the strange girl. The girl no longer dressed in armor but a tattered white dress. She was trapped in a cell, her hand reaching up to cup Francis' face thought the bars. Leaning close, Jeanne could see tears streaming from the Frenchman's eyes.

_** -C'est le jour où je vais avec Dieu. Mais n'oubliez jamais que je suis mort pour vous, pour ce pays. Je t'aime Francis Bonnefoy, Pays de France. **__(This is the day I go with god. But never forget I died for you, for this country. I love you Francis Bonnefoy, Country of France.)___

_** -Jeanne D'arc**_

_** May 30,1431, Rouen.**_

Jeanne closed the book. There were more photos, but she wasn't interested in them at the moment. '_ I don't understand. These pictures have to be fake, or at least these people are Francis' ancestors...But then why do the feel real...' _"Jeanne, are you still there?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Jeanne quickly hid the book before Francis appeared.

"Oui I'm still here." She said standing up. "Dinner is ready, care to company me." He held his hand out. "Oui I'm coming. " Jeanne picked up her bag and quickly joined Francis. _'I'll just ask him about the photos later._ '


	20. Chapter 19

"Francis this dinner is fantasique!" Jeanne exclaimed. Francis smiled as Jeanne had another bite of the food he made. "I'm so glad you like it ma chere. It was made with l'amour." He winked. "Nice try Francis." Jeanne said, looking across the table though the candle flames at him."At least I tried."

* * *

><p>"I can't see, get your head out of the way, Anna!"<p>

"Desole, but Gilbert's hogging the space."

"I am not! You two just don't have the awesomeness to be able to see past my awesomeness!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"The three of you! Be quiet, I need to get photos for Kiku. And Gilbert don't you have better things to do?" An angry Hungarian harshly whispered "No. West and Feli are going at it tonight, Tonio is out on a date with his bitchy partner, Mathias is chilling with his man, and you won't let me go bug your prissy husband. Besides this is fun."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta rolled her eyes and turned to the other two. "And what about you two? How did you find this place?" Marie smirked and held up a small PC."GPS. I was trying to call Jeannie eairly, but no response. So using my great skill I traced her phone." The dark haired girl proudly proclaimed. " And I was kidnapped for the ride."<p>

Rubbing her head, Elizaveta sighed. " Alright, just stay quiet. Especially you," She pointed her frying pan at the Prussian. "Or Roddy and I will be eating chick tonight." Gilbert gave a look of horror and clutched his precious close to him. "You witch, how dare you threaten Gilbird!" Elizaveta ignored him and returned her attention to the French couple.

* * *

><p>Jeanne wiped her mouth as Francis took her plate. "Merci Beaucoup(thank you very sure if i spelled it right) Francis." She thanked the man. "There is no need to thank me. I was happy to do it." Francis smiled and walked to the sink. "Is there anything else you'd like?" He asked placing the dishes down. "No I think it's getting late, Merci for-ah!"<p>

Francis quickly turned around at Jeanne's small gasp but relaxed as he saw her bend down and pick up a rather large,but very fluffy blond cat. "Where did you come from,minu?" She asked the cat as it began to purr and rub its head against her cheek. "Is he your's." Jeanne asked Francis.

(**minu** -I'm not even sure if I spelled it right- is a name I heard from my french teacher. I don't really remember what she said but she was telling the class about how she calls all cats minu. or something like that, I don't know, i thought it was cute to make Jeanne say it.)

"Oui he is, but lately he's been out wandering the streets." He explained. "Well he's very handsome, aren't you? Comment s'appelle?" Jeanne asked, once she noticed the cat wasn't wearing a collar. "I named him after this country." Francis said walking over and scratching his cat behind the ears. "So his name is France?"(I'll just call him NekoFrance.)

NekoFrance just purred even more and gave Jeanne a lick on the nose. "My aren't you a bold chat(cat). Kissing a girl on the nose. " Jeanne smiled and have the cat a small back on the nose back, resulting in very loud purring and a surprisingly jealous Francis. "Alright, France, it's time for me to go."

Jeanne bent back down and set the cat on the floor, much to its 'mrow's of protest. "How about I drive you back to your home, I don't think it's safe for a young woman to walk home alone." Francis quickly offered, moving his cat out of the way with his foot. "Merci, but the night seems perfect for taking photos and I'd like to take my time."

Francis still felt concern but Jeanne cut him off. "And besides I took a self defense class a few years back and I have my bag." She smiled. "Just call me once you arrive home, so I can rest easy alright?" The Frenchman asked, looking down at her. "I promise, don't worry." She assured and headed to the door.

The couple stood in the door way for a little while, just gazing at each other "Be safe." Francis whispered, pulling Jeanne into a hug. "I will be." Again, just like back at the beach the moment fell into a comfortable silence as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Francis..?"

"Oui..?"

"MROW!"

This time the pair's moment was ruined by a look irritated meow as NekoFrance forced his way between them. "My he really must like me " Jeanne said stepping away. "Indeed he had." Francis said too stiffly, glaring down at his feline "Well I wanted to ask you. Would you like to join me et mon pere tomorrow on a picnic?"

It took the nation a second to absorb the information. "Of course, I would love too. Just let me know where I should meet you. " Jeanne smiled. "Perfect, I'll call when I get home. Bon Nuit Francis." Francis watched her go before shutting the door and turning around. '_Alright now. where is that mood ruining cat._'

As the Frenchman stormed though his house in search of his cat, out side a small group of four were cursing the same horrible luck. "They were so close!" Gilbert rubbed his temples, much like how his bother does, while muttering something about "unawesomeness".

"Let's head home. Annabelle, Marie, would you both like a ride?" Elizaveta asked. "Non I think we're fine, thank you though Elizaveta." Annabelle said. "Yeah the two of us are gonna trail Jeannie, make sure she get's home safe." Marie added. " Alright then and you can both just call me Lizzy." The Hungarian smiled.

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, don't forget the plan. Come on you." With that Elizaveta began to walk though the yard, pulling a complaining Prussian with her. "Can I at least sleep on the couch? I'll even take my shoes off so Specks won't bitch" Gilbert proposed. "Fine. But only cause you told me about today."

Marie and Annabelle chuckled as they watch the pair head off towards Elizaveta's hidden car. "They're an odd pair of friends But pretty cool still." Marie commented. "Oui, I agree as well." Annabelle agreed. "Come on, we need to catch up with Jeannie." A pair of footsteps started walking away but stopped.

"Annabelle? Is something the matter?" The brown haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "It's 's go." The two began heading down the street as Marie placed an arm around her friend.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Well that is the end of this chapter. Now I wanna ask you guys something. Do you think I should make Annabelle and Marie a couple? If so it would mostly be like fluffyness kind of relation I would write, I'm not comfy writing anything like romantic yuri. I don't have a problem with it, I personaly fine these two would be cute together, I'm just not good at writing that stuff. So what do you think, should I make them a pair?<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

The following morning, Francis woke up around eight. He found his cat curled up on one of the many pillows. Shooting it a glare for what it did last night, the Frenchman grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. Afterwards, He carefully picked his outfit, made something quick to eat and headed out.

"Bon Anniversaire, Monsieur Bonnefoy!"

"Joyeux Anniversaire Francis."

Francis smiled and thanked the shopkeepers as he walked though the city. He stopped outside of his favorite flower shop and was soon approached by the elderly owner. "What a lovely surprise, It's wonderful to see you again Francis." She said. "Clarissa, I see you are well."

Clarissa smiled and gave Francis a hug. "My you haven't changed at all,I wish I could say the same for myself, Bon Anniversaire." Francis hugged back and gave a small chuckle. "Nonsense. To me you still look as belle as the day I met you." Clarissa chuckled back and playfully hit his arm.

"You flatter this old woman." She teased. "Now then, shall I get you your roses? I'm sure you're heading off somewhere special to be stopping by here so early on your birthday. " Francis shook his head. "Not today Clarissa, but I do have some where special to be soon. I'd like..a small bouquet of Lilies."

"Lilies? Are you planning to go to Rouen today?" Clarissa asked as she got the flowers ready. "Non, not today. But I guess you can say that in a sense I am going to see her today." Francis explained, taking the bouquet and taking out his wallet. "No charge for you, cher. You know I never charge you for Lilies"

Francis smiled and thanked her. "You truly are an angel, Chere. I'm going to be sad when you go." Clarissa chuckled. "That's very sweet of you." The Frenchman turned to walk out but paused. "My offer is still open, if you want to take it." Clarissa looked away as she remembered what Francis had told her many years ago.

"Merci...but no." She walked over to look him in the eye."I want to live a few more lives. Then perhaps,I'll consider the offer." Francis hugged her again before leaving the shop and heading off towards Jeanne's house.

* * *

><p>A knock echoed though the house as Francis arrived. "Coming" Jeanne called but was stopped. "Non I'll get it chere."<p>

Outside Francis was fidgeting with the bow he'd used to tie his hair back. Hearing the door open, he turned and straighten up. "Bonjour Ma chere Jeanne. I brought you some- Ah Monsieur!" Francis exclaimed once he realized the person who open the door wasn't Jeanne, but her Father.

The man gave a smirk and regarded the Frenchman's attire before landing on the bouquet of lilies. "Are those for Moi? How kind of you." He said snatching the flowers away. "Oh um they are actually for your daughter." Francis muttered, this situation was making him quite uncomfortable.

"Papa, you're making him nervous!" Jeanne said, pushing past her father so she could greet the Frenchman. "Je suis désolé Francis. Papa just likes to make people awkward. I've got the basket, let's go now." She said holding a large picnic basket. "Boys shall we?" Francis nodded and hurried to walk with her.

"Jeanne, would you like me to carry the basket?" He offered. "Do you not think my daughter is capable of carrying a basket on her own?" Jeanne's father asked, coming up behind the couple. "Oh, non, it's not that Monsieur. I know you're daughter is very capable of doing things on her own!" Francis hurriedly said.

The French girl sighed and stopped walking. "Papa you said you wouldn't tease him! Francis, I really am sorry for him doing this." The personified country just smiled and gave a chuckle. "It's quite alright, chère. Your père is just looking out for you." After that the three of them soon made their way to a park.

Finding a good spot under a shady tree, Jeanne's Father set down a blanket as his daughter and Francis began to unpack. "Ah what a wonderful day, and on Bastille Day." The elder man said. " Indeed it is. " Francis agreed, not bothering to add that it was also his birthday.

"So Francis, I know you've been seeing my Jeanne for the past month but I yet to know anything about you. So tell me about yourself." The blond Frenchman looked up. "Oh, well, Monsieur I-" "Please call me Charles" Charles interrupted. "Very well,Charles, I work as a diplomat or Representative for the country of France." Francis explained.

"Amazing. What about your family? I'm sure your parents are proud." Charles said, taking a bite of the food his daughter was serving. "Well actually, I didn't really grow up with my parents. I never knew my father and my mother died after I was born." Francis said, twisting his history so it would sound more believable to them.

"Oh so then where you raised in a foster home?" Jeanne asked, now curious as well. "Non, I was partly raised by Feliciano's grand-père but mostly I was independent. But during that time is when I met all of mon amis." He finished. "Odd how you all became diplomats, non?" Jeanne chuckled.

They talked a little more, Charles offered Francis some whine while asking some more questions, and Jeanne making sure the two men didn't drink too much. "Excusez-moi, I'll be right back Papa. " The girl said, standing up and walking to the near by restrooms. "My Jeanne really does like you. And you seem like a good boy. "

Charles took a sip of wine and looked over to him. "But I want to ask you something seriously." He said, his voice becoming serious. "What exactly to plan to get from my daughter?" Francis raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" Charles folded his arms. "I did a little research on you, so I lied when I said I knew nothing about you."

Francis gulped a little. "Apparently you have quite a history of being with a lot of women. Also now that I know you travel a lot, with being a diplomat, I want to know why someone like you would chose a girl like Jeanne." Charles concluded.

"Monsieur Charles, I can't exactly explain why I care for your daughter but I know she is a wonderful young woman. She has this inner strength that makes her like someone I've never met before, I feel drawn to her. I know that you think I want to be with her for other reasons but I can assure you that I have no such intentions "

"Strange, you've known my daughter for a month and yet you speak as if you've known her for years." Charles said, finishing his wine. '_You have no Idea. _' Francis thought, looking over to see Jeanne walking back. "I'm back. Papa you didn't pester Francis too much did you?" She asked.

"Ma chère I would never do that to such a wonderful man." Charles said, in faux shock, as he place a hand on the blond man's shoulder. " Now I must apologize but I have some business to attend to today, it was wonderful to spend some time with you ma fille(daughter) and to get to know you Francis." He said hugging his daughter and nodding to Francis.

Jeanne hugged back. "I'll see you tomorrow at work papa." Charles bid goodbye to them both before walking off in the direction of city. "You're father is a good man, Jeanne." Francis commented. "Oui I know. I hope he didn't, as Alfred would say, drill you too much." She said. "On non, It's noting I couldn't handle."

The pair smiled and finished lunch. Once all the food and wine where done, they cleaned up, and Francis offered to take Jeanne around town so as to help digest the food. "Oh Francis I have some place I'd like to take you." Jeanne said, stopping and turning to him while hiding her phone.

Looking a little surprised at first, Francis agreed but was confused when the girl pulled out a blindfold. "It has to be a secret, so I have to put this on you. " She said leaning up to tie the fabric around the Frenchman's head, covering his eyes. "Very well cher. Lead the way. " Francis chuckled as Jeanne took his hand.

* * *

><p>"YOU BLOODY WANKER DON'T EAT THE CAKE!"<p>

"Aww come on Iggy, we could always buy another one or have Ludwig bake another."

"NO!" Arthur shouted as he held a cake out of his boyfriend's reach.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP! " Ludwig shouted as he cleaned up the kitchen. "And Alfred if you eat that cake be fore it's time I will start WW3 on you!" Ludwig shouted.

"Oi west we got the beer. And Tonio should be here with whine and his and your boyfriends!" Gilbert announced walking into the kitchen. "Man they did a good job of fixing things up after Eyebrows exploded it" He commented. "SHOVE OFF!"

_'These boys honestly_.' Elizaveta thought. "Mattie, Roddy, hold the ribbons right there. Perfect!" She instructed and pulled out her phone. Matthieu and Roderich descended their stairs and looked at the banner. " I like the banner. Michelle did a good job, shame she and Simone couldn't be here."

"ALRIGHT MEN! I just sent the word out, they should be on their way now." Elizaveta announced. "Where is Antonio!" As if on cue the happy Spaniard walked in thought the back door, holding few bags of wine, and being followed by Lovino and Feliciano. "Perfect now hurry and make last minute adjustments!"

* * *

><p>Jeanne lead Francis up the path to a simple, but still beautiful, house. "We are almost there. " She said slowing down to a stop. "How exciting." Jeanne smiled and knocked on the door. The sound of locks moving could be heard before the door opened slightly. " Alright Francis. You can take the blind fold off now."<p>

Reaching up to remove the fabric, Francis opened his eyes as Jeanne fully opened a door to a house. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANCIS!" Voiced cried, the words 'Papa' and 'Frog' blending in. "Wha- Jeanne? What is this?" Francis asked once he realized the house was his home in the city.

"Well you see, Gilbert and Antonio asked me to take you out for a while today so they could get this together." She responded smiling. "Bon anniversaire, Francis." A smile formed on the Frenchman's lips. "Merci everyone!" He said and entered the house with her.

"Now that you are here. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Alfred shouted, clicking on the stereo. Everyone laughed and the party began to roll.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovelies! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, as well as the story thus far, but now I have some news. I'm going to go on a break from posting for a while, 2-3 months at the most, during that time I will still be writing chapters so that by the time I'm back you can all have lots of chapters. I may come back sooner, like in a month month and a half, but that all depends on how may reviews I get. So until I post again, enjoy life, stay awesome, and adieu~**


	22. Chapter 21

"Marie! Annabelle!" Jeanne called as she caught up with her friends. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" She smiled. "Oui it has. Work has been brutal!" Marie commented. "Agreed, but I'm glad we can all meet up today." Annabelle added.

The girls nodded and began walking. "So girlies where shall we spend our time together?" Marie asked, putting her hands behind her head. "I was thinking we could all go to them mall, or perhaps a museum?" Annabelle suggested. "The museum sound good, what do you think Jeannie?" The dark hair girl asked.

"Well for once I think it would be good to go to the mall."Jeanne said and reached into her bag. "I just got these in my mail." She said pulling out three small envelopes with Marie, Annabelle, and her names on them. " Let's see these." Annabelle took her's and opened the envelope.

_**Congratulazioni!/Herzlichen Glückwunsch!**_

_**You've been invited to attend the marriage between Ludwig Beilscmidt and Feliciano Vargas!**_

_**Date: Ausgust 10. at late afternoon.**_

_**Place: Vienna, Austria. (At Roderich and Elizaveta's house)**_

_**Atire: Official/Formal Dress.. (Our bosses will be there so it has to be fancy! But the'll only be there for the wedding, not the reception)**_

_**We hope to see you there and that you'll have a great time! **_

_**Ciao! / Auf Wiedersehen.**_

"Ludwig and Feliciano, I don't remember which ones where those?" Marie asked trying to match names to faces in her mind. "They were the blond German and the Italian that was was with him." Jeanne spoke up. "Right the ones that sang ' Thousand Years' to each other" Annabelle remembered and looked back at the invitation.

"It says the wedding is on the tenth. That's a little over a week away" She stated, fixing her glasses. "Then I guess it's settled ladies. To the mall!" Marie declared. Her friends laughed and hurried to catch up. "So Jeanne, how are things with Francis?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah,you two kiss yet?" Marie inquired.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!"

"Alright I'd like to thank everyone for attending, Happy Birthday Vash, that will be all for this month's meeting. We'll see everyone next week in Vienna, Meeting adjourn." Ludwig announced, everyone getting up and leaving once he finished.

"See you love birds next week!" Mathias shouted as he was dragged out by this boyfriend.

"I'll make sure we got awesome music at the reception, Bruder!" Gilbert shouted, running out with his Birdie in his arms.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. 'Well I won't be going home anytime soon. ' He thought as he walked over to his Fiance. Feliciano was speaking with Francis, who held a note book, about decorations.

"And it would be nice if we had lanterns in the gazebo! And candles at the tables, and-" Francis chuckled. "Oui,oui, I have all that written down. And don't worry, I have everything covered." Feliciano smiled and glomped him. "Ve~GRAZIE!"

A cough brought the two back to earth. "Well I guess now that the decorations are being taken care of, we should get going. I got us dinner reservations." The German said. "Really Doitsu!? Ve I can't wait, is it pasta?" The Italian asked, running up to cling to him.

"It's a surprise, Leibe(Love)" Ludwig said, leading him out. "Ciao Francis! Oh and I sent your Girlfriend and her friends invitations too!" Feliciano called back before he left. Francis waved and collected his stuff. 'Of course he sent them an invite. Hmm, I should probably call Jeanne so we can plan something for how they'll get to Vienna '

Jeanne sighed as she looked around at racks of dresses. They were all very beautiful but way out of her price range. "Jeanne how do I look?" Anna belle asked. The girl was wearing a knee-length light orange dress with one sleeve. "Tres belle, Annabelle." The blonde exclaimed.

"You think so? I think I look a little odd, perhaps it's my hair." Annabelle said. moving a strand of her long wavy hair. " Maybe if we put it up. I could do your hair if you'd like." Jeanne offered. "Oh merci, I'd like that." The two talked a little more till Marie's voice came from the other change booth.

"THE ZIPPER IS STUCK!" She said, opening the door and coming out. "A little help girls?" Jeanne chuckled and helped her friend zip up the rest of her dress. Marie straightened up and turned. "How do I look?" She asked. "It looks beautiful, chere, but since when do you only wear white?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna just wear it like this." She stated. "I have some gold colored ribbons at home. I'm going to sew some around the top, bottom, and then a bow around the waist. Plus I have a black steampunk coat that will go great with this." She grinned.

Annabelle chuckled." Of course, what was I thinking." The two girls quickly turned their attention to the blonde in their group. "What about you Jeannie? Anything catch your eye?" Marie asked. "Non. Well nothing I can afford." Jeanne said scratching her head.

"What about your dress you wore to my Aunt's wedding?" Annabelle suggested. "I still have it, but I'm not sure. It's kind of a dull yellow color." Jeanne pointed out. "That's no problem. I'll fix it right up for you, no problem!" Marie said, walking back into the changing room.

"Alright then, I'll look for it once I get back home." Jeanne said.

Douce France

Cher pays de mon enfance

Bercée de tendre insouciance

Je t'ai gardée dans mon cur!

Jeanne blushed slightly as a song emanated from her bag. "Ooo, Douce France by Enfants Du Pays, oui?" Annabelle asked from her changing room. "I bet I know who's ringtone that is." Marie snickered. Fining her phone, Jeanne told her friend she'd be out side the store before answering.

"Bonjour Francis." She spoke.

"Ah Bonjour ma chere, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time." Francis said from the other line. "Oh non, we're at the mall right now. I received invitations for Feliciano and Ludwig's wedding, so Marie and Annabelle were looking for dresses." Jeanne explained.

"Oh that's wonderful. It was actually the wedding I wanted to speak to you about." Jeanne listen as Francis explained to her his Idea. During the time the two spoke, Marie and Annabelle bought their dresses and met up with Jeanne just as she hung up with Francis.

"So what's going on? He asking you out on another romantic dinner at his house?" Marie teased. "How- never mind. And non we were talking about next week." Jeanne said and contunued to exlain that Francis would pick them all up next thursday and make the drive to Vienna. "We'll be staying at Elizaveta and Roderich's place."

Marie and Annabelle nodded started walking. "That'll be good. Let's get some lunch." Annabelle said and the trio headed to the food court.


	23. Chapter 22

A red car pulled up to a rest stop and four people got out. " _Oh wow...Le coucher de soleil est si belle,non?"(_The sunset is so beautiful,no?) Francis chuckled and came up behind her. "_Oui, mais il ya des choses beaucoup plus belles ici_." (Yes, but there are much more beautiful things here.) He said, pulling her close and slowly leaning down.

"Francis! Are you still there?" Jeanne asked, waving an arm and looking concern at her boyfriend. "Quoi?!" The Frenchman asked, looking around the rest stop area, before looking a Jeanne. "I asked you about the sunset." Francis shook is head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. " Oh! Oui ce tres belle."

Turning back to his original objective, Francis took out his bank card in order to electronically pay for gasoline. "So where exactly are we now?" Marie asked, opening the back door of Francis' car, a blond cat jumped out and stretched. "I think we're in Switzerland now." Annabelle said, looking at a map. Francis tensed up a bit but continued to fill the tank.

" Hey Francis, doesn't one of your work buddies live here?" The Frenchman nodded and set the gas nozzle back. "Vash and his sister Lili live here. Seeing how no guns have gone off, I'm going to assume he is already in Vienna." Jeanne picked up the cat and looked at Francis' curiously. "Why would Vash shoot at you?"

Giving an awkward chuckle, he ran a hand through his bangs. "Let's just leave it at he doesn't like me. " Motioning for Jeanne to get back in the car and for Marie to close the door, Francis got back in the driver seat and restarted the car. "Alright, we should be in Vienna within a few more hours." He said and drove off.

"Welcome! Marie, Anna, Jeanne,...and Francis. Come in." The group arrived in Vienna around eleven at night and were greeted by Elizaveta. "Wow you're house is so...BIG!" Marie stated, looking around, and taking in the decor. "Well it is a mansion. But this is Roddy's, mine's in Hungary. " Elizaveta explained.

The Hungarian girl led them to an elaborate stair case. " We'll, Girl's I'll show you three to your room. Francis, you should know where your room is and Gil and Antonio are in the bar." Nodding, Francis gave Jeanne a kiss on the hand and head down a hall to his room. "Still no lip action." Marie whispered to Elizaveta.

"We'll have to change that. Come one. " The girls followed Elizaveta up the stairs and down the hall. A door opened to the left and an Asian girl stuck her head out. "Oh hey you girls made it!" The one dressed in pink exclaimed. "Oh you're Mei right?" Annabelle asked turning to her. "That's right. Lizzy are you coming back to join us?" Mei asked.

"Yeah I'm coming back, just showing the girl's to their room." They continued on their way, once Mei hand entered her room, till they reached the last room. "Here you are, hope you like it." Entering the room, the girls gasp. Large bed, white walls, wine colored curtains, if they didn't know any better they'd think it was a suite.

"Man you Diplomats sure got it made." Marie stated, setting her bags down and then flopping on the bed. "Just get yourselves settled. The rest of the girls and I are down the hall throwing Feli a mini bachelor party, come join us when you're done." Elizaveta explained.

Nodding, Marie, Annabelle, and Jeanne began to unpack their stuff. "Oh Jeanne I have your dress fixed, here check it out." Marie reached into her luggage and pulled a plastic bag. Untying it, she revealed the a lovely dress"As you can see all I needed to sew was the white sash and sleeves. How you like it?" Jeanne gasped and stared at it, not believing it was her's.

"I believe she's speechless." Annabelle said, breaking the silence. "Oh meric mon amie!" Jeanne said tackling her friend in a hug. "HAHA no problem Jeannie. Now come on let's go join the others."

-The next day-

Jeanne was finishing up a set of ribbons needed to decorate the chairs at the reception. " A little higher you two... Perfect!" Francis instructed to Ivan and Berwald. It was now the day of the wedding and every one was busy setting up the Roderich's Ball Room for that affternoon. Being the two tallest nations, Ivan and Berwald were in charge of hangging the banner and ribbons up on the walls.

"NON NON NON!" Francis said, moving too the Baltic Trio. "These glasses are all still cloudy and the napkins are the wrong shade! I can't have this!" He exclaimed. "We're sorry we'll go get them changed." They said and hurried off. "Merci...hmm NON NON THAT IS ALL WRONG!" The Frenchman exclaimed, running off to correct another group of counties.

"I've never seen Francis like this." Jeanne said, adjusting a ribbon. "Well takes events, like weddings, very seriously." Tino explained as he passed by with some small bowels that held candles. " Because of that he's the best person to go too if you ever want to make an impressive decoration, even under budget."

Turning to the Nordic, Jeanne was about to ask something but a little boy came up to them. "Mama, I'm getting hungry, are you and Papa almost done?" Tino sighed, a blush playing on his cheeks. "No Peter, we still have a lot off preparing to do." He explained. " Why don't you, Evert(Ladonia), Abby(Wy), and Marcello(Seborga) go get food in town."

Peter nodded and ran off. "Is he you're son?" Jeanne asked, curiously. "Umm..kind of." Tino began. "He's actually Arthur's little brother, but Berwald and I addoped him. Everet is ours too," He explained "I see. But aren't you and Berwald yonger that Arthur?" The French girl asked. "Just by a little. The whole thing is difficult to explained."

The two continued to set up the table, Toris and Eduard joined them to set up glasses, till a loud Prussian came in through the large doors. "AWESOMENESS HAS ARRIVED! Francy Pants help me set this up!" Gilbert called out to his friend. "GILBERT I'M BUSY!" Jumping back a little, Gil started a wide-eyed _'Someone needs to get laid._ '

"Fine, no need to yell! " He muttered and looked around the room. "Oi you, Eddy, you're awesome with hooking up stuff." Gilbert said, calling out Eduard this time. " Come help the Awesome me!" Sighing, Eduard excused himself from setting tables to help the albino. "This is going to be one interesting reception." Toris chuckled and continued to set up.

About another hour, hour and a half, passed by till all the decorations and preparations where finished. Yao, of course, had been made in charge of the cooking and was now instructing some of the workers hired when to start setting the food out. Francis was finally satisfied with all the decorations, Gilbert and Eduard had hooked up all the DJ wires, and everyone else had finished their jobs,

"Everything looks perfect!" Alice said, as she, her brother, Marie and Annabelle re entered. "The four of us just finished the out side and the gazebo. " She said. Maria and Annabelle has moved so they were standing with Jeanne, who was standing next to Tino. " So what shall we do now?" Raivis asked nervously.

"Well I just txted Lizzy a few minutes ago to see how they're doing over at the church, so just chill for a bit." Alice instructed but her phone went off about two seconds late. "Oh never mind that, hang on guy." Everyone just waited while the Dutch girl spoke on the phone. "Right, then we'll see you all back here." She ended the call and turned back to the group.

"Alright, well Lizzy, Roderich, Vash, Lili and Toni are done with the decorations at the church. Arthur just left to go pick up Alfred, Miguel, Alejandro(Cuba n Mexico) and..uh..." She said, trying to remember the last person. "MATTHIEU!" Gilbert shouted, offended over that Alice couldn't remember his boyfriend's name.

"Yeah him. Anyway, Feli and Ludwig are still finishing up all the paper work for this but they should be out with in the hour. So pretty much we have at least three hours before the wedding, let's head out and either relax, get a quick snack, or start getting ready." Everyone stated chatting and moving out.

Francis brushed his hair and noted how tired it looked, he'd have to fix that before the wedding. "Francis, you look tired." Jeanne stated, giving him a concerned look. "Oh it's nothing chere. I'll look better in no time. " He assured. The couple chatted for a little bit before being interrupted. " Pardon lovebirds, but there is a wedding to begin ready for. " Marie said, pulling Jeanne away.

" Fine, but I'll meet you three at the bottom of the stairs thirty minutes before four." Francis called out. Gilbert snickered and put an arm around his friend. " Women. Come on man, let the awesome me grace you and Tonio with my awesome prescience during lunch." He said and the Frenchman away.


	24. Chapter 23

**(Ok I'm not good with cloths descriptions, I prefer letting readers use their imagination, but I'll give ya'll a vague idea of they type of outfits the Nations are wearing. They are all wearing some version of their countries military outfits, with metals and hats, from WWII. But by all means picture them in whatever outfit fits for only thing they won't have on their uniforms are any symbols that are offensive or are personally painful for the Nation themselves.[EX:Germany will be wearing his wwII uniform, but no Nazi symbols.] For the countries that don't have militarizes ,or not sure if they have one, they where tuxes/evening dresses. Ok on to the story.) **

It was almost time for the wedding. Jeanne was just done putting her shoes on, Marie was fixing her eye liner, and Annabelle was putting on her bracelets. A knock came from the door, before Elizaveta entered. "You girls ready?" She asked, opening the door. "Wow Elizavata...I didn't know you were in the military." Annabelle said.

The Hungarian chuckles and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yes,bit was years ago. I just came to tell you Roddy and I are heading out with Vash and Lili. Francis said he's just about done, which mean he's still not satisfied, so you guys can ride with him." She explained. "And you do have extra clothes for the reception?"

As a response, Marie held up a back pack. "Perfect, Well then I'll see you guys at he church." Elizaveta waved and left the room. The trio stayed quiet for a bit before anyone said something. "Well then shall we head down stairs?" Jeanne suggested, as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Eager to meet up with your Man in Uniform, huh Jeannie." Ignoring her friend's comment, Jeanne headed out with Annabelle and purposely turned the lights off while Marie was still inside. On the way down, the girls passed by a couple more people that were also leaving for the wedding.

"Everyone seems to have a military uniform. It's a little odd." Marie stated as Katsyusha ran past them. "I agree but this is a very important wedding remember." Annabelle reminded. 'Though, I'm certain I've seen these uniforms from somewhere in my history lessons.'

The three reached the base of the stairs waited for Francis to arrive. "My, I do believe god is missing a couple of angels. And a goddess." Coming down the hall Francis appeared in his uniform with his hat cradled in his left arm. "Well I'm speechless." Marie gawked. "Wouldn't be the first time I've had that effect on a woman."

Francis gave a wink and turn to Jeanne. "You look beautiful, Jeanne." He complimented. "Thank you Francis, You look very handsome yourself." A second of awkwardness set in after Jeanne's response, but Francis quickly pushed it a side. "Well then, shall we head off?"

"Wow...I feel a bit awkward.." Marie said as she got out of the car, Jeanne and Annabelle nodding as well. When the group had arrived and entered the church all around them were a Nations and their bosses, conversing or having their photos taken. "There's nothing to fear, and don't worry they'll only be here for the ceremony." Francis assured them.

A man, somewhere in his 50's, with short dark hair and dressed in a very expensive suit approached them. "Francis Je me demandais quand vous obtiendrez ici." (I was wondering when you'd get here.)He greeted, shaking hands with the blond. "Monsieur Hollande, comment bien de vous à venir. Oh permettez-moi de vous présenter à quelqu'un." (How good of you to come. Oh allow me to introduce you to someone.)

The girls were standing a little behind the Frenchman, muttering to themselves about all the important people they could see around them. "That's Monsieur Joachim Gauck, Ludwig's boss. But who is he speaking with?" Annabelle wondered aloud. Who ever the man was, he had a real serious look and long blond hair.

"He look like Ludwi-ah!" Jeanne yelped a little as someone pulled her away from her friends. "Monseiur Holland, C'est mon petite amie(This is my Gilfriend/Sweet Heart), Jeanne. Jeanne, c'est Monseiur François Hollande." Francis introduced Jeanne.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer(It's a pleaure to meet you), Monseiur Hollande."Jeanne gave the President of her country a small bow. "Mademoiselle Jeanne, Francis parle de vous si affectueusement. Il est bon de vous rencontrer enfin."(Miss Jeanne, Francis speaks about you so fondly. It's good to finally meet you.) Mr. Hollande said. "Eh bien, je suis content."(Well I'm glad.)

Francis cleared his thought and offered to introduce his boss to some of the other bosses, he accepted. " I'll find you three before the ceremony starts." The girls nodded moved to mingle among other nations, like Lili and Michelle. After several more minutes, Alfred called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone!" He greeted, his voice sounding a bit too proper. "The ceremony is about to start, so please take your seats." Everyone began moving around, Nations in one direction, Bosses in another, made it difficult for Jeanne and her friends to know where to go.

Luckily, just as promised, Francis found them and lead them to three seats up front while he too his place up next to Antonio and another man that slightly resembled Feli and his brother.

"My friends. Today is a glorious day, not only will two lives become one but two countries." The Priest announced. Both Feliciano and Ludwig were standing up front, dressed in their military uniform, and gazing into each other's eyes. Up on Feli's side stood Lovino, while Gilbert stood on Ludwig's side.

"Now then. Ludwig Beilschmidt, representative of Germany, do you take Feliciano Vargas, representative of Northern Italy, as your...Eternal Partner?" The German gave his "Bride" a small smile. "I do." Elizaveta and Kiku, who was talking photos, both silently squealed.

"And do you Feliciano Vargas, representative of Norther Italy, take Ludwig Beilschmidt, representative of Germany, as your Eternal Partner?" The preist directed to the Italian. "Ve~Of course I do!" He proclaimed happily. "Then by the power invested in me, I proclaim the both of you, as individuals and countries, United! You may kiss your man."

The crowd erupted with applause, some cheers from obnoxious countries, as Ludwig and Feliciano sealed the deal with a kiss. "Mein Little Bruder is all grown up!" Gilbert sobbed. The couple took off down the isle, flowers everywhere, as they made their way to limousine outside.

Once the newlyweds had gone, everyone began slowly leaving. Countries headed to either drop their bosses at the airport or straight to the reception. "Let's meet up with Francis." Jeanne said leading the way through some people. The Frenchman was bidding his boss goodbye.

"Je te vois au travail, prendre soin."(I'll see you at work, take care.)Francis nodded before turning to face the girls. "Now then, we should get going to the reception. I'm sure you girls are hungry." A small growl escaped one of their stomachs. " We aren't the only ones." Jeanne stated, raising an eyebrow.

Brushing it off, Francis lead the way back to the car. Once they were all set, they headed off to the back to Roderich's mansion.


	25. Chapter 24

**My apologies for taking so long but I just had major writer's block. plus i get distracted easily. But putting that aside enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sounds of laughter, glasses tinkering, and utensils clattering filled Roderich's ballroom. The wedding ceremony was over and everyone ,now changed into slightly casual formal cloths, was enjoying a delicious meal. The Newlyweds were of course seated at the head table, next to their brothers' and grandfathers.<p>

"So what do Feliciano and Ludwig's grandfather's do now?" Annabelle asked, taking a sip of her drink. "I don't really think I can explain what they do now." Francis started. "But they, just like their grandsons, also have a close relationship." Jeanne chuckled a little and looked to the couple at the front. Ludwig was wiping sauce off Feli's face.

"This food is really good." Marie stated, picking up some noodles with some chopsticks. "Those these are kind of hard to use." She added, loosing her hold on the sticks but continued eating once she found it again. Aloud tinkling of glass stopped all the chatter and gathered everyone's attention.

"Grazie everyone! I want to thank you all for being here to share the moment of my sweet little grandson wedding!" Feliciano chuckled as his grandfather addressed the room. "Now my other daring, still not married, grandson will give his best man speech." Lovino grumbled, and made his way up from his seat.

Lovino snatched the mic from his grandpa, mostly to stop the man from embarrassing him anymore, and cleared his throat. "Fine! First off I'm going to say I NEVER APPROVED OF THIS MARRIAGE!" Almost all of the nations face palmed. "I never like your chose in men and-SHUT UP I HEARD THAT POTATO BASTARD # 2"

Gilbert smirks and Antonio gave him the thumbs up. "But I am going to say that I'm not ashamed of what my fratello has become. Like come on he did totally kick that Turkish jerk's ass." Sadiq and Feliciano shot each other a look and shared a silent laugh. "But that still doesn't make me hate your partner less. Finite, I'm done."

Slamming the mic on the table, Lovino stomped back to his seat, making sure to hit his boyfriend on the head first. "Alright, I don't think that was what a best man speech was suppose to be but good enough." Rome said scratching his head. "Gilbert your speech." Grinning, The albino got up and made is way to the front.

"Well, West, It's about time you and Feli tied the knot. Honestly no one thought you had the balls to finally propose, isn't that right Liz?" Gilbert directed to Elizaveta, who just shook and rolled her eyes. "I've watch West grow from a small, less awesome than me, empire to the big , still less awesome, country he is now." He paused n drank some beer.

"But one word that describes my bruder, besides anal, is reliable!" Another swig of beer. " You can always count on him if you need anything. A ride, food, that one toy u want to try on your partner. Like some months back -" Francis could tell where this was going and instantly covered Jeanne's ears, much to her confusion.

He wan't the only one. Berwald and Tino had scrambled out of their seats to cover Peter and Evert's ears, Vash had done the same with Lili, but Abby and Halim(Wy and TRNC) took the liberty of covering their own ears. " And then there was the time-" _**CLANG! **_Gilbert dropped to the floor, out cold.

"That enough from this Turd." Elizaveta said, casually wiping her frying pan clean and retrieving the microphone. " It is now time for our Newlyweds to have their first dance. Roddy, Dear, if you will." Roderich nodded and made his way from his seat to a piano that was in the corner of the ballroom.

Ludwig stood up and offered Feliciano his hand, which he gladly took, and lead him to the dance floor. Once the music began to play, Ludwig set his hand on Feli's waist while Feli placed his hand on his husband's shoulder. The pair swayed back and forth, moving slowing around the floor to the tune of the piano melody.

The couple gently moved around the dance floor before ending up in the center. "Hmm..Germany.." Feliciano whispered, resting his head on Ludwig's chest. " I'm so happy." The German smiled and rested his head atop the Italian's " Ja, Italien, I am too." The music ended and the crowd clapped, some took photos, as the pair kissed.

Suddenly loud Techno filled the room causing several to jump. "ALRIGHT FREAKS IT'S TIME FOR THIS PARTY TO START!" The , now conscious , Prussian shouted over the DJ speakers. Some of elder nations groaned but some of the more fun energetic nations decided to join in.

"Come on Iggy let's go dance!" Alfred said, already pulling the Brit on the dance floor. " You moron." Feliciano chuckled and started dancing to the new music, Ludwig wasn't as ready, but the clubber in him soon came out. Few more minutes later and most of the couples were dancing, those who weren't were wandering around the snack table.

" Would you care to dance Jeanne?" Francis asked. " Non, I'm no good a dancing, even if it's not formal. " She explained and leaned back in her seat. "Then how about we take a walk around?" He suggested, getting up. Jeanne nodded and followed him out to the gazebo.

* * *

><p>"Wow I've never seen lanterns like these, I wish i had my camera with me" Francis smiles and watched his girlfriend examine the lights. " I could take you to Japan one day, if you would like." He offered. "That would be nice but I'd be much to scared to leave France. It took both Marie and Annabelle to get me on the plane to America." She explained.<p>

Francis hid a blush on his face but moved next to her. " But you didn't seem nervous about coming here." He stated. "We'll perhaps it's cause you're here." Jeanne stated looking out at the garden. " Around you I feel like I'm home. " She said looking up at him. Francis looked down at her.

His heart pounded a little. He it was another opportunity he could use to either say or do something, could he finally do it. Moving a little closer, Francis put his arm around Jeanne, which caused her to tense up slightly before looking up at him. "Francis?" Gulping, he moved so they were facing each other.

"Jeanne...Je t-"

"Hey you two!" The couple looked over to see Marie and Annabelle calling to them. "Feliciano is about to though the bouquet come one Jeanne!" Jeanne rolled her eyes while shaking her head. " I guess we should go in. I'm getting hungry again anyway." Francis nodded, hiding his disappointment in being interrupted, and followed her back.

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody! Ready, CATCH!" Feliciano flung his bouquet of flowers out to the crowd. It was made of of just some of the Non-married females, plus Feliks, but minus Jeanne who chose to just stay in the back with Francis, Lars, Alice, Vash, and Lili. "How come you're not in the crowd, Alice?" Jeanne asked.<p>

The Dutch girl giggled and took another piece of chocolate. " Well despite the fact that I'm not really seeing anyone. I think it's a little silly actually." She stated. " Mm this is some of the best chocolate you've ever made Vash." lili chuckled as a blush came over her brother's cheeks.

Over with in the crowd, chaos with the bouquet toss had ensued. It had apparently gone a bit to far and hit Johnny(Mossloia), who swore loudly as Henry(Hutt River) laughed next to him. The Miconation shouted at him and threw the bouquet back into the crowd. This time the flowers bounced around a little and eventually hit and over enthusiastic Dane.

"Aww looks what I caught, Norge." Mathias said, instantly wrapping his arms around the Norwegian. " Idiot. We're already married, throw it back." Lukas stated. The Dane gave a laugh and gave him a kiss before chucking the flowers in a random direction. "WOAH ! Yo Look Out You Guys!"

The six people in the back looked up as a bundle of color came out of nowhere, hitting a certain Swiss in the face. " You caught the bouquet, bruder!" Lili exclaimed happily. "Uh Ja.. what ever." Vash blushed, darting his eyes around before just holding the flowers behind his back.

* * *

><p>After that the party went back to how it was, only this time it was Arthur and Kiku providing the music. " Wow I didn't know those two were such good DJ s." Marie stated, popping up next to the group. "Well you'd be surprised at how Arthur use to be." Francis chuckled as his mind wandered to some years back.<p>

Some time later the music changed again to slower, more romantic like, music and mostly only couples remained dancing. Feliciano and Ludwig were dancing close to each other , not far away was Gilbert with Mathieu, Antonio had managed to coax Lovino into walking on to the dance floor, and Vash had even asked Alice if he'd join her in a dance.

" Jeanne?" Francis said, taking her hand. " Voulez-vous danse avec moi?" (Will you dance with me?) He asked, motioning to the dance floor. " But I can't dance. " She reminded him. "I'll teach you." He said, pulling her along to the dance floor, Marie and Annabelle helping by pushing Jeanne forward.

"Alright, just place your left hand here. " Francis said, placing Jeanne's hand on his shoulder. " And my hand goes here." He said placing his right hand on her waist, careful not to make it seem like he was advancing on her. " Now give me your hand," The two held hands. " and just follow my lead.

Jeanne slowly followed along, tripping several times, and also stepping on Francis's feet on a few occasions. " Uh I can't do this, It's impossible." She said, frustrated after nearly tripping again. "Then perhaps you should try looking up at moi instead of your feet, chere." Francis suggested instead before stating to lead her in the dance again.

A few minutes later, Jeanne was dancing a lot better. "See, much better." Francis assured her as he pulled her back from a spin. " I still don't think i'm that well." She said, now just swaying slowly to the music. " Nonsense you did very well " He smiled, gazing in to her eyes.

Around them the number of dancer's had dwindled, it was late after all. Besides them and the Newly Weds, Arthur and Alfred were still dancing, Antonio and Lovino, and also Vash and Alice. All the others, including most of the guest, had either left to their rooms or were sleeping some where on the floor.

Looking around, Francis took note that Marie and Annabelle had fallen asleep. Jeanne followed his gaze she chuckled at seeing her friends. "We should probably head to our rooms, it's late." She suggested. "Let's just finish the dance." Francis said, spinning her slowly. "Alright." Jeanne yawn a little.

Eventually, Jeanne ended up with her head resting on the Frenchman's chest as they danced. " Today has been really eventful. " She mumbled. "Oui it has.." Smiling softly, Francis planted a soft kiss on Jeanne's head.

"Je t'aime..."

Jeanne stopped dancing for a moment, contemplating what Francis had just said. She lifted her head to look at him. Francis was internally panicking so much that Jeanne, if she had kept her head where it was, could possibly hear his heart.

" Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet some of you thought either Jeanne or Francis were gonna catch the bouquet, non? Well I thought it would be to predictable. So I wrestled with the problem of who would catch it till finally i was like " FUCK THIS! I'm a settle this once n for all!" So I wrote down all my Ships that i figured may or may not be married in this story, cut the names in to slips and put them in a hat. Alright I hope ya'll enjoyed that I need to head off to bed.<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**My apologies for talking so long, I hope ya'll like it^^**

**BTW: JENNY THERE YOU GO!HAPPY? STOP YELLING AT ME WOMAN I KNOW WHERE U LIVE!**

* * *

><p>'Uh,<em> It's been so busy today..thank the lord I'm done!' <em>Jeanne sighed as she wiped down a table and crumpled up another piece of paper. This was getting infuriating, she might actually hit someone.

" Another phone number, cher?" Her father asked as he came out from the back of the back. "Unfortunately. Why can't they take 'Non' for answer. Don't they know by now that I'm not interested!" She exclaimed, picking some plates from the next table. "Then why don't you teach them a lesson. I did't pay for your self-defense for nothing." Charles stated.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and head to the back to pack up her stuff. "So how was that wedding that you went to with Francis?" Charles asked, appearing in the door way. " It was fun, I got to meet the President, and learn a bit more about everyone." She retold, smiling at the memories .

"You and Francis didn't do anything indecent? Did you ?" Her father asked, his voice dropping in pitch. "No Papa, we did no such thing." Jeanne said, truing a bit red, and started walking past her father. "Shame, I was hoping to a Grand-père soon." Charles added.

"PAPA!"

Charles chuckled and patted his daughter on the back. "I'm just teasing, Chere. Give Francis my best." Jeanne waved goodbye to her father and headed off in the direction of the park. She was just crossing the street when her cellphone went off, emanating Francis' ringtone.

"Jeanne, ma chere, I am terribly terribly but thanks to someone,Arthur, I'm not going to be able to meet up for our date." The Frenchman on the other line said. Jeanne stopped walking and stood at another crossing. "Oh I see... Is there something wrong with the line? Your voice sounds scratchy." She asked, noticing the bad reception.

"Well this is a 'Long distance' call so it sound this way." Francis explained. " I promise mon angel I will make it up to you, but don't worry. I have some friends I would like you to meet." He added, now piquing her interests. "They should be at the park." Jeanne looked around before she crossed the street.

"Alright, but how will I know it's them?" She asked. "You'll know...Sorry I have..go...recp..break." Jeanne got the gits of it. "D'accord, I'll see you then. Take care."

* * *

><p>Francis hung up and let out a short whimper as he stared at his cell. " Britain~ why today of all days to mess up your spell!" He yelled at the Brit. "Sob Off! I'll get us all back in no time, besides it could be worse." Arthur retorted, flipping though his spell book while making a cup of tea.<p>

The Frenchman slumped in his seat. " How could it be worse? Do you know how much dirt the girls have on moi?! How could it be worse!" Francis whined, over dramatizing the point.

" I could've switched us with the 2Ps."

The silence that followed made it clear Francis got the point.

"Just get us back."

* * *

><p>Jeanne arrived at the park, where she and Francis were originally going to meet up, and looked around. The were children running around with their friends, some elderly couples walking their dogs, a young couple showing way too much PDA, but no one that would really stand out. That is till she ventured more down the path.<p>

Sitting at one of the picnic tabled was a strange group of girls. A girl with long blonde pigtails was yelling at another girl, who wore a skit that was quite short, for pulling them. Another girl, this one with her brown hair, was sitting on the table. She too was teasing the pig-tailed girl but would turn to wink at any passing men.

Jeanne hesitated, unsure they were the people that Francis was mentioning. Lucky she didn't have to wait long to find out. The brunette, who was chatting up a by-passer, locked eyes with her and before Jeanne knew it she was walking towards her. An odd silence fell between them as the brunette came to a stop.

"Mon dieu...He wasn't lying..." She muttered, her eyes widening. "Excuse me?" Jeanne asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing chere, come." She said, laughing and swinging an arm around Jeanne while leading her back to the picnic table. "You must be Francis' Girlfriend, non? It's so good to meet you, Je m'appelle Francois Bonnefoy."

"Bonnefoy? Are you Francis' Soeur(sister)?" Jeanne asked, looking Francois over to find any similarities between the two. "Uh, Non, we're..Ah, well you can as him later." Francois said, finally reaching the table. "Girls, come on break it up, Francis' girlfriend here." She announced, interrupting the squabble between the two.

"Whoa, I thought He was lying!" The girl with the short skirt exclaimed, walking over to Jeanne and Francois. " Cool ta meet yah. I'm Amelia.V. Jones." She said, flashing a big grin and holding her hand out. " I'm Jeanne or Joan, which ever is easier. It's nice to to meet you too." Jeanne said, shaking her hand.

The girl with the pigtails stood up and walked up to Jeanne. "Elizabeth Kirkland, pleasure to meet you Joan." Jeanne nodded and shook her hand. "Same here." She responded. Amelia clapped her hand to get the attention to her. "Well then girls. Now that our mission is complete, I , the Heroine, say we head back to the other girls."

"This isn't World War II, stop calling everything a mission." Elizabeth shouted, following the American girl. "World War II? What does she mean?" Jeanne asked Francois as the two walked in the same direction. "Oh it's just something Amelia would always say back then. Nothing to special." Francois responded, swishing her cape around her shoulders.

Jeanne was still curious about who they really were, seeing how they had the last names of people she knew, but decided to remain quiet. Group headed down the street, Amelia, Elizabeth, and Francois chatting away, until they turned into a neighborhood. " Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking." Jeanne said speaking up.

"Oh sorry chere, We're heading to France's house, this is just a short cut." Francois said. "But he's not at home, is he? I would be rude to intrude into someone else home." Jeanne spoke, not noticing that Francois had called France by the actually country. "I doubt he would mind." The brunette responded, heading up the path to her counterpart's home.

"I agree, for once. That womanizer sneaks into anyone's house." Elizabeth commented, confusing Jeanne more. They couldn't be talking about the Francis she knew, he was nothing like this. He use to be like that but in the months Jeanne had known him he'd never even so much as flirt with anyone else. With the door open, voices could be heard from inside.

"We are back,mes amies!"


	27. Chapter 26

"Sorella Francois! Come help us make some food, I got Pizza and Pasta started!" A girl with long brunette hair, that was tied in a ponytail, greeted from the kitchen area. "I'll be right there , chere. " Francois called back and turned to face Jeanne. " I don't want to leave you alone so I'll introduce you to some of the other girls."

Wheeling a slightly bewildered Jeanne over to the sofa, The brunette approached a three girls. " Jeanne, these are Marguerite, Sakura, and Anya. Girls, this is Jeanne. Please make her feel welcome." Francois instructed, pushing the blonde forward before departing to the kitchen.

Jeanne just stood there a bit awkwardly for a little while before Marguerite spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, please come sit with us. " She said moving a white bear to make room. Thanking her, Jeanne sat down and was intently pounced on by her boyfriend's fluffy cat. "Well at lease someone I know is here." She smiled, scratching the cat's head.

"He really likes you." The dark haired girl to Jeanne's left stated, giving her a smile. "Konichiwa, I'm Honda, Sakura. " She introduced, giving a small nod. "It's nice to meet you." Jeanne responded, smiling and giving France another scratch behind the ears. Another silence followed, during which Elizabeth walked passed by, and a slight creepy feeling seamed to seep in.

Unable to just ignore it, Jeanne turned her head back to the left. This time her attention was focused on the long haired woman sitting next to Sakura, her violet eyes glowing with a childish mischief feel. "I'm sorry for staring, but you just look so innocent for someone like France. Would you like to be one with mother Russia?" She asked, her smile widening.

" I don't understand what you mean." Jeanne replied, wondering why Anya was referring to the cat on her lap. Sakura noticed the confusion and her eyes widen slightly. '_I see..' _"Sumimasen, I'll be right back. " She said, but said something in Japanese to the other girls before walking away. "What did she say?" Marguerite just shook her head and smiled.

"She said she's going to make a call." The Canadian explained. "Oh..you speak-" The sound of a book falling interrupted Jeanne's question. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, it just slipped." Elizabeth awkwardly joked as she reaching down to pick up, an oddly familiar, book. "Would any of you girls like some tea?"

"I wouldn't mind some." Anya said, her smile ever so present. " Some would be nice." Marguerite agreed. "Would you like any, Joan?" Elizabeth asked, shifting her gaze around. "Oui, thank you Elizabeth." The English girl nodded and walked by, the book still in her arms.

After the English girl left, Jeanne, Marguerite, and Anya were left in a state of silence only breaking when France let out a "Mrow~". The girls chuckled and a conversation of cats and pets broke out.

* * *

><p>"So, Signorina Giovanna, " The Italian girl, Alice(Ah-lee-che) as Jeanne found out, called using the Italian form of Jeanne's name. "How long have you and Francis been seeing each other? A few weeks?" Jeanne wiped her mouth with her napkin before answering. " Actually we've been together for three months." She said, some of the girls looking surprise.<p>

"We met at the end of May, but didn't go out on a date till the second of June." Alice and Amelia "awww"ed. "So where did he take you out? A Fancy restaurant? a dinner at his home followed then some romance?" Amelia asked, giving a wink before biting in to her pizza.

Jeanne flushed red at what the American was hinting. "Mon dieu non! We went out to a movie and then a walk." She hurriedly said, shaking her head in an attempt to calm down. "Really, you and Francis have never done anything intemit?!" Chun Yan, another one of the girls Jeanne was introduced to, exclaimed.

"But you guys have kissed right?" Amelia added, everyone turning to look at her. Feeling her face heating up again, Jeanne took a great interest in her hands. " YOU GUYS HAVEN'T KISSED?!" Amelia exclaimed, standing up in shock. "You must really be a saint to him." The German girl, Monika, stated.

Francois froze, her wine glass half way up to her mouth. "Ah..Jeanne, cher, when did you actually meet Francis?" She asked, giving a tentative smile. "It was May 30th. Pourquoi?" The Brunette Frenchwoman wiped her mouth and stood up. "Curious. Elizabeth, ma petit chere, may i speak with you?" She asked, smiling way too sweetly.

Elizabeth gulped but got up and followed Francois out to, what Jeanne assumed, was the back yard. "What just happened?" Jeanne asked looking at the other girls. They all shrugged, Chun-Yan mentioning something about "Arguing about nonsense". Within time, Francois and Elizabeth returned and their meal continued on.

* * *

><p>"OOF!"<p>

Outside the of Francis's house a large puff of smoke appeared, a large group of tangled people detaching and coughing as the smoke began to clear. " _**Cough! Cough! **_Iggy, it smells like your cooking!" Alfred coughed, waving his hand to clear the smoke. "Shut up! I got us back didn't I." The Brit retorted, rubbing his eyes.

"But it was your fault we got transported in the first place" Yao shouted, fixing his messed up hair as Ivan, Kiku, and Ludwig agreed. "The good thing is we're back, eh? Hopefully no one found out we left." Mathieu said, setting his glasses back on. "I'm hungry." Kumajiro said, tugging at his master's leg.

"Well then can I get a 'Thank you.' now Frog?" Arthur asked, but the French man was no where around.

"France?"

"Papa"

Said Frenchman was busy picking flower from his garden and arranging them into a bouquet. "Aww isn't it sweet, Doistu." Feliciano said, watching how concentrated the country of Love was in arranging the flowers. "Ja." Ludwig responded, linking hands with his husband. "Yeah it's lovely! Dose anyone else smell food?"

Arthur face palmed as Alfred began sniffing and making his way to the back door. "Alfred-san you can't just walk in! What if the girls are eating, it would be rude!" Kiku hastily said. "Come on dude I'm starving! Besides how is it rude? They're us, in girl form, but still us." With that Alfred opened the door and walked in.

Hearing no protest from the owner of the house, who was still occupied with the flowers, the other nations went inside too. About ten minutes passed until finally Francis was satisfied with his bouquet. "Perfect! What do you-Sac le bleu! Can't they ask before entering my house!" Muttering under his breath a little,Francis made his way inside his house.

"AWW YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DUDE YOU ARE AWESOME AT THIS!" Upon ending, Francis could hear his television blaring with the sound of gunshots and bombs going off. ' _We're back less than 30 minutes and Alfred and Amelia are already playing video games_ ' He sighed and made his way towards the living room.

"Yo Frenchy, bout time you walked in." Alfred shouted, walking out of the bathroom. " I thought you and Amelia were playing games?!" The American laughed and walked passed him. "Hahah! I would but your girlfriend's hogging the second player remote" He stated reentering the living room.

Walking in too, all around where the other nations with their counterparts. Feliciano and Alice were gushing and rapidly talking in Italian, each comparing the rings on their fingers, while their partners tried to hide their blushes. Matthieu, Marguerite, Sakura and Kiku where enjoying a simple conversation.

Over on the other side of the room Arthur and Elizabeth were drinking tea as Francois interrogated them, causing Alfred to laugh when Arthur got flustered. Next to them, the two Russians in a pretty heated discussion about something while their partners lazily watched the tv.

But there, sitting on the floor, game controllers in hand, were Amelia and Jeanne. "BOOM! Did you see his head explode." The American girl shouted, draping an arm around her game mate. "How'd ya get so good at-"

"SHH! I am trying to shoot this man with an arrow!" The French girl said, her attention soul on the game. "Yes! You can't beat me, I have god with me!" She shouted fist pumping the air. "Yeah! Give me five!" The girls hi-fived and Jeanne finally noticed her boyfriend's percents in the room.

"Francis!" She blushed and looked around the room, embarrassed a bit at being caught acting so boyish. " This is sure a surprise, I didn't expect to find this." He said, sitting down with her but giving an amused smile. "Ah well, it's just something I try not to do. Marie and Annabelle say it's bad for me." She responded, scratching her head.

"Oui, c'est tres mal(It's very bad). But now I can have someone who beat Gilbert." Francis said, placing his arm around Jeanne. " I brought you these, hopefully they make up for today's events." He said, bringing out the bouquet. "Oh, sont merveilleux! Merci" She said, "Aww"s coming from the girls around.

Blushing, Jeanne looked away and to her watch. " It's getting late, I should probably head home." She said, glancing at the window as well. "I'll take you, that way we can plan for another time for our day together." Francis insisted, standing and helping her up too. Chuckling, Jeanne nodded.

"It was wonderful to meet all of you. Today was fun." Alice got up and hugged her. "Ve! It was fun to meet you to Giovanna! We should meet up again!" She said. "Same here! Come on everyone girl group hug!" Amelia shouted, dragging Elizabeth and Sakura into the the circle. "I'd love that. I'll introduce you girls to my friends next time."

Breaking the hug fest up, Jeanne took Francis' hand and the two left. "Alright now that they're gone, time for you ladies too." Arthur said, standing up. "Agreed, mein Schwester is probably looking for us." Monika said, following the Brit outside." Si, my Sorella too."

Once outside, the girls stood in a circle and Arthur and Elizabeth began to chant the spell to send them back. "Oh Arthur!" Francois called, causing him too look up but continue the spell. "Merci" She said, holding a slip of paper. Arthur gave a nod and small smile as the girls disappeared.

"What was that she had, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked.

"Just an address."

* * *

><p>The sound of a bell as the door to a small tavern rang out and a woman with entered. Nervously she walked in and sat down, taking in the place's appearance. Picking up the menu, she looked though it until the sound of approaching footsteps drew her attention away. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, is there anything I may get you to drink?" Her waiter asked.<p>

Looking up, her ocean bleu eyes were met with light bleu ones that where framed by short blond hair. " A glass of wine, s'il vous plaît." She said. "I'll bring that for you right away." He said, turning to walk way but was stopped as the woman grabbed his sleeve.

"Désolé, mais comment t'appelles?" She asked.

"Jean. Et toi?"

"Francois."

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT I'M DONE! OFF TO BED! SORRY IF THERE'S ANY GRAMMATICAL ERROS, IT'S AMOST 5:30 IN THE MORNING BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAP DONE BEFORE GOING TO MetroCon. NOW IM OUT! GOOD MORNING MY LOVLIES! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

Jeanne hurriedly scurried around her room, cloths in arms as she quickly packed them into a large suit case. Annabelle and Marie lazed on their friend's bed, chuckling when she couldn't find something. " You know you two could help me pack." Jeanne said, turning to her friends.

"Oh Jeannie but it's so much more entertaining to watch you scurry around. " Marie teased from the bed. "So tell us, where are you going exactly?" She asked. "Francis remembered how when we first met I asked if there was anywhere in with a beautiful country side. So to make up for not being able to make it for out last date, He said he'd take me on a week long trip around the country." Jeanne explained.

" How Romantic, you'll definitely get some good photos for your project." Marie said, grinning. "Any particular places you're going to visit?" Annabelle asked, looking up from her book. "He said we were going to Bordeaux. From there it's wherever. But I do have a list of some places I'd like to go."

Walking over to her desk, Jeanne picked up a small piece of paper. "So far I have Normandy, Orleans, and Rouen on here. I'm thinking of adding Lyon because it's also around there." She said and moved to pack her photograph equipment. "Good choices." Marie said. "So are you and him gonna try and finally k-"

The sound of a cellphone ringing interrupted Marie's question, which Jeanne was actually thankful for. "Desole I have to take this." Annabelle said, picking her cell up and exiting the room. "It's probably her parents again, threatening to disown her if she doesn't marry soon." Marie said, scowling a bit.

Jeanne nodded and sighed, she hated how Annabelle's family was pressuring her friend. " I don't like it either. If Cedric and Eric where here they'd be upset too I'm sure. " She said, siting at her desk. A few minutes later, Annabelle walked back in. " I have to go mon amies. It's late and I have work in the morning." She smiled and picked up her purse.

"Well get a good night sleep Anna." Marie said, knowing full well that all three of them knew it was only six. Annabelle hugged both her friends and started walking out. " Annabelle...you can always stay here you. Just letting you know." Jeanne spoke up causing her friend to pause, but only for a few seconds.

" I just thought of something." Marie said, sitting up once Annabelle had left. " Francis is from high class society right? Maybe you could get him to give Anna some advice." Jeanne thought for a moment. I could be possible that Francis may have gone through something like this. "I'll ask him. I really can't stand Annabelle being this sad."

Reaching into her pocket, Jeanne pulled out her phone and dialed the Frenchman's number. "Jeanne, Mon amour, what a wonderful surprise. Are you alright?" Francis said, the sound of other voices coming from the back ground. "Oui I'm alright..But Annabelle isn't. " She began and explained the situation, switching to speaker so Marie could talk to Francis too.

"Jeanne you should've told Moi this sooner, I'd be more than happy to assist!" He said enthusiastically. Not that he was going to say but Francis had known that Annabelle was going through some family trouble for a while now, it was just something that Nations can sense about their citizens and it pained him to have his people unhappy.

"You think there's any advice you could give her? She won't listen to us, or the guys." Marie added, giving a loud sigh. "I know a few people that may be able to get though to her." Francis said, looking around the room and singling out some people. " So Jeanne are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Jeanne blushed and took her cell off speaker just as Marie made an "OOOOOOO" sound. "Oui I'm almost finished packing, when are we going to head out?" She asked, throwing a pillow in Marie's direction. "I'll be by at seven.I'll bring you a delicious breakfast too if you'd like." Francis said.

"You don't have to do that, I could make us a breakfast here. " She said. Francis chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "You truly are an angel. Is there anything else you need?" He asked. "Non, that was all. I should finish up here, I'll see you tomorrow." Jeanne said.

"Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi, Francis."

"Awww, now all you need to do is ki-Hey!" Marie laughed as he avoied getting hit with a shoe. Jeanne rolled her eyes and continued to pack, hoping that everything would go well.

* * *

><p>"Lady Annabelle where are you!"<p>

"Come back, milady!"

Chaos with the maids ensued as they looked though out the mansion for the brown haired girl. Panting, Annabelle slipped off her heels and quickly took off run across the yard to the near bushed planted near the wall. Crawling along, she managed to locate a secret opening in the wall.

'_I made it'_ She sighed and stood up, brushing some of the dirt off her dress. '_But I can't stay here, and can't go back to Jeanne's house, they'll find me' _Annabelle heard the the shouts of the house help now coming from the yard, it would only be a matter of time before they found the hole in the wall.

Taking off again, Annabelle hurried into the patch of trees that separated her home from the city. Stopping again to rest, Anna tried to think of anywhere to go but the sound of her name being called sent her running again. Finally reaching the end of the wood she ran onto the road but froze as a car halted just inches from her.

"Annabelle, get in chere." She stood shocked that it took her a second to realize it was Francis who called to her. "Q-Que faites-vous ici?!"(What are you doing here) She stuttered out. "No time to talk come on" Another voice, this one a female called from inside the car. Hearing her named being called again, Annabelle set her questions aside and entered the car.

* * *

><p>"Jeanne told you about my situation, didn't she?" Annabelle asked. She was right now at Francis' mansion sitting with Elizaveta, Roderich, Gilbert and Mathuie. "Actually I knew about it before we met. It just didn't seem right to intervene without permission." Francis said, walking in with several mugs of coffee.<p>

"I guess that's not surprising, seeing how you are in a high society position." Annabelle said, thanking him as she took a mug of coffee. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to settle down, especially not to someone I don't know, but my parents won't listen to me." she sighed. "They've threaten to leave me nothing."

"So? Let them!" Gilbert stated. "Gilbert, don't be so insensitive" Mathiue whispered to him. "Here me out. If you don't want to get hitched then don't. " Elizaveta looked towards her friend, noting the serious in his eyes. "Sure you may loose everything, but at least you'll be happier than you'd be if you got hitched." The Prussian finished his rant.

"But it's not just that. My parents want me to marry so I can join my family with another. " Annabelle added. From next to her, Elizaveta chuckled a little. "You remind me of us." She said, clasping her hand with Roderich. "What do you mean." Elizaveta sighed and faced Anna.

"Well you see, Roddy and I were actually married before now." The Hungarian started. "Our 'families' wanted us together too, so they arranged a marriage. Unfortunately, things happened and we were forced to divorced some years later" Roderich tighten his grip a little on his wife's hand.

"But times changed, so we gave it another try and well it's better than the first time." Elizaveta finished. "I'm not saying that this could happen with you, but I know what you're going through, and Gil does have a point.(Gil: course i do!) This is a different time, a different age, you don't have to go by what your parents want of you."

Annabelle stayed quiet for a moment as she took all the advice. "You really think I could manage to make it on my own?" Francis gave a chuckle. "Of course we do. Annabelle, you're a very strong person, with many friends all around the world to support you. Of course you can."

The French girl smiled. "Remind me to tell Jeanne, that she's very lucky to have someone one like you. Merci." She thanked and took a sip of her coffee. "Well then, It's time to go. Come on Anna, you're staying with me and the girls for the week." Elizaveta said, standing up and stretching.

"Quoi?! But I have work tomorrow." Annabelle responded. "Already taken care of chere." Francis said, sipping his own drink. "But my cloths." She added. "They're already in the trunk." Gilbert said this time. "How did? Never mind I don't what to know." Annabelle said, waving her hand.

Mathiue chucked. "If it makes you feel better, I too care of your clothes. Gil kept a look out." Annabelle smiled and finished her drink before standing up. " Thank you, all of you."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Jeanne's alarm clock went off at a six. Reaching a hand out, she hit the off button and fell back asleep. It want till a knock at her bedroom door finally woke her. "Hmm...OH MON DIEU!" She shouted, seeing the time on her clock read ten minutes past seven.<p>

'_I OVERSLEPT! AHH! Francis should be here soon and I was going to take a shower_.' Jeanne screamed in her head. Grabbing her towel, she quickly headed out her room only to slam into her boyfriend. "Francis! When did you-How did-?!" "Well bonjour a vous aussi." The Frenchman said, looking up at her from his position on the floor.

Realizing that she had actually knock them both to the ground, Jeanne hurriedly scurried off Francis and help him up. "Je suis tres desole! I didn't mean to-" Francis set a finger to her lips. "Shh, ma chere. Relax. Now how about you go and get ready, and I'll get breakfast ready."

Still in a bit of shock, Jeanne just nodded and hurried off to the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later, Jeanne reappeared downstairs all clean and dressed. "I'm sorry,I was going to get up early so I could have time to make us something to eat. " She said blushing a little.

"It's alright chere. I know you're not much a morning person, so I brought you something." Francis said, holding out a croissant and coffee cup. "Oh Merci." Jeanne took them both and began to eat. "Mmm, it's really good. Is it from the bakery on main street?" She asked.

"Oui, it is. How did you know that?" Jeanne took a sip of coffee before answering. "When I was little, My Papa would bring me a croissant from there every now and then. Their bread taste different than others." She stated. "Indeed, they've always been my favorite." Francis said, remembering back to when the Bakery first opened.

"So are we Bordeaux from here?" Jeanne asked. "Not exactly, I have some place special I want to take you first." Francis smiled. "Where?" The French man winked. "It's a secret, but I'm sure you'll love it." Giving a small pout, Jeanne finished her food, and the two packed the car and headed on their way.

* * *

><p>Francis drove through the small town, every now and then look taking the chance to glance at the new buildings. '<em>This place has changed so much...and yet I still remember how it was<em>.' Taking the next turn, he drove a little out of the town and close to a vacant square house with a slanted roof before parking and shutting off the engine.

"Can I take this blind fold off yet?" Jeanne asked from the passenger seat. " Almost." He said and made his way to her side of the car so as to help her out. "Alright now." Taking her blind fold off, Jeanne blinked a little in the sunlight before taking in the area. "Oh wow, this place is beautiful."

Her gaze soon fell on the near by house. '_That house, why does it look so familiar_?' She thought. "Jeanne." Francis said, taking her hand. For a slit second everything seamed to freeze.

"Welcome to domrémy-la-pucelle"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, Jenny i know you are i can see u smiling. But yeah. This chapter was a little longer than the past few ones. I just didn't want to clear up Annabelle's situation, which I remember hinting she was worried about something several chapters back, as well as start Jeanne and Francis' trip. So that's all I gotta say, later dudes!<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone, my sorrys for taking forever. I hope everyone is liking the story so far. I have something to ask of you lovely readers, but I'll save it till after this chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The sun was now setting as Jeanne stood out on the balcony of the suite Francis had booked in Bordeaux. She was looking though the photos she had taken that day, stopping every now and then to delete some that were blurry. Finally she stopped at one that the took right before leaving Domrémy.<p>

It was a a photo of a little girl, about twelve years old, smiling and waving as she ran backwards while pulling Francis with her. Jeanne smiled closed her eyes remembering the events of the day.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Domrémy-la-pucelle."<p>

Jeanne strayed silent, her eyes just gazing around. "I've read about this place. It's so gorgeous." Francis smiled and gently started to pull her along. "Come, allow me to give you a tour." He said, to which she nodded and the could head off onto the town. So far, from Francis's point of view, Jeanne was enjoying herself.

_'I wonder if anything has been triggered yet_.' The Frenchman thought as he watched Jeanne take some more photos. "Jeanne," He began," By any chance ha-"

"FRANCIS!"

The couple turned, and Francis braced himself, just as a little girl ran up to them. "FRANCIS!" She shouted again, launching herself at him and giving the man a huge hug. "Ah Doreen, Chere. It's been too long." Francis said, hugging her back and ruffling her dirty blonde hair.

"How come you never visit me?" Doreen asked, giving a pout. "Desole chere. You know how much work I have, but I still send all of you letters every week." He said. "Yeah I know." She responded and Francis set her back on the ground. "So why are you here? Even when I do see you, you've never really visit the town. "

"Well I'm an a little trip. Here I'd like you to meet someone." Francis said and brought Doreen over to Jeanne, who had been watching the two with a soft smile. "Doreen, this is my Girlfriend. Jeanne, this is..my cousin." He introduce, hesitating slightly to think of how to introduce the little girl.

"Bonjour, It's nice to meet you Doreen." Jeanne smiled and held out her hand, but the little girl didn't take it. Doreen seemed frozen to the spot, her large hazel eyes fixed on Jeanne's face, hell you'd think the girl had seen a ghost. "Doreen?" Francis asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"YOU!" She shouted suddenly, causing Jeanne to jump a little. "You're the girl who went off and fought in the war!" Jeanne blinked and raised an eyebrow. " Quoi? I've never been to war." She stated. "But I saw you. You received a message from the saints and went off to war. You and Francis fought together against Arth-"

Francis cut Doreen off , chuckling a little, and excusing themselves for a moment. Jeanne, not wanting to just stand there, took the opportunity to take several more photos. "I'm sorry, miss Jeanne." Doreen said, returning after her and Francis' talk. "It's just I was watching a movie in school and you and Francis look so much like the actors."

Jeanne waved her hand. "It's alright, no harm done. It is nice to meet you." Doreen nodded. "So you and Francis are on a trip?That's wonderful! How long have you two been together? Has it been long? Would you like a tour? I know this entire city like the back of my hand! Oh but I'm hungry, are you hun-"

"Slow down Doreen. Breathe." Francis said as Jeanne chuckled at the girl's eagerness. "We'll now that she mentioned it, I am getting hungry." Jeanne commented. " Then let's go to this little restaurant I know!" Doreen said, talking both Jeanne and Francis' hands, and pulling them along.

* * *

><p>Turing the camera off, Jeanne smiled as the wind blew through her hair. She had a great time in the small town, taking several amazing pictures, and meeting Doreen as well. The only thing that bugged her was how every now and then she'd gotten the feeling of nostalgia while walking through a particular part of Domrémy.<p>

"Jeanne? Are you out here?" Francis called out. "Oui. I'm just looking through the photos I've taken today." She called back. The Frenchman walked out, dressed in a nice dress shirt with vest and pair of black slacks. "Did you enjoy Domrémy? I hope Doreen's questions weren't too awkward."

"A little, but she's a child. Marie's cousins were the same at their age, I thought it was a lit adorable." She chuckled. Francis smiled and wrapped his arms around her, giving the top of her head a peck. "Are you all set to go out for dinner? I have reservations for us at eight." He said.

"I should be asking if you're ready. I never thought I'd meet a man that takes longer than Marie and Annabelle." Jeanne teased. "That's mean Jeanne, you wound mon coeur." Francis pouted, placing a hand on his chest. "How very dramatic." Jeanne replied and stretched.

"So then. Shall we be off?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this was a bit short, but I didn't really see any reason to add more than I needed to this chapter Alright now on to what I have to say. See I've been doing a lot of thinking regarding this story and I kinda wanna hurry and finish it up. Reason being I have some new story ideas for an AU I created called Happy Families. The AU is basically one main story, plus multiple side stories, that involve all my favorite ships and their Oc kids with I created. I could write the other story now and post it but the ending of this story sorta ties in with my Au, not like a preview but somethings that I have  will write for this story will be mentioned in it. But, ok I'm getting off track, the thing I would like some help with is how to have the conflict in this story arise.**

**After I finish Francis and Jeanne's little tour around France, which will prob take another chap or 2, I got the rest kinda much planed. I will bring Cedric and Eric back for a while and it's while they are there that I wanna start the conflict. Through out this story I've drop little things that could arise questions, such as the photobook and the Nyotalia girls, that could be used to cause a problem. Maybe you'll fine something that I wrote in the story that could work, just have it be something that can get Jeanne very angry with Francis.(But no "He's cheating on her" bs. I'm sure by this point you can see he's nothing like that.) A friend of mine did give me any idea but I'm still looking for more, if I get none then I'll use hers. So if you come up with anything PM me. Thank You.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi people! Sorry this chapter took so long but it is longer than the last one. I've busy this month, cause I'm moving to another house, but I'll try to get the next chapter out by next friday. Also seeing how Halloween is coming up, I'm gonna have a special Halloween chapter. So look forward to that. Ok enough talk. ONWARD! **

* * *

><p>"Orléans is so beautiful. " Jeanne commented, snapping multiple photos of the street. It was nearing the end of their week long trip, only today and tomorrow, before Francis and Jeanne would head back to Paris. After Bordeaux, the had visited the cities villages that bored the country.

"Indeed it is." Francis agreed, smiling as he looked around the street. Even with all the people all he could see right now was how everyone cheered as his saint rode in on her horse after driving away the British. " C'est tres belle..." He trailed off, the nostalgia causing him to stare off into space.

Unaware of fast moving people, Francis didn't realize that someone was about to bump into him.

"Oh, suis tres desole monsi- Francis?"

"Orson?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing and embracing each other. "Mon ami it's been too long. How have you been?" Francis asked, clapping the man on the back. "As best a one can be. But regarde vous(look at you), I think you're physically my age now." Orson said with a laugh.

Francis took a look at the man. Orson had sort dark brown hair, bleu eyes framed by glasses, and mustache and trim beard. "Only a little, remember I'm still much older than you." Francis smirked as Orson smile. " When you say it like that, being a city doesn't seem so bad anymore." The brunet said.

"So what brings you to Orleans. Wanting to relive some glory memories?" Francis shook his head. "Oh non, well not entirely, I'm on a trip with my girlfriend. " He said, the pride in his voice. "Another girlfriend? Wow, you really never change." The Country pouted at his city, feeling slightly offend. "You wouldn't be saying that if you met her." Orson laughed.

"Oh really, where is she." He asked eying several attractive women that passed by. "She's right..oh sacre bleu!" Francis exclaimed, looking around but spotting no sign of Jeanne. " She was right here, taking photos!" He shouted, starting some people, and grabbing onto the front of Orson's jacket.

"Help me find her! I'll die if anything happens to her!" Orson's eyes widen. Francis was odd enough but never like this. "Alright, I'll help! What does she look like?" He asked. "You'll know when you see her." Francis said, before heading in the direction he last saw her. "We'll meet at 'Her' statue in ten."

* * *

><p>'<em>Mon dieu, I did it again. <em>' Jeanne thought as she wandered around the busy street. She mentally hit herself for not realizing that she was wandering off but she just couldn't help capturing the beauty of the city, which felt oddly familiar. '_I should of charged my phone. Hmm perhaps there's a spot around where it's common to meet up'_

Looking around Jeanne didn't see any place that fit her description, so she decided to ask the owner of a small food stand. " Excusez-moi, monsieur. Il me semblait avoir obtenu séparé de quelqu'un, est une zone ici qui est bien connu comme un lieu de rencontre?" (excuse me, sir. I seemed to have gotten separated from someone, is an area here that is well known as a meeting spot?) She asked him.

"Je ne suis pas certain au sujet d'un lieu de rencontre," (I'm not certain about a meeting place) the shop owner thought aloud. " Mais dans la rue, vous arriverez à une grande surface avec une statue. Il est assez populaire, peut-être il-" (But down the street you'll come to a wide area with a statue. It's pretty popular, perhaps there-)

"AHHH AIDE!"(HELP)A woman from down the street shouted, causing everone too look around. "CET HOMME VIENT DE VOLER MON SAC A MAIN!"(THAT MAN STOLE MY PURSE/HAND BAG!" A man ran though the crowds of bewildered people , taking advantage of everyone's stunnedness to make his escape.

"Arrêtez-vous là!" (Stop right there!) Jeanne shouted, standing in the crooks way. "Outta la manière Princesse!"(Outta the way Princess) He responded, holding out a knife. Darting forward, Jeanne ducked and hit the man's wrist and managed to transfer the knife into her hand. She then then swiftly moved around him, kicking him with her knee in the stomach and striking down with her fist on his upper back.

During that the man had dropped the hand bag and now he lay on the ground with Jeanne's foot on his chest and knife held in her hand. " Peut-être que c'est toi qui aurait dû rester à l'écart."(Perhaps it was you who should have stayed out of the way.) She said, everyone creating a circle around them.

"JEANNE!"

Francis made his way though the crowd just as the police arrived in their car. " Jeanne, I've been looking for you everywhere." Francis panted, his hair a slight mess. "What happened here?" He asked, looking around confused. "Oh nothing, I was actually looking for you too." She responded.

"You shouldn't wander off, chere, it could be dangerous." The Frenchman said, taking her hand. " I've already told you. I'm quite capable of protecting myself." Jeanne stated, ignoring some of the comments from the boys in the crowd. "Oui, but-"

"Madame pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît retirer votre pied. " (Madam could you please remove your foot.) One of the officer's said, tapping Jeanne's shoulder. "Oh oui, desole officer. " She said, moving her foot from where it was and picked up the purse. "Il s'agit de sa officier ainsi." (This is his as well, Officer.) She added hand over the knife.

Walking past Francis, who was listening to the shop owner describe what happened, and to the woman that had her purse taken. "Ici, vous allez madame, tous vos biens doivent être intacts." Jeanne said, handing the woman her purse. "Merci beaucoup, chere. Vous êtes un saint, merci beaucoup." (Thank you,dear. You're a saint, thank you.) The woman thanked. "Ça m'a fait plaisir." (It was my pleasure.)

By now the crowd had disbanded and Jeanne returned to Francis' side. "So what was it you were saying, cher?" She asked, looking a little smug. " Ah.. Nothing..Nothing at all." He said, scratching his head. " Ah I just remembered, I ran into a friend of mine while looking for you!"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Francis began to lead her down the street. " I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you, but is is a little strange." He warned. " That depends on what 'strange' would be? " Jeanne responded, remembering the how strange her friends where when they all met.

After walking , they soon appeared at the base of a statue of a woman on a horse. "He should be around here. Jeanne?" Francis looked over to his side to see Jeanne looking up at the face of the statue. _'I wonder...could she be remembering?' _He wondered, his eyes also looking up at the statue.

_'I've always wanted to see this statue after reading about it._ ' Jeanne thought to herself, looking down to read the name on the stone.

_**JEANNE D'ARC **_

'_Why do I feel like it's my name? Sure I have the same first name...but I look nothing like her..' _She thought and looked back up at the face of the statue._ ' But there was that photo... and the strange feeling I felt back in Dormeny has return..why?' _A hand waved in her face, finally breaking her train of thought.

"Jeanne, are you alright?" Francis ask, concern eminent in his voice. "Oh! Oui,Oui! I was just remembering something I read." She quickly said, and looked to see another man standing with Francis. "We'll anyway, Jeanne, this is mon ami Orson. Orson, this is-"

"L'amour de ma vie!" (The love of my life!)

Within two seconds, Orson was on one knee and clasping Jeanne's hand with his own. "Mon amour, votre risque de ne pas se rappeler moi, mais je vous ai aimés dès le moment où vous m'avez sauvé de l'anglais! Et depuis lors, je savais que c'était le destin que vous et moi serait un jour ensemble." He declared, shocking Jeanne. "Quoi?!" She asked.

"Quand j'ai entendu parler de votre mort, il m'a battu, car je pensais que je n'aurais jamais sentir la chaleur de votre peau Dealicate doux." Orson continued, rubbing his hand along the top of Jeanne's for emphasis. This obviously was not sitting well with Francis, who's face was turning a slight red with his fist clench.

"Pourtant, ici, vous êtes maintenant! S'il vous plaît accepter mon amour et se marier avec moi mon amour!" Jeanne stood there, partially stunned and disgusted, to really say anything.

(Orson's love ramble: My love, your may not remember me but I have loved you since the moment you rescued me from the English! And since then I knew it was destiny that you and I would someday be together.

When I heard of your death it broke me, for I thought I would never feel the warmth of your soft delicate skin.

Yet here you are now! Please accept my love and marry me my love! )

"Are you out of your mind?!" She shouted, pulling her hand away. "I don't even know you." Jeanne stated and backed up, Francis pulling her closer to him. "But love is in the air, I know you can feel it too!" Orson said, getting closer. "ENOUGH ORLEANS!" Francis shouted, blocking the man. "Jeanne, could you find you're way back to the car and wait for me? I have some business to attend to." He said.

The French girl gladly took the opportunity to leave and headed back, maneuvering her way from what she could remember, to the car. 'I don't think I've ever felt so..so ahhhh! I can't even think of a word for it!' Jeanne thought angrily , leaning against the car. 'This was even worse than the night of 2010, but at least a street fight didn't break out.'

Some time later, Francis reappeared. "Jeanne, I'm really sorry about that. Trust me Orson isn't like that. Some of my other friends put him up to it." He explained. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, you do have some odd friends and family all around the country."Jeanne sighed.

"Oui, je sais. I just wished he hadn't spoiled our day here." Francis said. "Well I did get some good photos, plus helped someone, so It wasn't all that bad." She said leaning against him. The two stayed silent before Francis spoke. "How about we return to my house and cook something to eat?" He suggested.

"That sound nice." The two got in the car and Francis drove them his home just outside of Orleans.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, Merci Francis." Jeanne said and picked up her plate. "I got the dishes." Francis said, also getting up and reaching to take her plate back. "You cooked, so I'll clean up. " She insisted, taking his empty plate as well. "Well let me help at least." He muttered, following her to the kitchen.<p>

"Fine."

The couple spent the next ten minutes cleaning up the dishes, Jeanne washed them while Francis set them to dry. " Francis, I want say thank you for this trip. And for helping Annabelle." She said, a blush dusting her cheeks. "It was no trouble, Chere. I can't stand to see my cit-,I mean, mon amis upset." He said, changing his sentence quickly.

"Still, thank you." Jeanne said again. The two finished up the dishes before heading to the living room to relax. "Well, we have one more day. Is there anywhere we haven't gone yet that you would like to go?" Francis asked, placing he's arm around Jeanne's shoulder. She leaned against him.

"There is one more place I would like to go." Jeanne said looking thought the photos on her camera. " Where is it you'd like to go chere?" The Frenchman asked.

.

.

.

"Rouen."


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok guys, I'm so sorry about not updating last week. I just moved and we don't have any internet so I have to go to the library.** **But I am almost finished with the next chapter which will be for Halloween. Again sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>Francis finished packing the car and shut the trunk just as Jeanne exited the house. "You ready to head out now?" He asked her. "Oui, I locked your door already." She said , handing him a coffee cup. "Then lets be on our way, there's lots of ground to cover." The two got into the car and Francis drove off.<p>

"So who was it that you were calling last night? Another one of your strange family members?" Jeanne asked, after a little while on the road. "Uh Non, I was calling a personal friend of mine. She's from Rouen and has has help me though some tough times." Francis explained. " I think you'll like her. She far more calm than everyone else you've met."

"Well you do have some strange friends." Jeanne chuckled and leaned back in her seat. On the way to Rouen, Jeanne would glace over to Francis and notice that he looked a little tense. He was gripping the stirring wheel a little too tightly, kept biting his lip, and looked like he was thinking about something.

' Maybe going to Rouen wasn't a good idea...' Jeanne thought to herself, remembering how Francis had froze after she told him where she wanted to go. After the reaction he gave, Jeanne tried to say it was alright not to go but Francis insisted it was alright. So they drove with some minimal conversations before reaching their destination.

After parking the car, Francis lead Jeanne though the city. "So where are we meeting your friend?" Jeanne asked. " Seeing how it's almost lunch time, I asked Renee to meet us a small cafe." He said and pulled her along. A few minutes later they arrived at a small cafe.

"Renée!"

A young woman, perhaps a few years older than Jeanne, looked up from her book. "Francis, mon ami, it's so good to see you!" She greeted, standing up, and holding her hand out as the two approached. " Same to you,chere." Francis said, taking her hand and giving it a quick peck. Jeanne puffed out her cheeks slightly and moved a little closer to Francis.

Renee chuckled and pushed a strand of her brown her over her ear. "So what do I owe this sudden visit? It isn't May you know." Francis gave a half hearted chuckle and rubbed his neck. "A well, I actually have a favor to ask of you." He said, and moved Jeanne so Renee could see her.

"This is my girlfriend Jeanne." Renee's eyes widen as they took in Jeanne's appearance. "Ce..Impossible.." She softly whispered, taking a step forward. "I'd appreciate if you'd show her around the city." Francis explained. "Renee?" The Brunette snapped out of her zone.

"Oh! Oui of course I'll show her around. It's no problem." She said, waving her hand. "Merci. Jeanne." The Frenchman turned to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry I can't show you around, I have some...busniness to attend too." He said, hoping she'll understand. "It's alright. You aren't leaving the city, are you?" Jeanne asked

"Non, of course not. I'll be around here, I just have some errands to run. I'll meet up with you both soon." Francis assured. " Alright, see you soon." Jeanne said. Francis smiled and gave her a quick peck on the head before leaving. Once he was gone, the two women just looked a little awkward.

"Well then, how about we first get something to eat. " Renee suggested, sitting down and offering Jeanne the seat across from her. "I ordered some drinks for us, but it looks like we'll have one left over." Jeanne accepted the seat. "I guess so.." She said, not entirely sure how to respond.

Just then, a waitress appeared with their drinks, setting down an extra, before leaving to give them time to think of what their food order's would be. "So, Jeanne, tell me." Renee began, setting down her menu. "How did you and Francis meet?" She asked, smiling. "We met at the tavern I work in. He and his friends where there after a meeting."

"Ah, do you've already met Gilbert and Antonio then." Renee chuckled. "Indeed, they're a strange duo. But good people." Jeanne said, giving a smile and also setting down her menu. The waitress returned and took their orders and menus away. "So is Gilbert still dating Elizaveta and Antonio still married to Roderich?" Renee asked.

Jeanne partial choked on her drink. "Quoi? Non, Gilbert is seeing someone named Matthieu and Antonio is with someone named Lovino. Elizaveta and Roderich are the ones married." Jeanne explained, noting the look of surprise on Renee's face. " Well I've never met Lovino, I've heard of him, but Matthieu. I haven't seen him in ages."

Renee took a sip of her drink. " But you say Elizaveta married Roderich? That's pretty difficult to believe." She said. "Why do you say that? Roderich seem like a good man." Jeanne stated. "Oui, he is. But he's too, for lack of a better word, stuffy. Elizaveta on the other hand was, and still is, wild. She and Gilbert where a perfect match. " Renee sighed.

"But whatever makes her happy." The waitress returned with their food, and the two began eating. "So how long have you and Francis been together? He's never introduced me to anyone he's seeing, so I'm just curious." Renee asked. "We've been together over three months now. How long do Francis' relationships mostly last?"

"Well it depends on how you view it. Francis may be a bit of a flirt, but he's cautious about who he chooses to actually continue seeing. I'll just say that you're probably the longest he's had." Jeanne blushed a little at that. "Uh, merci...I think." Renee smiled and finished off the rest of her lunch.

"So, Jeanne, is there any place here that you'd like to see? Of would you just like a full tour all around?" She asked, the same waitress returning with the check. "Well, I don't have anything in particular in mind, I suppose seeing all around the city would be just fine." Jeanne responded. "D'accord."

Standing up, Renee set down some money and stretched. " So then, shall be get going?" Jeanne nodded and stood up too, making sure to grab her bag, and followed Renee down the street.

* * *

><p>"And here is the memorial statue to Jeanne D'arc." Renee pointed out. It was now late afternoon, the sun was casting it's glow over the earth, as Renee concluded the tour. " You know about Jeanne D'arc, don't you Jeanne?" The blonde woman nodded as she snapped some photos. "<p>

"I've read a lot about her during history class, plus I share her name." Jeanne chuckled. "But her story is sad, great but sad. This is the place where she was burn afterall." She said and took a step closer to the statue. Again the same feeling of nostalgia returned, this time a little stronger.

"AH!" She clutched her head in pain and stepped back. "Jeanne are you alright?!" Renee asked, hurrying to her side. "Ah. Oui, I'm alright. Just a slight head ache." Jeanne assured, not that Renee fully bought it. "Well, why don't we go sit down. We've walked all day." She said and lead the two to a near by bench.

Calming down, Jeanne set her camera back in her bag. "Desole. It's just, I know it sounds crazy, but for some of the cities that Francis has taken me I get the feeling that I've been there. " She said. " I felt it again just now but this is the first time my head has hurt." Renee furrowed her brow in thought

"I don't think it's crazy. Perhaps what you feel is your mind reminding you of a past life?" She suggested. "I don't really believe in things like that. I think the theory interesting through." Jeanne said, and sat up. "Well keep an open mind, you never know." Renee said just as music sounded.

"Oh that's mine." Jeanne said and pulled out her cell. "Alo?"

"Jeanne, ce moi. Where are you and Renee?" Francis asked. " We're in sitting down on a bench near the center of the city. By a statue of Jeanne D'arc." That sentence was followed by a short silence. "Oh, then look to your left." He said. Jeanne did that and saw the Frenchman walking towards them, something in his hand.

"We'll I'm sure you took many beautiful photos" Francis said, greeting her with a hug. "Renee, everything went alright, oui?" The Brunette chuckled. "Of course. Jeanne and I had a wonderful time and she's such a lovely girl. You take good care of her." Renee said. " You know I will. This is for you, as a thank you for today."

Francis lifted the item in his hand, which turned out to be a Bouquet of Lilies, and handed one of the flowers to her. "Merci, Francis." He then held one out to Jeanne. "Por toi, to make up for this day." Jeanne gave an amused smile and accepted the flower. "Merci. So I guess it's time to go?"

He nodded. "Oui, I just have one more thing to do." Francis said and walk toward the statute. "Well I have to say it was very nice meeting you Renee." Jeanne said, holding her hand out. "Same too you. Hopefully we can stay in touch." She said, taking Jeanne's hand and giving it a shake.

Renee then turned to look to where Francis was. "Promise me Jeanne. You'll stay by his side." She said and gripped Jeanne's hand a little tighter. "There's still so much about him you don't know, and he's been through so much in his life, but he's a really good man. You're one of the best things to enter his life. So please watch over him."

"I will."

"Thank You."

* * *

><p>It wasn't till late at night that the two were back in Paris and Francis pulled up to Jeanne's house. "Well, I hope you enjoyed this week as much as I." Francis said. Jeanne smiled and set down her last bag by her couch." I did, thank you so much." She replied. He gave her a peck on the head and took a step from the doorway.<p>

"I'll let you get your rest. Tomorrow we both go back to work." Jeanne laughed. " Indeed.." A silence fell between them, neither sure of what to say. "Well.." Francis began. "I'll se-"

.

.

.

.

Jeanne pulled back, a deep blushed on her cheeks. "Bon nuit, Francis." She said and shut the door. Francis just stood there, frozen. He reached a hand up to the corner of his mouth, where Jeanne hand just kissed him.

"Oui...Bon nuit...Jeanne."


	32. Chapter 31 Holloween Chapter

"I've got it!"

Annabelle, Jeanne, and Francis looked up from their meal to Marie, who was watching a kid show.

It was now October, about a month had passed since Francis and Jeanne returned from their trip and Halloween was right around the corner. Earlier, at a World Meeting, Alfred had declared that his Halloween Bash was going to be hosted at Francis' home. Francis had tried to protest but Alfred insisted/threaten that it was going to be there.

Today, Francis was invited by Jeanne to have brunch with her, Annabelle, and Marie over at Annabelle's new Apartment. Right now they were discussing costume ideas. "What is it you got?" Jeanne asked. "I know exactly what you and Francis could dress as!" The brunette said and pulled Annabelle away.

Marie whispered to her friend about the idea, which caused her to glance at the couple and chuckle. "Oh mon dieu..." Jeanne muttered, rubbing her eyes. "They're at it again." She added. "We'll hopefully Marie won't choose something too uncomfortable for you." Francis tried to comfort.

"Here I'll call her right night now." Annabelle said, pulling out her phone and clicking on someone's number. "Give me that." Marie said, taking the phone and proceeding to walk away. "Hi Lizzy! It's me Marie, remember?" And that was the last they heard as Marie head to another part of her home.

"Never mind. We're doomed now."

Annabelle wandered back to the table and sat down. "So shall we continue are pervious conversation?" She asked. "I don't suppose that you're going to tell me what was that was about?" Jeanne asked. "That is correct, Jeannie." Marie said, coming back and handing Annabelle her phone.

"Ok back to what we were talking about."

For the next hour, or so, the four discussed costumes. Marie was planning on putting the costume of the little girl from Sugar Rush form the movie, "Wreck-it-Ralph". Annabelle, on the other hand, had dug up an old drawing she made years ago of a Gypsy. "It's going to take a bit of consent work, but I think I can pull it off."

"Yeah! It's goanna look great once it's done!" Marie says. "Oui, indeed. If you are interested, I may have some fabrics you are welcome to use back at my mansion." Francis said, talking a look at the design. "I have to go over to clean up. Would any of you like to come?" He asked.

" I don't mind helping out." Jeanne said. "Of course you don't Jeannie" Marie teased. "Sure why not, I have some time to kill before work." Marie said, standing up. "Same here. "Annabelle stated. The group was in agreement so they finished up their food, washed the dishes, and headed out.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in a bit, Papa." Jeanne called back to her father as she exited the tavern. "Give Francis my best, chere!" Charles shouted out. Jeanne shook her head and shut the door. Walking down the street, she hurried to a restaurant where she and Francis were meeting up for lunch.<p>

Entering, Jeanne quickly spotted him talking with one of the waitressed. "But anyway, I'm glad to know she's doing well, tell your mother I'll come by and see her. " Francis said and turned to see Jeanne approach. "Jeanne, I'm glad you made it. I already ordered for us, Celina will have our food out soon." He said, pointing back at the waitress that he was speaking to.

"Oh, well thank you." Jeanne smiled. " So are you ready for Alfred's party tomorrow night?" Francis asked, talking a sip of water. "I suppose so. I got a message from Elizaveta. She sent my costume to Marie, she and Annabelle are going to help me get dressed." She explained. "How about you?"

"Apparently She and Feliks are going to help me out." Francis stated. "I fear for my lovely hair." He said, undoing his ribbon so as to fix it into a neater ponytail. "You should let your hair down more, It looks nice." Jeanne said, reaching over and taking the ribbon. "It frames your face perfectly."

Francis had to hold down a blush when Jeanne told him that. "Merci. Speaking of hair, yours is getting a little long." He said, extending his arm so he could run his fingers though her hair. "I've been so busy I forgot to make an appointment to have it cut." She blushed. "I use to have it really long, but it got in the way too much."

The Frenchman looked at her, his mind going back into the past. He remembered her long straight hair and the day she cut it, too. At first he was upset but as time went on he came to love her Jeanne's short hair. Just the way it moved when the wind blew made his heart race.

"-Cis? Francis? Are you still awake?" Jeanne asked, poking him with her fork. "Ah! Oui, I'm still here." He hurriedly. Apparently during his trip down memory, Celina had arrived and set down their lunches. "I just, got caught in your beauty, chere." Jeanne playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled.

For the next minutes the two just make casual chit-chat about their day, events that were coming up, or just random stories. "And so if you see the Police speaking with me tomorrow it's probably because they wondered why they haven't gotten a complain." Francis finished explaining.

"I see. But what was with Gilbert getting dyed pink?" Jeanne asked, referring to one of the stories that Francis had told her. "Antonio and I were doing laundry, it was back some years ago, and he almost mixed in his red shirt with his white cloths." He began. "One thing lead to another and we put coloring in Gilbert's bath water-ow!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Francis turned around to see who had thrown something at him. No one caught his attention so he turned back to Jeanne. "Those are some pretty funny stories. I have some too but I have to get back to work." She said, reaching for her bag.

"It's alright, I got it."

"Too late." Jeanne said setting down the money just as their waitress returned. "It was my turn to pay anyway." She smirked at Francis' pout. "I'll see you later." Walking over, Jeanne pecked his cheek before leaving.

"You know you should've been the one to kiss her." Gilbert said, appearing from one of the booths. Antonio, also appearing, nodding in agreement.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

* * *

><p>"Hold still Jeannie!" Marie said, as she tried to paint a cat nose on her friend. "That's quite impossible seeing how I'm being attacked with a brush." Jeanne retorted. A ruckus could be heard from the adjacent room where Elizaveta and Feliks were helping Francis get ready. "It sounds like there fighting lion." Annabelle commented.<p>

"Alright all done!" Marie said stepping back with Annabelle so their could see their handy work. Jeanne got up and walked over to the mirror. She was wearing a thin black jacket over a white shirt with ruffles down the front, a long black skirt that hugged her hips, and a pair of black flats. Her face was painted to look like one of those Tuxedo-Cats.

"Who exactly am I suppose to be? un chat?" Jeanne asked, reaching up to feel her ears and looking at her tail too. "No just any "Cat" Jeannie." Marie snickered. "You'll figure it out once you see Francis." From the other room, you could just hear the Frenchman shout. " Looks like he just figured it out." Annabelle said.

**_KNOCK KNOCK!_**

The door opened and Elizaveta poked her head in. "Are you all ready?" She asked and gasp. "Oh wow, you look perfect! Are the ears and tail working?" She asked, walking in and over to her. "I think so." Jeanne said, the tail twitching like a cat's. From outside their door they could hear some laughing and yelling.

"Well then, let's head down. I have some group photo's I wanna take!" Elizaveta said, brandishing her camera. " I like you're Rapunzel dress Lizzy. " Annabelle said. "Thank you, I like your Gypsy costume too!" The Hungarian responded. " Oh Marie, you have to take a photo with Katy, Eduard, Mathias, and Lukas!"

Opening the door they were met with a sight.

"GET OFF ME YOU WANKER!"

"Oh but Arthur, Feel the L'amour~"

**_CAMERA FLASH!_**

The two looked over at the girls; Arthur used the opportunity to shove Francis away. "My you two still have all this tension." Elizaveta said, dabbing her nose with a tissue. "Shut up! He's the one who started it!" Arthur shouted, fixing his pirate outfit. "You know you couldn't resist, mon cher. You never could" Francis said, whispering the last part into the Brit's ear.

**_ANOTHER CAMERA FLASH!_**

"Alright, enough deliciousness!" Elizaveta said, clapping her hands. "Arthur can you go and find everyone I'm goanna take photo's of and wait together down stairs." She asked. Arthur didn't waist anytime in leaving the area. "Ok, Jeanne, you and Francis stand over there."

The two walked under a chandelier and looked over each other's costumes. Francis was wearing a black blazer with a regular white dress shirt and black slacks and shoes. On his face only his nose was painted. The ears and tail were different than hers, more round and the tail wider.

"Oh Mon Dieu."Jeanne said, the realization hitting her. " Marie! Francis is nothing like Pepe le Peu!" She said shouting at her friends. "Well then obviously you went blind just now." Marie replied back. "It shock me too chere." Francis said, the ears and tail twitching. "Ok enough talking and do some poses!" Elizaveta snapped, camera in hand.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time Elizaveta was satisfied with her. Instantly she whisked Marie and Annabelle away, saying something about more photos, leaving Jeanne and Francis to themselves. "Are you thirsty? We have drinks over here." Francis said leading Jeanne to the banquet table.<p>

"Ah, Miss Jeanne it's good to see you." Kiku said, giving her bow. "Are the ears and tail working properly?" He asked. "Oh oui, they are, and it's nice to see you as well." She said. "Who are you dressed as?" She asked, looking over his black uniform and the three stripes on the left side of his hair.

"Oh, I'm Death the Kid. He's a character from an anime." Kiku explained. "Heracles is also cosplying from there. Excuse me, I should get back." He bowed and walked over to the Greek, who was dressed in a stitched up doctor coat. "Jeanne, would you care for some wine?" Francis asked, holding up a glass of wine

"Sure, merci." She said and took the glass as he poured himself one. They mingled around talking with other guest. Occasionally looking to the random stage where Alfred, dressed as Captain America, would announce different events. At one point Arthur and Antonio had a huge sword-to-axe fight.

Also, sometimes, someone would scream. Apparently there were a few horror movie slashers. Francis received a shock by his "son" when the Canadian appeared. "Sorry, I didn't think I was that scary." Matthieu said, removing his hockey mask. Jeanne chuckled and set Francis, who manly leaped into her arms, down.

"I didn't wouldn't have expected you to be Jason of all people, Mathieu." She stated. "Yeah, well, every year or so I pair up with some Ivan and Lars and we pull off some horror movie villains." He explained. "Alfred was going to join and be Freddy, but he swiched to a superhero. Oh well, eh" He shrugged.

Another shout came from the crowd. This time a Michael Myers had spooked Wolverine, with turned out to be Yao. Alfred, who was standing nearby, burst out laughing while Ivan took off his mask. "That wasn't funny, aru!" The as he calmed back down.

"It was Hilarious!" Alfred laughed. "Dude you shot up like Xiang's firework!"

"Shut up!"

Francis, Jeanne, and Matthieu enjoied laugh. "OI! Franny!" Gilbert popped out, dressed as Flynn Rider. "You look all proper and stiff. Just like Roddy." He said, Elizaveta and Roderich walking up behind him. Roderich was dres in a wine red shirt with gold trim, black pants and boots with a cape. "Oh stop it Gil, I think he's very well dressed."

"I still think he should've worn the dress." The Prussian tessed. "So anyway, now that Liz, is done with her photos. I'm kidnaping Birdie for the rest of the night." With that, Gilbert took Matthieu away to the dance floor. "They are just too sweet for eachother." Elizaveta said, hiding her camera back. "So would the two of you like to join in a game of 'Mafia'?"

* * *

><p>After a failed attemped at trying to have a peacefull game, with totaly crashed and burned. Jeanne met up again with Marie and Annabelle and they mingled around. "Wow I never thought people could get so worked up over a simple game." Jeanne commented. "Well, steryotype wise, Lovino doese seem like the most likely type." Marie said. "Who would of thought it was Lili?!"<p>

"Well, ladies, I think we all agree that it's time too call it a night." Annabelle said, noting that her watch said it was two in the morring. The other two agreed and took a few minutes to let people know they where headed home. "Would you three like a ride home?" Francis offered. "We'd aprisiate it." Jeanne thanked.

Grabbing his keys, and making Matthieu incharge, Francis met the girls by his car. "So why do you guys play a game that ultemtly leads to a fight?" Marie asked. "Because we never learn not too." Francis simply stated as he drove into the city. "I guess it's a way for us to see how we've changed, so far it hasn't really had good out comes."

He pulled up to a small house and unlocked the back doors. "Guess that makes sense." Marie said, getting out. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before heading up to her home, her friends calling back too before the car drove off. Annabelle was droped off next. She didn't live that far from Marie's house so the ride was short.

"Well take care you two, don't keep her up too late Francis." Annabelle teased before heading up the stairs to her appartment. "I swear, they live just to make my life difficult." Jeanne chuckled. "I wonder the same about my friends too." Francis added. Eventually the two arrived at Jeanne's house and pulled into the drive way.

"I guess we'll see eachother tomorrow for lunch." She smiled. Francis nodded and leaned overm giving her a peck on the cheek. "Sleep well, chere."

"You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright my lovelies listen up. I'm not gonna be able to update for the next month, resons being I still have no internet, plus I have a project i need to have in by the end of November. Also I'm having surgury tomorrow and I'm not gonna be able to walk to the library to post stuff, also no going trick or teating for me :(. But once I return in December, the time in the story will also be December, so it kinda works out. Ok that's all i wanted to say and have an AWESOME HALLOWEEN FOR ME!<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone, I'm back and thank you mysterious person for that internet candy since I couldn't go trick or treating. Anyway, I;m going to try and get two, maybe three, more chapters before the end of the year. So enjoy ^w^**

* * *

><p>"Francis, why are we doing this?" Jeanne asked as her boyfriend spun her around.<p>

It was around the start of December and out side was cold. Jeanne and her friends were done with classes till January so they didn't really have anything to do. Francis had caught wind of this and asked them to meet him, on their first day off work, at a dance studio that he apparently owned.

"Because, chere, it's time I taught you how to properly dance." He stated. "But why are we here?" Annabelle asked. "Yeah. Wouldn't you and Jeannie prefer to have a private dance alone." Marie tease. "With slow music and candles everywhere?" She added. "That's dangerous you know." Jeanne stated, tripping over her feet.

"She's right." Annabelle commented, crossing her legs. " With how clumsy she is at dancing, she'll trip and set Francis' house on fire." The girls chuckled while Jeanne stuck her tongue out. Francis had a quick uneasy look but removed it before Jeanne turned back. " So why are we really here? Beside dancing." She asked.

"I'll explain as soon as my lazy friends get here." The Frenchman said, looking at his watch. 'Which should've been a few minutes.' As if on cue, the studio door opened and in walked in three people. Well more like one person and two large walking piles of boxes and stuff.

"Careful with all of that! I have fragile stuff in there!"

Gilbert's head poked through a bunch of frills and fabrics that where spewing out of one of the boxes. "Damn. You .Feliks! WHAT THE HELL IS IN ALL THIS STUFF!" The Prussian asked, "gently" setting the boxing on his corner. "Watch it! That stuff is like very valuable!" The Pole shouted, running over to check his stuff.

Antonio, too, set his load down but a lot more gently than Gilbert. " Perdon, we didn't mean to be so late." The Spaniard apologized. Francis excused him self from Jeanne to join his friend. "It's alright. Did you get the invitations?" He asked, Antonio holding them up. "Are you sure you want to invite all three of them?"

The two looked back at the girls, Antonio sending them one of his dashing smiles. "Of course. I don't see any problem, besides I'm sure everything will be fine just like last year." Francis said, taking this invitations, and walking to the girls. During the men's conversations, the girls took interests in watching what ever it was Feliks was doing.

"Has this dance studio suddenly turn into a fashion studio?" Marie asked, as Feliks made Gilbert set up three mannequin. "I would appear so. " Jeanne stated. "Ah, sorry bout all of this, I'm sure it's quite confusing. " Francis said, walking back to them. "A bit, though I do dabble in fixing up cloths." Marie said. "So what is all this for."

"These should explain it all." He said, handing them each an envelope.

**В Anual нации Frormal бал**

**(The Annual Diplomats Ball)**

**This is your official invitation to this year's ball, hosted by Mr. & Ms. Braginsky in Moscow,Russia.**

**This is a formal event and guest of high social class/status will be attending as well. **

**The Ball is from Dusk till past midnight on December 15th, 2012.**

**Apart from formal dress, where something warm. There is a chance of a snow storm.**

**We'll see you at the Ball**

**Увидимся.**

**(see you.)**

"An invitation to a ball? Is that what coming here is for?" Annabelle asked, looking up from reading. " Mr. and ? Who were they?" Marie asked. " It's referring to Ivan, the Russian diplomat. As well as his...cousin Anya." Francis explained, Jeanne's eyes lighting up.

"Oh, so the girls are going to be there right?" Jeanne asked, Francis nodded. "So, what's with all the-" Marie motions to Feliks' set up. "About?" She asked. "Oh, While Antonio, Gilbert, and I teach you to dance. Feliks is going to make you all dresses." The Frenchman explained.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The happy Pole said walking over to their group. "Hi, I'm Feliks. I don't think we like ever really met face to face but what eves." He greeted, vigorously shaking their hands. "Now then shall we get started.?" Feliks asked, taking out a note pad. "I'll go start with...You!" He said, pointing his pen to Marie.

"Name?"

"Marie."

"Alright, you look like a confident out going woman." Feliks stated, examining Marie's fashion style. "Kinda like a mix of Erza,Alice, with a dash of Mei." He stated, writing something down. "Uh..thanks?" Marie said unsure. "Kay, do you have anything against showing skin?"

"Excuse-moi?" Feliks looked at her. "I like to know what kind of clothes style my clients are comfortable with. It help me when designing the dress." Feliks explained. "Ah, I see. Then non, I don't mind showing skin." She said , confidently. "Great, I can make it a short dress like Lili's."

"With or without straps/sleeves?"

Marie thought for a second. "An off the shoulder would be nice. " She said. " Totally. now is there any specific color you'd like the dress to be?" Feliks asked while taking out a measuring tape. " Any color except light orange or pink." Marie said. Feliks nodded and took her measurements.

"Alright. Next!"

Feliks did the same process with Annabelle and Jeanne. "Oh these dresses are totally going to look fab!" The Pole gushed and hurried off behind a changing screen. With him gone, the Bad Friends gathered. "Alright, Now." Francis said clapping his hand. "The three of us are going to be your dance institutors." He explained.

"Well all alternate, each teaching you a different dance." Antonio picked up. " Gil will teach you to Waltz, Francis the Minuet(Toni: I said that right, si? *Franny nods*) and I will teach the Tango." The Spaniard finished. "Alright, I'll start off with Jeanne, Antonio with Marie, and Gil-"

"Hold on Franny." The Prussian interrupted, slipping his cell into his pocket. "I wanna dance with Johanna." Gilbert said. "You'll dance with her later." Francis stated. "Come on! You hang around her all the time, let someone else have a turn" The Albino whined. " She's my girlfriend, of course we're always together."

The two men began to argue, unaware of Antonio moving around them. "OI! WILL YOU TO LIKE SHUT UP!" Feliks shouted, poking his head out, managing to quiet the quarreling friends. " Find but once we go back to the academy, Toni and I are sneaking back to hang with her. Hell your cat spends more time with her than we do." Gilbert snapped.

Francis rolled his eyes and turned back to the girls. "As Antonio was saying. I-"

"And now I dip you like so." Antonio instructed. The Spaniard right arm was tightly wrapped around Jeanne's waist, keeping them pressed closed as the blonde bent back. "I feel like I'm going to fall." She said. "It's ok. Just breath, relax, and stretch your arm out like this." Antonio said, moving Jeanne's arm over her head.

Marie and Annabelle stifled laughs . "I owe you lunch Anna. You win. " Marie said though snickers. "What the! When did!" Francis tried to say. "It was while you both were arguing." Annabelle stated. Gilbert slipped out his cell and took a photo. "Oh so Toni's gonna play it that way." He said, typing out something before slipping his phone back.

Francis shook his head. "Alright. Since Antonio has clearly stolen my dance partner, who would-"

"I get the one with glasses!" Gilbert said, whisking Annabelle away. "Guess you got stuck with me." Marie smirked. "I prefer to think as You got me instead. " Francis said, offering his hand and leading her to a free corner.

Looking around, Francis smiled as he watched everyone enjoy themselves.

"Alright. Let's begin."


	34. Chapter 33

**(Ok first off before I begin this little part I need to let yall know that I HAVE NO DANCING EXPERIENCE! Well Formal dancing experience, if i was to try now I'd look like like Anastasia from Cinderella III or worse. So I'm looking up a whole bunch of dance tutorials, if I can find them, so I can describe them to you. But if I do a crappy job by all means go on youtube and look up what the dance looks like and try to picture it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Gilbert and Annabelle-<strong>

"So since you come from a fancy family like that wuss Roddy, I'm guessing you have some dance experience. Ja?" Gilbert asked as he looked for a CD in his bag. "Oui, but I always tried to skip them when I could. My parents used them as a way to get me to know my suitors." Annabelle sighed.

"But now that you are out of there, there's no need to worry. " The Albino said, finding what he was looking for and starting the music. "Gute. Now let's get into position. " He said and faced Annabelle. Taking her right hand in his left, Gilbert placed his right hand on her back as Annabelle set her left arm around his shoulder.

"Und Eins, Zwie, Drei. Eins, Zwie, Drei. Eins, Zwie, Drei. Eins, Zwie, Drei."

Gilbert counted as he lead Anna in the dance. The brunette had a little bit of trouble keeping up, due to the fast tempo, but quickly adjusted. "You're doing pretty awesome compared to everyone else." Gilbert stated, glancing over to his friends.

Jeanne had slipped quickly grabbed the front of Antonio's shirt, popping off a button. Marie was having trouble with her foot work and executing the right timing to the music. "Well Jeanne and Marie have never really had any dance experience." Annabelle explained. "Marie picks up dances quickly, but she likes them to have a fast tempo. Jeanne is a different story"

"Ja, she never did have good dancing skills. " The Prussian muttered. "Quoi?" Gilbert stiffened. "Nothing, let's just keep dancing!"

**-Antonio and Jeanne-**

"I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new one." Jeanne apologized. "It's alright, senorita Juana. It' actually looks a little better." Antonio smiled. 'Even if Lovi is going to kill me when I get home.' He quickly thought. "Let's try again." Jeanne nodded and they got into dance position again. "And let's begin!"

The two began dancing again, Jeanne trying to keep up with the fast pace. "And turn. See you're getting it." Antonio assured, spinning her in. " Maybe I'd be doing better if this was slower-ah!" She slipped again and fell on her butt. "Ow I think that bruised something. "How about we rest a little." The Spaniard said, turning off his music.

Jeanne sighed and sat down on a bench. "Here, you must be a little thirsty." Antonio said, handing her a cup of water. "Merci." She thanked, taking the cup as Antonio took a seat next to her. "Hey, Antonio, is it true that you and Roderich were married once?" The Spaniard coughed on his drink.

"W-where did you hear that?!" He asked, surprised. "One of Francis' friends told me. She said you and Roderich use to be together. " She said. Antonio looked away, awkwardly, and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, we use to be, but that was many years ago." He said, exaggerating the word "Many".

"About how many?" Jeanne asked, her curiosity piqued. "About..uh..10?" Antonio un-surly said, making up a random number of years.

"But that doesn't-"

"Why don't we continue with the dance."

**-Francis and Marie-**

"This dance is odd. Why is there so much spinning in a circle?" Marie question as she as Francis circled each other. "It's just the way it is. Now quicken up a little." The Frenchman advised. "First I move too fast now I don't move fast enough! Is this what you tell Jeannie when you get her in be-OW!"

Marie rubbed her head as she bent down to pick up something. "Jeannie don't throw your shoes at me!" She shouted, throwing it back. Francis stood there, keeping his face hidden due to Marie's comments. "Alright, let's give this another try. This time let's listen to the music for a minute, so you can get the rhythm." He suggested.

After a few minutes of listening to the music, the two tried to execute the dance again. This time Marie was a little better at counting and moving at the right pace. "There that was perfect!" Francis said, clapping. "Still a off on some parts, but barely noticeable." He stated. "Once more time."

"You know Bonnefoy, there's been something about you that's always bugged me." Marie said. "Oh and what would that be, chere."The Frenchman asked, a little cautiously. "I don't really know. It's just a feeling." She stated shrugging. Francis wasn't sure whether to take that as suspicion or not, but he moved it to the back of his mind for the time.

* * *

><p>After the first round of dances end, everyone switched partners. Gilbert ending up with Jeanne, Antonio with Marie, and Francis and Annabelle. This time the dances all went a little better. Finally they switched one last time before calling it a day.<p>

" I think this went very well." Antonio happily said. Feliks, who has been hidden behind all his stuff, poked his head out. "Ah perfect you're all finished. Here come try your dresses on." He said, walking out and whisking the girls away.

"Wow these are amazing!"

"How did you do all this, we've only been here for a few hours!?"

"You got some skill man."

" It's nothing and how I finish it top secret." Feliks gushed. "Now put them on so I can see what adjustments to make." He said before walking out from the screens. "Ah, nothing makes me happier than having my work appreciated." The Pole sighed content fully. "Alright we're dressed." Marie called from inside.

Feliks let out a squeal and moved back behind the screens. "Oh my god! YOU GIRLS LOOK ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!" He said, gleefully. The Bad Friends could hear moving around behind the screens. " What are we not gonna see the dresses, huh?" Gilbert asked. "NOT TILL THE BALL!" Feliks called back.

"Alright, I know what adjustments to make. You gals can change back." Feliks told the girls before walking out again. "You two! Help me get all my stuff to my car!" The Pole demanded, pointing too Gilbert and Antonio. "Why the hell I have to do that! I got a date with Birdie in now!" The albino protested.

"Just shut up and work." Antonio said, picking up some boxes. Gilbert grumbled and followed his friend out, carrying some boxes too. After a few minutes, Annabelle, Jeanne, and Marie walked out. "So what are we going to do now?" Jeanne asked. "Well Marie and I have some stuff to do." Annabelle said.

"We do? Ow- Oh right, yeah totally." Marie agreed, rubbing her arm. "So why don't you and Jeannie go off together. See a movie, make out in the park, you know all that mushy stuff!"

"MARIE!"

Francis chuckled at how flustered his girlfriend was. " But doing that is no fun with out people to complain about it." He commented. "Francis! Don't add on to her comment!" Jeanne shouted. "Oh you know I'm teasing, mon angel." The Frenchman said, warping an arm around her.

"Yeah you see, now go on." Maire said, pushing the couple out as Annabelle went to go grab her bag. "Alright we're leaving. And we'll be leaving for Moscow on the fourteenth. " Francis told Marie. "Understood. Now out!" She said shooing them away. "You just kicked them out of a place you don't own, you know that right." Annabelle stated.

"That's the wonder of being me." Marie gloated. "So where exactly are we going?" She asked. Annabelle walked to the door, waited for a little bit, before walking out. " We're going to the library. I heard you say there was something off about Francis. It got me thinking to the stuff Jeanne said when she returned from her trip."

* * *

><p>About a week later, the fourteenth had arrived and the girls were meeting up at Francis home in the city. Right now they were in Maire's car, Annabelle and Jeanne in the back looking at some printed pictures. " You have to admit, this picture of Jeanne D'arc does look a lot like you, Jeanne." Annabelle stated.<p>

"It's just a coincidence." Jeanne insisted, giving the pictures back. "Then what about these other photos?" Annabelle asked, holding up more paper. "They could be his ancestors! Anna, Marie, please don't be prying into Francis' past." The blonde requested. " Fine, but when questions start popping up, don't complain." Maire spoke up as she pulled into Francis' driveway.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Francis looked out the window to see Marie's car pulling in. "They're here. " He said. "Are you sure that potion of yours isn't poison." From the kitchen, an Englishman appeared. "Shut up. I've made this many times. Now distract them while I poor the drinks." Arthur said, returning to the kitchen as the door bell rang.<p>

Francis hurried to the door and welcomed his guest in. " Come in, we'll be leaving soon. " He said, moving aside to let the girls in. " There was another car, who else is here?" Marie asked. " Ello dearies, how wonderful to see you all again." Arthur greeted, walking out with a try of tea cups.

"I made tea for everyone, to warm everyone up." He said, offering them each a cup. "Merci." They thanked, each taking a cup. "Oh wow, is it just me or does a nap feel really good?" Marie asked, her friends nodding while yawning. " Well Arthur et moi still have to finish something up." Francis explained, leading the girls to the living room.

"Why don't the three of you rest for a bit and then sleep on the drive there." He said. "Good idea.." Annabelle said, yawing and taking her glasses off. " Do you and Arthur...need any..help?" Jeanne asked, trying to blink the sleep away. "Merci, chere, but we'll be finished soon."

Francis gave Jeanne a quick peck on the cheek, soothing her hair as she fell asleep. "Alright, they're out. Let's go."

Arthur moved to the center of the room and began to chant a spell.


End file.
